¡En el mundo kuroshitsuji!
by Alice primera
Summary: Chitose Chii entra en el mundo de kuroshitsuji Habrá Oc x Ciel y Sebastian Oc x
1. ese detective perfecto, viajando

_¡En el mundo de Kuroshitsuji!_

_**No soy dueña de Kuroshitsuji ni del personaje de chobits (chií)**_

**Qué empiece la historia**

"Tal vez no deberíamos hacer esto" dijo Lulú

"Shh, no te preocupes vamos a estar bien namás buscaremos nuestro apreciado equipaje" dije

A lo siento se me olvido presentarme, me llamo Chitose Chií, tengo un secreto soy un persocom mitad persocom mitad humano, también tengo una rosa mística como una rosa de color azul, la que la hace especial es que es infinita y también nadie la puede tocar más que yo O dar un pétalo Que es igual de un alma que puede curar hambre de cualquier persona o sustituir a una persona y deja un espacio donde crece otro, por eso digo que es infinito no muero también tengo todos los súper poderes aunque suene tan… ya se me fue la palabra LooL

En que estaba aaa sí también puedo utilizar escudos y esas cosas soy buena en la arma y también soy buena en todas las materias (no quiero presumir) soy un famoso detective, me gusta mucho el anime mango o como yo le digo VK tengo una mejor amiga que se llama lulú Akimoto, a ella también le gusta el anime y sabe mi secreto.

Me acorde que mi maleta tenía un chip localizador por eso encontramos el lugar donde estaban las maletas

"Pero si nos encuentran" dijo lulú

"Ag. Eres una miedosa namás me falta romper la ventana y rápido agarramos nuestro equipaje que tiene mi atesorada colección de VK mayordomo negro" dije

"Está bien" dijo lulú

Rápidamente rompí la ventana con mi mano cubierta con mi guante de cobre

"Entra y abre la puerta rápido" le dije

"Okey" dijo lulú metiéndose y abrió la puerta

Entre y rápidamente devuelvo la ventana como era antes, agarre mi maleta (Que por cierto tenia cosplays de victorique vestidos y zapatos) y me la lleve acomode las otras maletas para que no se viera que agarramos una, lulú también lo hiso y escuchamos un ruido e inmediatamente nos escondimos en la cocina vi el Armario donde guardan cosas me metí y vi por el rabillo del ojo que lulú se escondió y cerré la puerta.

Escuche que entraron y agarraron las cosas y se las llevaron y saque mi almohada favorita de color azul.

WoW quien sabía que los armarios fueran cómodos

De repente me quede dormida.

Me desperté y Salí de la cocina y vi una alfombra de color rojo ¿ya estaba en el hotel? _(N/A: se fueron de viaje para resolver un caso, la policía le pago una habitación en un hotel, pero le robaron sus maletas)._

Me acorde que estaba en la habitación 150 así que la empecé a buscar y me tope con una puerta, la abrí y había una sala y luego me tope con otra puerta y la abrí, encontré una cama pero ya estaba ocupada, caminé dejé mi maleta a un lado me acosté y dije:

"Muévete" y luego me quede completamente dormida.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Seguiré escribiendo será genial el capitulo siguiente**


	2. ese detective, presentandose

_**¡En el mundo kuroshitsuji!**_

_**No soy dueña de mayordomo negro (kuroshitsuji) y chobits chií**_

Punto de vista de nadie

La mañana llegó y encendió el cielo con su brillante alegría. Por doquier, la gente subiendo y comenzar su día con el entusiasmo habitual. En la mansión Phantomhive, sólo un tiro de piedra de Londres, un mayordomo ya estaba despierto y dando órdenes del día de los demás funcionarios que pasan a trabajar allí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todo el mundo breve y con ese hecho, el mayordomo con calma preparara el té de la mañana antes de empujar el carro junto a la habitación de su joven amo.

Como de costumbre, la habitación del joven maestro estaría envuelta en la oscuridad y que era su deber de despertar al joven maestro para las tareas del día podrían comenzar. El mayordomo se acercó a las cortinas y los atrajo muy separados, dejando filtrar la luz solar y alegrar el ambiente.

"Joven Maestro, es el momento de despertar," llamó el mayordomo mientras se servía el té de la mañana. "Se ha preparado el desayuno de hoy del salmón escalfado y ensalada de menta. Guarniciones de tostadas, bollos y dolor de champán se han cocido. ¿Cuál le gustaría?"

Un gemido salió como una respuesta.

"¿Joven Maestro?" El mayordomo se acercó a la cama y levantó las sábanas, revelando algo que nunca había pensado que iba a pasar. "Vaya, vaya, joven maestro. ¿Qué has estado haciendo después de que yo había puesto a dormir?"

Earl Ciel Phantomhive, formalmente conocido como conde Phantomhive, abrió un ojo lánguido y entrecerró los ojos cuando el sol golpeó su rostro. "¿Sebastián?"

"Sí, ¿joven maestro?" respondió el mayordomo divertido, conocido como Sebastián Michael a todos los que lo conocieron.

"¿Esta todo preparado?" murmuro el muchacho soñoliento

"Si, mi señor si me permite el atrevimiento de preguntarle ¿quién está dormido al lado de usted?"

"¿Qué?" Ciel miro a su lado, lo que es exactamente lo que tenía en la mano en (que había asumido era una almohada) y lanzó un grito de sorpresa cuando él se cayó de la cama. Se levantó y se puso de pie en los pies temblorosos, señalando a su cama. "_¿¡Cuál es el significado de esto!?_ ¿Quién es, Sebastián? "

"¿Usted no sabe?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba durmiendo con él!" – Gritó el chico nervioso "¡Despiértalo de una vez!"

Sebastián se limitó a sonreír mientras se acercaba a la cama, cuidadosamente tocar la forma de dormir en la cama. Él chasqueó la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que los zapatos de la persona estaban en pie y que el sombrero seguía en lo alto de la cabeza, por no hablar de la extraña almohada que estaba usando. ¿Era el rostro de Sebastián en él? ¿Y el joven maestro es demasiado? Sin mucha insistencia, la persona que dio la vuelta y fue entonces cuando Sebastián se dio cuenta un hecho importante sobre el misterioso desconocido.

Se enderezó con una risita. "Joven Maestro, creo que has estado durmiendo con una chica. Pero no temas, yo no le diré a Lady Elizabeth nada de este incidente."

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron y él se sonrojó furiosamente. "A _g_ - ¿_chica_? ¿Qué broma es esta? "

"Aún no lo entiendo."

"Bueno, ¡despertarla! ¡Quiero una explicación en este instante!"

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Sebastián procedió a despertar a la niña cuando de repente abrió los ojos. Ella miró desconcertada por un momento antes de que ella lo mirara y sonrió.

"Oh", dijo adormilada. . "No eres lulú que creo que estoy soñando de ver a Sebastián"

Lo que dijo hiso Sebastián se limitó a levantar una ceja, sorprendido. "Señorita, creo que es mejor que se levante. Esto es un lugar inadecuado para que usted pueda estar adentro"

La chica bostezó mientras se levantaba. Ella estiró los brazos como un gato antes de que ella se bajara de la cama y se dio cuenta de Ciel. "Oh, ¡tú también estás aquí! Admito que no he soñado con ustedes"

"¿Quién eres tú?" -preguntó Sebastián, notando su peculiar acento. Ciel lo notó también y supuso que no era inglés, si su aspecto era algo que pasar.

La chica volvió a bostezar antes se dio cuenta de la compra lleno de atractivos comida junto a la ventana. "¡Oh doble wow! ¡Eso huele delicioso! ¿Podría darme un poco?"

Ciel miró el carro delante de él la miró de nuevo. "Primero me dice su nombre y por qué estaban en mi cama."

La chica suspiró. "¿No deberían ustedes ya saben qué? ¿Usted es mis homies y todo eso?" Se quedaron en silencio, en parte por la confusión. Ella resopló. "Bueno, si me alimentas Voy a responder a todas sus preguntas. Prometo. Aunque yo no veo lo bien que te traen."

Ciel contempla, un poco irritado que ella volvió a las tablas en él. ¿En caso de que acaba de desterrar a ella desde su casa? No, pero Ciel no sabría cómo llegó a estar aquí y lo más importante, ¿por qué en la cama? Por último, dio enchufe "Muy bien. Sebastián, darle un bollo."

"Sí, señor", Sebastián se volvió hacia el carro y la mantequilla en un bollo de la muchacha.

Ella gritó de emoción cuando lo recibió. "¡Gracias, amigo! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Wow Triple! ¡Yo no sabía alimentos sueño podría ser tan bueno!" dijo mientras masticaba felizmente en el producto horneado.

"¿Nombre?" Ciel llevó un poco de impaciencia.

La chica miró y tragó saliva. "Ah, ¡claro! Me siento mucho más vivo con la comida en el estómago, incluso si es la comida ideal." La chica se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó con una reverencia. "Chitose Chií, extraordinario y perfecto detective"

Honestamente, ¡no sabía alimentos sueño sabor tan bueno! Después de haber introducido a mí mismo, Ciel y Sebastián parecía convencido de que esta discusión sería más adecuada en su estudio. Con eso, Sebastián me acompañó a otra habitación de fantasía victoriana donde esperé. Más tarde vino con otro carro lleno de comida, que con mucho gusto me regalé, antes de salir para cambiar Ciel.

Sonreí cuando me senté en la silla de la felpa, sensación de contenidos ahora que mi estómago estaba lleno. Mejor sueño nunca. Al igual que en serio. Esta cosa era mejor que cualquier cosa que yo podría tratar de cocinar y eso es mucho decir porque mi papá no puede cocinar para salvar su vida (en realidad filetes sazonados con canela y polvo de hornear una vez, nunca más). Así que ha sido mi tarea dada para ser el chef de la casa y hasta ahora he sido muy exitosa (se lo agradezco aún más si los amigos de mi padre renunciaría a venir y esperar que yo cocino algo por ellos sólo porque encontrados mi comida más deliciosa entonces los comensales locales, ¡juro que es como estos chicos no pueden encontrar novias propios para cocinar para ellos)!

Me levanté y estiré mis músculos, sintiendo un poco de dolor alrededor de las pantorrillas de tener que permanecer en una posición fetal dentro de un armario. Espere, ¿armario? Luego se hace clic. ¡Eso es! Yo había estado escondido en un horno y esperar los ladrones gato trabando había dejado para que pudiera escapar. Miré alrededor de la habitación con curiosidad. ¡Lo que un sueño que yo aterricé en! ¡Y en la cama de Ciel también! Me reí al recordar su cara sonrojada. ¡Wow, realmente era una chica! Y Sebastián tiene una cara muy sexy. Amanda habría sido todo sobre él como blanco en arroz.

Empecé a hacer estocadas ejercer mi cuerpo. Mundo de los sueños o no, hacer ejercicio en la mañana siempre ayuda a mantener el cuerpo fuerte y alerta. Aún así, pensé, agacharse para llegar a mis pies. Como impresionante como este sueño es que realmente debería despertar y volver a la realidad. Esos trabando ladrones gato deben ser detenidos. Esperemos que Amanda estuviera bien y logró ponerse en contacto con la policía local.

Me detuve y miré a mi alrededor, un poco aburrido, si usted no lo crea, por haber quedado aquí a esperar. ¡Y no tengo tiempo para esperar! Los delincuentes están ahí fuera en general y todavía tengo mi Negro cosas Butler y gosick. Tan grande como es este sueño, que tenía que ir a casa. Tal vez cuando yo estaba a salvo de nuevo, voy a tratar de imaginar este mundo increíble de nuevo y tratar de meterse con Ciel en otro momento.

Así que traté de pellizcarme despierto, pero todo lo que terminaron era una contusión dolor. ¡Ouch! Tal vez necesito algo más, algo sólido para realmente hacer un impacto. Miré alrededor y centrado en la pared del fondo. Eso tendrá que hacerlo. Retrocedí unos pasos, centrándose tan intensamente que no oí la puerta de la habitación abierta cuando empecé a correr hacia la pared.

_THAWK!_

Muy bien, así que tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas. Honestamente, lo que me hizo pensar que ¿era? Gemí y me di la vuelta, agarrando la cabeza en el dolor. OW, ¡en serio!

"Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de lo que se pretende hacer con eso, señorita, pero fue divertido nunca menos," dijo una voz familiar rico, suave desde la puerta. Miré hacia arriba a pesar de mi cabeza palpitante, pero sonreí cuando vi Sebastián de pie con calma por el umbral.

"Oh hey, ¡Sebastián! Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar un momento tan rubia. Sólo estaba tratando de despertarme de este sueño. Se está haciendo muy doloroso para hacer eso."

"Eso es porque no es un sueño, Chií-Sama."

Fruncí el ceño por un momento, pero luego retomé mi sonrisa con una mirada de complicidad. "Bien, lo entiendo. Está bien, voy a jugar a lo largo de un poco. ¿Has venido a mí para el estudio de Ciel acompañar?"

Sebastián asintió con la cabeza y me volví a seguirlo a cabo. Los pasillos parecían bastante diferentes durante el día. Llevaron a cabo un equilibrio elegante en lugar de una impresión aterradora de un túnel negro sin fin. Aquí y allá un poco de mesa de lujo con un florero o las flores se dispersa cada pocos metros con una pintura elegante o dos colgó a cada pared. De hecho, yo estaba tan distraído por una pintura que si Sebastián no me había detenido en el tiempo, me estrelló contra una de las pequeñas mesas y roto tan caro jarrón buscando.

"Lo siento, ¡lo siento! ¡Me distraje!" Solté, enrojecimiento.

Sebastián sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Eso está bien. No ha pasado nada."

La celebración de mi muñeca el resto del camino para el estudio de Ciel (probablemente miedo de que me destruya accidentalmente algo y yo no los culpo, yo suelo ser mucho más aplomo), me di cuenta de que Ciel estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirando a unos papeles con una expresión de aburrimiento. Levantó la vista cuando Sebastián y entré

Sonreí y le di un poco de onda. "Hey Ciel! Trabajo ya ¿Sabes lo que dicen, todo el trabajo y nada de juego hace que Ciel un chico aburrido?".

Ciel parecía un poco molesto, pero siguió sonriendo. ¡OMG era demasiado lindo! Ciel se aclaró la garganta mientras se procedió con el interrogatorio. "Usted probablemente ya sabe lo que voy a preguntar," comenzó.

"¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí? ¿Es decir en tú cama?" Le dije a él.

Se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, es simple en realidad. Yo como que rodó fuera del armario y pensó que había por arte de magia apareció en mi hotel. Desde luego pensé que estaba soñando en ese momento, pero de repente me sentí demasiado cansado para preocuparse. Así que sólo preguntó, tratando de encontrar mi habitación, cuando me imagino que me topé con la tuya. Y, honestamente, no me he dormido en su cama si hubiera sabido que era tuyo. Acabo de ver a otra persona y asumí que era lulú. "

"¿lulú?"

Sonreí. "Mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria y mi más dispuestos Dr. Watson sidekick, si debo añadir. Nos asignaron como compañeros de cuarto en el hotel."

Ciel levantó una mano como un gesto para que me detenga y esperar. "Así que... saliste de un ¿Armario? ¿El Armario de la cocina?"

"Supongo que sí", le dije todavía se pregunta cómo funcionó. "Sé que es difícil de creer, pero ¿sabes qué? Ni siquiera importa porque todo esto es un sueño. Y una vez que me despierto me voy a salir del horno, salga del múltiplex, encuentro A lulú, y volver al hotel para que pueda informar a la policía sobre el rastreador oculto GPS incrustado en el equipaje de lulú, que por cierto todavía tengo mi Negro cosas Butler, "me di cuenta, un poco irritada. Sé lo que están pensando. Bueno, no había ningún tipo de habitación. Siempre tengo un montón de cosas importantes que un extraordinario y perfecto detective como yo siempre se necesita. Por supuesto que no podía resistirse a mi almohada azul claro favorito conmigo. Fue totalmente patear el culo y lo usé como mi cuerpo de almohada. Y Amanda prefería que me abrazara, que luego abrazándola en el medio de la noche.

Me di cuenta de que Sebastián y Ciel intercambiaron una mirada que de inmediato me puso a la defensiva. Y cuando Ciel se volvió hacia mí, me dijo sin rodeos: "Esto no es un sueño."

"no te lo creo-Es también lo es. Mira," caminaba con determinación hacia Ciel y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, lo abrase.

"H-Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" exigido una Ciel sonrojándose mientras agresivamente lo abracé. "¡Fuera! ¡Sebastián!"

Sebastián se quedó junto a la puerta, con una expresión divertida al ver a su joven amo obtener abrazó. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Ciel no era un holograma de algún tipo. De hecho, él era muy sólido y muy cálido y muy enojado, pero yo ignoraba eso. Le toqué el pelo a pesar de sus protestas y luchas y noté lo suave que era. Luego todo se ha hecho clic. _OH MY GOSH!_

Y realmente yo ya he adivinado que Sebastián me había tocado antes. Di un grito ahogado de horror como yo arrojé lejos del muchacho nervioso. "¿¡Usted _tiene_ que estar bromeando?! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Estoy en uno de los programas de televisión secreto realidad oigo los británicos son muy buenos en o algo así? "

"¿Perdón?" Sebastián preguntó suavemente, un poco perplejo en mi vocabulario. Pero yo no lo oí. Mi cabeza estaba demasiado ocupado tambaleándose. _OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! ¡NECESITO UN CUARTO DE PÁNICO!__ ¡__AHORA!_ Miré frenéticamente alrededor hasta que me di cuenta de un gran armario de madera de roble junto a la pared. Me acerqué a él y me metí rápidamente en el interior, cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" exigido Ciel, sonando tanto enojado y confundido.

"¡No me hagas caso! ¡Saldré en unos pocos!" Dije antes que mi cabeza empezó a correr salvajemente. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo en el mundo es esto posible? ¿Era realmente el horno que me trajo? ¡Imposible! No hay cosas tales como hornos mágicos. Lo digo en serio, si es que me iban a transportar a otro mundo que el Dr. Quién cabina telefónica habría sido mucho más fresco y menos agobiante.

Cambié mi brazo para agarrar mi mochila y revolví hasta que agarré mi blackberry. La pequeña pantalla se encendió el armario oscuro con luz fluorescente y por un momento pensé que todo había vuelto a la normalidad ... hasta que miré en la pantalla.

NO DISPONIBLE EL SERVICIO

Yo tenía alrededor de un paro cardíaco. Ahora, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? De alguna manera he sido transportado al mundo de Mayordomo Negro por un horno mágico (por cierto, ¿cómo hicieron la chapuza que incluso funciona?) Y ahora me tengo que quedar aquí. Tal vez podría volver? Voy a tener que ver sobre esto más adelante, pero por ahora ..._oh, Dios mío! Me acosté con Ciel Phantomhive!_ me di cuenta, sorprendido, igualmente emocionado. ¿No es genial? _Y_ he cumplen _Sebastian!_ Esos pequeños hechos no me habían golpeado hasta ahora y la gran epicness de lo que pasó me habían sentirse mareado. Oh, esto es genial!

Pero habría sido aún más genial si de alguna manera había sido transportado en el mundo de Sherlock Holmes. Te lo juro, yo sido el mejor tercero ruedas mientras seguía a Sherlock y el Dr. Watson en sus aventuras. Y con el tiempo podría haber hecho amistad con Moriarty y metido con Mycroft. Sentí que me babeo en lo que podría haber sido. Bueno, Negro mayordomo era como mi segundo universo favorito y realmente, Ciel era demasiado lindo! Pero espera, era este el mundo anime o manga mundo? O de alguna manera las dos cosas?Porque si este era el mundo del anime, soy un bicho raro un poco ya que el día del juicio final del arco me asustó. Oh y deja para no hablar sobre el arco Titanic (Campania o lo que la nave se llamaba No me importa, es tan Titanic embargo se mire), me llena de cicatrices y nunca me dejó con ganas de ver una película de zombis o subir a un barco nunca más (mucho a la decepción de mi amigo Bob-chan Viendo como destruir zombies y todo cerca de los muertos vivientes fuera su crack).

Me froté el templo mientras contemplaba qué hacer. Así que estoy aquí en Negro Butler y Sebastian y Ciel estaban esperando afuera, ¿y ahora qué? En ese momento también me di cuenta de lo extraño que debe pensar en mí para embocar mí aquí, pero bueno, necesito un cuarto de pánico y los espacios pequeños siempre han sido mi mejor amigo. incómodo si estoy solo en una habitación grande.

Puse mi teléfono celular de distancia y empujó contra la puerta del armario, dejándose al descubierto. Me levanté y cerré la puerta pequeña. "Estoy de vuelta!" Anuncié alegremente.

"Lovely", murmuró Ciel. "Ahora usted me responda esto? ¿De dónde vienes?"

"Estados Unidos", me contestó, simplemente, sentarse a mí mismo en una silla junto a la esquina.

"Estados Unidos?" Dijo Sebastian. "Eso explicaría su acento, pero no cómo llegó aquí, suponiendo que viniste del horno."

"No sé mucho sobre el bit horno tampoco, pero quiero aclarar mi respuesta un poco. Soy de la 21 Century Latina. Así es. Siglo 21", dije con firmeza. "Nací y crecí en Florida, que es un estado justo debajo de Georgia. Y para ser sincero, mi clase en la escuela celebró su Tercer Año Excursión en Londres, en honor a la reciente Juegos Olímpicos que acaba de terminar de tomar su lugar. Ir .! " Me animé, puño de bombeo.

Ciel se frotó la sien, su cara claramente tratando de registrar todo lo que acababa de decir. "21st Century. Explica Ciertamente sus gestos excéntricos y ... inapropiado atuendo ropa, incluso si suena bastante inverosímil."

Inapropiado? Era tan apropiado! Freaking Londres estaba fría cuando llegó mi clase! Y a un Floridian nativo que nunca habían experimentado un invierno por debajo de 65 grados, ese lugar era muy muy fría (y ni siquiera estaba nevando), de modo que la camisa de manga larga, pantalones y botas, junto con mi sombrero de Sherlock eran tan apropiado (No importa que yo siempre pongo mi sombrero cuando esté en el modo de detective). Sin embargo, esta es la era victoriana, así que supongo que una chica con pantalones sería bastante 'inapropiado'.

"Supongo que sería," acepté a regañadientes. "Sin embargo, no debe insultarme amigo. Prácticamente conozco todo sobre este mundo. ¿Cómo crees que yo sabía sus nombres cuando de buenas?"

"Usted sabe casi todo sobre este mundo" ¿Cuánto? " Ciel preguntó con suspicacia.

"Yo sé que usted contrajo con un demonio y dijo demonio pasa a ser Sebastian allá", le dije con calma, señalando el Sebastian sorprendido. "Y yo sé lo que le pasó durante ese mes y la tragedia antes de eso."

Ciel se sonrojó furiosamente. "H-Cómo ... Sebastian!"

"Relax!" , Le dije rápidamente. "No voy a decir a nadie, lo prometo. Cosas como que son sensibles y, ciertamente, no es asunto mío, aunque yo ya lo sé. Yo también sé lo que va a pasar en el futuro. Claro que tengo que saber lo que está pasando antes de decir nada, "Yo les dije en serio.

"Vaya, qué interesante", murmuró Sebastian, levantando una mano a la barbilla en sus pensamientos. Ciel me miró y yo trataba de no retorcerse bajo su mirada azul seria. Al igual que en serio, los niños pequeños como él no debería tener unos ojos maduros. ¿Qué era? Doce? Trece? Es muy difícil de decir ya que no sé si él tenía su cumpleaños todavía.

"Tienes razón, Sebastian", anunció Ciel por fin, su mirada sin dejar de mirarme. "Miss Sanders definitivamente llegar a ser un peón útil. Sin duda, sería una ventaja para mí tener a su alrededor."

"Bueno, si me quedo, _por favor_ , "Hice hincapié en la parte por favor. "No te refieras a mí la señorita chitose. Suena raro. Sólo me llaman héroe, todo el mundo lo hace."

Ciel asintió comprendiendo, cruzando los dedos debajo de la barbilla. "Muy bien, puede permanecer como mi invitado. Encontraré una excusa adecuada para decirle a todos más tarde. Usted puede permanecer en las habitaciones. Además, Sebastian, asegúrese de tener todo listo para la visita del Sr. Damian el día de hoy . "

"Por supuesto, joven maestro. Voy a ver a los preparativos de una sola vez", respondió Sebastian, poniendo la mano sobre su corazón y haciendo una leve reverencia antes de salir.

Sr. Damian? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes? ¡Oh sí! Me volví hacia Sebastian y le pregunté: "Oye es que Damian el amigo italiano?"

Sebastian se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "Por supuesto. Usted ha oído hablar de él?"

"Duh. No va a venir a tratar de estafar dinero de Ciel?" Le informé, volviéndose hacia la expresión de sorpresa de Ciel. Suspiré. "No sé si estar contento o enojado que se trata de la versión anime. Realmente quería el tío alemán. Parecía divertido."

Ciel y Sebastian intercambiaron una mirada antes de Sebastian se dio la vuelta y sonrió amablemente a mí. "¿Por qué no le acompañará a su habitación para la duración de su estancia? Ahí creo que va a encontrar ropa adecuada para el desgaste. Tendremos Srta. Hopkins venga a adaptar algo de ropa de mañana."

"Y por favor, estar presente cuando llegue el Sr. Damian", agregó Ciel. "Les aseguro que la visita de esta noche será" divertido "para usted."

Sonreí. "Kay kay! Hasta luego, Ciel".

"Y Sebastian, cancelar el resto de planes para hoy. Quiero pensar en esto un poco más." Sebastian asintió. Dejamos Ciel a sí mismo mientras seguía Sebastian de la habitación. No pasó mucho antes de que Sebastian me llevó a esta pequeña habitación bonita que daba al jardín exterior. Miré a mi alrededor con curiosidad, ajeno a Sebastian mirándome.

"Espero que encontrarás en esta habitación a su gusto", dijo.

Volví la cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa. "Sí, gracias. Ah, y Sebastián?"

"Sí, señorita Chií?"

"Trate de no ser demasiado duro con ellos. Los criados me refiero", añadí. Si este fue el primer episodio y luego Bard, Finny y Mey-Rin fueron, evidentemente, va a meter la pata.

Sebastian simplemente sonrió enigmáticamente. "Por supuesto, señorita héroe. Si me disculpan, tengo que preparar la visita de hoy. Si tiene alguna inquietud, simplemente llame a mí."

Con eso, se fue, dejándome solo. Me volví a la habitación, un poco excitado, un poco nervioso, y un montón helluva todo confundido. Me senté en la cama y relajado. Pensar que iba a terminar en Negro Butler, aunque todavía no estoy seguro de cómo sucedió todo. Hornos mágicos simplemente no encajan en la ecuación. ¿Y por qué Mayordomo Negro? No es que me queje... mucho (aunque Sherlock Holmes hubiera sido ideal, pero a cada uno lo suyo, supongo).

Me quité el sombrero cuando me senté y sacudí mi pelo, notando lo largo que era. Yo nunca en mi vida masticar chicle y se quedan dormidos durante el tiempo que yo vivo ni jamás ir a estilistas sin experiencia. Me quité la mochila y me bajé de la cama, abri mi maleta donde estaba mi vestido favorito de gosick de color azul. Tomé uno y de inmediato supe que no era para mí. Por una parte, era tallas más grandes. Sucks ser corto, nunca puedo encontrar buena ropa que me siente bien. Me puse el vestido de nuevo y tomé otro uno. Esto probablemente me caben. Si pudiera meter esto en y arrancar esta cosa ...

Inmediatamente me puse a trabajar, dejando de usar algunas de mis habilidades de costura que las monjas del orfanato me habían enseñado todos esos años atrás. El resto de la tarde ha sido así, y cuando terminé, me levantó el vestido. Amanda se habría sentido orgulloso, algo así.

Después de rebuscar en el armario, me acorde que tenía unas tipo botas del cosplay

Titulé mi cabeza en sus pensamientos. ¡Oh, qué diablos. Voy a poner mis propias botas. Eran patada en el culo y me los compró en el centro comercial para un negocio redondo. Me quité la ropa sans sujetador y la ropa interior y puse el vestido. Me miré en el espejo y titulé mi cabeza un poco. Estaba bien, además, Sebastián dijo que sería conseguir ropa sabían mañana. Me ató los cordones de las botas y tuve que decir, las botas y el vestido se veía bien. Lo único que no ve bien era mi pelo.

Ugh! Nunca toco el pelo durante el tiempo que yo vivo! Afortunadamente había un cepillo por el sistema de la vanidad y rápidamente se puso a trabajar, tratando de que mi pelo un poco presentable. Después de que se hizo, yo sabía que era hora de que me fui a explorar.

Y así es como terminé perderse.

Por supuesto que no fue mi culpa. Todo parecía igual a mí! Con el tiempo me encontré en la civilización, o, para decirlo con mayor precisión, lo encontré con Sebastian descubrir Bard, Mey-Rin, y Finny de malo hasta los intentos de ayudar.

"¿Cómo demonios ha ocurrido esto?" Exigió con una sonrisa tan dulce y amable que fue considerado malo.

Los tres funcionarios se encogieron de miedo.

"Yo no diluido herbicida. Pensé que sería efectivo!" Finny se lamentó.

"Yo estaba tratando de salir del juego de té que utilizamos para los huéspedes, pero se cayó y se llevó el carro hacia abajo con mi!" Mey Rin-murmuró entre lágrimas.

"Hubo un poco de carne cruda en la mesa, así que pensé en lo guiso ... uh, con un lanzallamas ...", admitió Bard, avergonzado.

"Lo sentimos mucho, Sebastian!" Todos ellos lloraron juntos, mientras que Sebastian suspiró.

Silbé con asombro cómo les, sorprendiendo a todos acerqué. Sebastian se volvió hacia mí

"que?, se me ve bien el vestido, que por cierto es cosplay"

"De hecho, es. Me disculpo tuviera que presenciar esto."

"Hey, Sebastian," interrumpió Finny. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Esta es la señorita Chitos Chií, ella es una huésped del Phantomhive del que ha venido todo el camino desde Estados Unidos", Sebastián introdujo.

Me saludó con una sonrisa. "¡Hola!"

El trío ohed y se presentaron con una sonrisa. Después de las presentaciones, me volví hacia Sebastian encontrarlo mirando su cronómetro, sumido en sus estaba pensando cómo podía salvar todo.

"Hey, Sebastian", le dije. Levantó la vista de que se trate. Señalé a Tanaka que estaba actualmente en su forma chibi (no me pregunten cómo lo hace porque yo ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible) sorbiendo su té de una taza japonesa. "En caso de duda, o en un montón helluva de problemas, sólo hacer lo que hacen los japoneses."

Eso pareció despertar una idea por la mirada en su rostro. Dio una palmada, captando la atención de los sirvientes. "Por favor, estar tranquilo todo el mundo. A partir de ahora, por favor, escuchen con atención lo que tengo que decir, y luego llevar a cabo el plan." Él tomó la copa de Tanaka y se lo mostró a todo el mundo. "Esto es lo que haremos."

Después de Sebastian dio a todos sus instrucciones Tiré de la manga antes de que se dio la vuelta. "Hola Sebastián, ¿sabes dónde está el estudio de Ciel es?"

"Por supuesto", respondió. Le dije que me diera una versión detallada porque podía perderme fácilmente. Después de que lo dejé a su trabajo, preguntándose cómo va a tener todo listo antes de que el tío italiano apareció. Doblé una esquina y encontré el florero púrpura Sebastian me dijo que sería una señal de que el estudio de Ciel era más que otra puerta. Abrí lo que supuse era su puerta y me sonrió cuando me vi sentado en su escritorio con algunos papeles en la mano. Tenía una expresión bastante triste y yo sabía por qué había aparecido.

"Sebastian dijo que no a la postre helado, ¿eh?" Sonreí mientras caminaba dentro.

Ciel miró con cara de fastidio y luego dio cuenta de mi vestido.

"Los vestidos eran demasiado grandes! Así que tuve que improvisar," dije a la defensiva, y luego hizo girar alrededor. "Pero tienes que admitir que se ve bien en mí."

"Supongo que sí", admitió a regañadientes Ciel. "Vamos a tener Nina venga mañana para conseguirle ropa nueva."

"No será que ser caro?" Me senté en la silla que había sentado antes y miró al muchacho. Él se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto del dinero no era un problema para él.

"No importa. Prefiero no hacer una escena en público."

Puse los ojos. "Y aquí viene la represión victoriana. Es un milagro que su generación, incluso lo hizo a través, no puedo creer que tu tratando de reprimir mi moderness ya."

Ciel miró fijamente a mi pelo. "Podríamos por lo menos comenzar con su cabello. El resto se ve bien, pero el pelo es demasiado largo."

Fruncí el ceño, acariciando la barbilla longitud del pelo. "¿Y qué crees que debo hacer al respecto?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Pon una cinta en él?"

Rompí mis dedos. "¡Tienes razón!" Arranqué un pedazo de cinta que había cosido en el vestido antes y tomó un mechón de pelo del lado izquierdo de la cabeza antes de que me lo até juntos. Después de que se hizo, se lo mostré a Ciel. "Ta-da! ¿Qué piensas ahora?"

Miró luego cerró sus ojos. "Es aceptable".

Hice un puchero. "Usted sabe, si usted desea conseguir popular entre las damas hay que echarle piropos mucho mejor entonces" aceptable". Me romperías el corazón si yo estuviera en el lugar de lizzy"

Ciel abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó. Me eché a reír. Era demasiado lindo! "Es sólo una idea. ¿Ha pensado en lo que harías con el amigo italiano?"

Ciel tosió un poco, el rojo en sus mejillas retroceso. "Sí. Sé exactamente qué hacer. Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es esperar."

"Lo que no debe ser demasiado largo", le dije, caminando hacia la ventana. Miré de nuevo a él. "¿Vas a seguir trabajando en el negocio y lo que no?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta cuando de repente lo abrase.

"Hey! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" Exigió, un rubor arrastrándose sobre sus mejillas.

"Tratando de conseguir una reacción de usted. Eres demasiado adorable para no meterse con," le dije, metiendo la mejilla. Entonces me bajé de él y me dirigí a la puerta. "Sé un buen chico y decir no a las drogas."

Ciel gruñó, guardando su ropa. "niño?. ¿No es usted uno?"

Me saqué la lengua. "Pues no. Tengo dieciséis años, haciéndome un adolescente."

Se veía muy sorprendido por la noticia. "15? Te lo menos trece o catorce años que pensaba."

Miré hacia él con aire de suficiencia, sacudiendo el pelo como lo hacen en los anuncios de champú cursi. "pff, creo que no crecí demasiado"

Ciel miró las manos cruzadas. "Ya veo."

"Bueno, se divierten con su trabajo! Venir a buscarme cuando el tío italiano aparece, voy a estar en mi habitación." Dije alegremente antes de salir de su oficina. Y, por supuesto, yo no sé dónde está mi habitación era, pero voy a volver después de una salida tan genial era un no definitivo-no. Finalmente después de mucho ensayo y error, encontré mi habitación y gratitud me acomodé en la cama. Busqué en mi mochila y encontré mi Ipod (todavía funcionaba, además de la batería llena, yay!). Me conecté mis auriculares y escuché a Bad Romance de Lady GaGa (tengo este hábito de poner mis canciones en la repetición que molestó a Amanda ya mi mejor amigo Steven gótico chico que no tiene fin, pero bueno, yo era esa clase de chica, encontrado la inspiración a través de él ^. ^).

Sentí tirón del sueño en mí hasta que finalmente cedió y tomó una siesta o dormir la siesta que me gustaba llamarlo. Más tarde me despertó por un golpe en la puerta. Bostecé y detuve mi Ipod antes de levantarme y contesté. Sebastián estaba allí con toda su gloria mayordomo oscuro.

"Mi joven amo desea que usted presente. Estimado cliente de honor ha llegado", me informó. Mi rostro se iluminó. Esto sólo puede significar que la cena estaba en camino pronto.

"Cool", le dije, lo que Sebastián me llevó a la sala de estar. Encontré Ciel y el tío italiano, el Sr. Damián, ya sentados, un juego de mesa que se establece entre ellos. Ooh esto fue que juego de mesa majorally macabra que Ciel y el chico había estado jugando en el anime. Me había preguntado cómo sería ser como para jugarlo. Probablemente era más divertido que sentimos y Candyland (no me malinterpreten, me encanta ese juego de tablero, pero se pone un poco aburrido después de un tiempo, no muy diferente a Clue, que poseía en cierto).Entré y me detuve en seco. "Usted llamó?" Dije con acento timbre sur.

Ciel y el chico levantó la vista. El tipo italiano, el Sr. Damián, me miró con curiosidad. "Ah, y ¿a quién tenemos aquí?"

"Esta es la señorita Sanders héroe, un invitado mío de América. Ella está aquí por negocios. Le pregunté a unirse a nosotros para la cena."

I una reverencia y le di mi mejor sonrisa falsa. "Es un placer conocerlo, señor Damián. Espero que usted disfrute de su tiempo aquí."

"Vamos héroe. Vamos a jugar", anunció Ciel y ansiosamente se sentó entre ellos. El juego fue creado y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Sr. Damián inició el negocio ya que el juego avanzaba.

"El progreso de la tecnología de hilatura en el este de la India es realmente sorprendente. También estamos desarrollando un personal bastante de primera categoría..."

Claro que lo eres. Giré la cima y vi que la tierra en cuatro. Tomé cuatro pasos y miré a Ciel, que hizo un trompo y se trasladó de sus pasos en consecuencia.

"'Usted está hechizado por los ojos de los muertos", "murmuró. "Mala suerte. Pierdo una vez."

"Ahora es la oportunidad perfecta!" afirmó el Sr. Damián, haciendo caso omiso de la declaración de Ciel. Yo lo miraba con una expresión molesta. ¿Se acaba de prisa? El juego fue consiguiendo realmente muy interesante. Mi gótico y orgulloso amigo Steven (junto con sus mórbidas pequeños hermanos) le habría encantado este juego. "Nos gustaría ampliar nuestra empresa y asegurar una fuerza de trabajo-"

"Es tu turno," Ciel interrumpió, viendo que yo estaba un poco impaciente y molesto por dallying Dilly de Damián.

"Ah, sí", dijo Damián. "Entonces, si me disculpan...", le hizo girar la parte superior y que aterrizó en cinco. "De acuerdo, cinco espacios." Él movió su pieza y volvió a hablar. "Por lo tanto, si se me permite pedir su apoyo en forma de otros 12.000 libras..."

Allí estaba. La mirada malvada y codiciosa en los ojos, se podía decir que estaba tan totalmente acostado. Una de las muchas cosas que no me agradó la mayoría son unos mentirosos. Ciel abrió los ojos y miró al señor Damián.

"Creo que sería una empresa rentable para usted, mi señor," continuó el Sr. Damián, totalmente tratando de succionar. Esto me recordó aquella vez cuando el amigo de papá de la estación de policía me llevó en un paseo durante su turno en que nos topamos con un traficante de drogas. El dealer rota había sido persuadir a un amigo de mi padre para no entregarlo, incluso yendo tan lejos como soborno. Huelga decir que esa noche le dije a mi papá cómo su amigo arrestó a un traficante de drogas. Ese día había sido muy divertido. Oh, espera, el Sr. Damián seguía hablando. "Me gustaría llegar a ser un vehículo para la Compañía Funtom," me reí mentalmente. Ciel fue realmente un genio para llegar a nombre de su empresa, en serio, lo que es un ingenioso juego de palabras. "Para hacer un nombre por sí mismo aún más grande en el sur de Asia"

"Se pierde una pierna en el bosque encantado", interrumpió Ciel.

"¿Eh?"

"Es el turno de chií-sama. Perdí una vez ¿recuerdas?"

Sr. Damián tartamudeó. "O-Oh, bien."

Giré la parte superior y se trasladó hasta cinco pasos. Mi pequeña figura cayó en un agujero negro que Ciel tomó y la metió en una cueva subterránea con cráneos esparcidos alrededor. Lo miré en cuestión y sonrió ligeramente. "Al parecer, usted está atascado en una zanja, Hero. Pierdes dos vueltas", dijo con calma-.

"Maldición," murmuré mientras cruzaba los brazos. Eché un vistazo al Sr. Damian. "Tu turno".

Sr. Damian asintió y giró. "Ahora, seis ..."

"No, eso es tres." Ciel le informó, con las manos cruzadas.

"¿Qué? Pero ..."

"Has perdido una pierna, el Sr. Damián," Yo no podía dejar de añadir alegría. "Con una sola pierna, pasa la mitad del número de plazas. Sucks eh? Por lo menos no está atascado en una zanja."

Sr. Damián miró confundido por un segundo, pero luego se echó a reír. "Este es un juego muy severa bordo", dijo con su acento italiano. "¿No hay alguna manera de recuperar mi pierna?"

Ciel se puso serio cuando dijo: "Me temo que una vez que has perdido algo, nunca se puede esperar obtener por ti." Oh no, Ciel estaba teniendo un momento! Le arrebató la figura del Sr. Damián y lo colocó en una foto de alguien que quema en una hoguera. "Tu cuerpo es quemado por las llamas que rabian."

Italiano amigo estaba buscando un poco incómodo al mirar la foto. Miré de nuevo a Ciel y el ceño por un segundo antes de que yo alegremente sonrió de nuevo. "Supongo que tienes razón, Ciel. Lo que verdaderamente se pierde es imposible regresar. Es por eso que es mejor con tan sólo mirar hacia adelante y espero que venga algo mejor a lo largo del camino. Después de todo, usted puso en su todo. ¿Qué más hay que perder el derecho del Sr. Damián? "Yo lo miraba con una mirada socarrona que se aclaró la garganta antes de que está de acuerdo conmigo. "Increíble. Tu turno Ciel!"

Miré a Ciel y estaba un poco sorprendido de encontrar que estaba empezando a mirarme con una expresión indescifrable. Duró unos segundos, pero se sentía como horas antes de reanudar el juego. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, finalmente me levanté de la zanja, pero cada vez que me movía iba a resultar que estaba atrapado o atascado en algo que se hace perder turnos, para gran diversión de Ciel. Finalmente, Sebastián abrió la puerta, anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Mi rostro se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad. Cena!

"Ah, la cena en el jardín de piedra? He estado esperando ansiosamente", dijo el Sr. Damián con una sonrisa.

"Oh, pero ¿qué pasa con el juego?" , Le dije. Por mucho que la cena me llamó, tenía muchas ganas de vencer a Ciel que mantuvo dando estas miradas laterales que decía 'perder era inevitable. Hmpf! Le mostraré el poder invencible de Héroe Sanders, extraordinario detective!

"Entonces vamos a terminar jugando después", dijo con firmeza-Ciel.

Sr. Damián rió nerviosamente. "No estoy seguro de que tenemos que terminar, es claro que voy a perder, señorita Sanders también."

Hey! "Este juego no ha terminado hasta que la señora gorda canta!" Dije con arrogancia. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todo el mundo me estaba dando las expresiones WTF. Me reí por la vergüenza. "¡Oh, es un sólo una expresión tonta en América. Muy común, la verdad. Nunca te preocupes por mí!"

Ciel se burlaba, pero se puso de pie. "No es mi estilo de abandonar un juego a medio camino", dijo el Sr. Damián. Me levanté también y seguí Ciel, pero no antes de que ambos, más como tres con Sebastián audiencia demonio súper, escuché al Sr. Damián murmurar "lo infantil". Amigo, gran error. Mentalmente me reí de cómo el tío italiano intentó cubrir su error arriba. Fue una épica que aprovecha como me reí audiblemente mientras caminaba hacia Sebastián, quien entrecerró los ojos al señor Damián. Y lo mejor está por venir!

Ciel, el Sr. Damián y yo nos sentamos afuera en el impresionante jardín de piedra. Me quedé boquiabierta de lo elegante y todo tenía un aspecto oriental, muy diferente a simplemente observando todo desde el manga y el anime. Se veía mejor en la vida real. Sebastián fue un verdadero hacedor de milagros! Me senté junto a Ciel y Sebastián miraba mientras se acercaba con Mey-Rin.

"El menú de esta noche es un finamente picada carne cruda _donburi_ de nuestra Bardroy cocinero, "dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa. Oh, por favor, Bard simplemente troceados y capas ello. Sin embargo, admití a mí mismo, que hizo un buen trabajo. Ciel y el Sr. Damián dieron Sebastián el "huh?" mirar mientras él se sirvió la cena. Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que era carne cruda. Mentalmente palideció. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar que la carne estaba cruda? Hecho: Los hispanos nos caracterizamos por nuestro intenso amor de la carne. Y nuestra carne tenía que ser cocinado. Cuando yo había ido a un buffet japonés donde habían estado al servicio de sushi, no podía soportarlo. Amanda había comido con regocijo mientras sufría dolores de hambre por el resto del día.

"Don...?" Sr. Damián dijo en una total confusión. "Y esta es... la cena...?"

"Sí. ¿Está familiarizado con él?" Preguntó Sebastián. "Una cocina tradicional transmitida en Japón desde tiempos antiguos! Un lujo ofrecido a alguien que ha hecho un trabajo de nota en señal de gratitud y reconocimiento! Esa es la comida que llamamos el _donburi_ plato! "

Uh-oh. Sebastián estaba tan apasionado que una ola proverbial nos lava, dejando al Sr. Damián exclamó: "Estoy boquiabierto." Me reí, no pensé que las cosas como lo que sucedió en la vida real.

Sebastián continuó, mirando elegante y refinado. "Hemos elaborado este esquema para mostrar sólo una pequeña muestra de nuestro agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos realizados en nombre de la Compañía Funtom."

Oí Finny, Bard, y el Sr. Tanaka susurrando cerca. Me reí en silencio otra vez. Con ese tipo de persuasión, ¿cómo podría no intentarlo? Después de todo, papá siempre decía que no lo golpee hasta que lo pruebes, que también podría intentarlo.

En el fondo, escuché al Sr. Damián ríen y dicen que se trataba de una idea única (que fue, por cierto) y que fue la legendaria hospitalidad Phantomhive primera clase para usted. No le hice caso y me lo comí, la búsqueda de la comida sorprendentemente delicioso. Hmm, tal vez la carne cruda no era tan malo de vez en mucho tiempo.

"Hemos preparado un vino cuyo ramo no entrará en conflicto con el aroma de la salsa de soja. Mey-Rin", llamado Sebastián.

-Oh no, otro desastre en ciernes. Finalmente, Mey-Rin se acercó al Sr. Damián nerviosismo. Estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo a notar la joven inquieta con el vino en la mano, con la cara roja al recordar la cara smexy de Sebastián (y que sin duda _es_ una cara smexy). Con sus gafas rotas, la pobre muchacha vierte el vino en el mantel en lugar de la copa de vino y que prácticamente podía oír todo el mundo grito en shock mientras la mancha creció más y más grande.

"Mey-Rin, está derramando el vino!" alguien silbó.

Pobre Ciel parecía acabado, pero no te preocupes. No cuando Semixy Sebastián, rápido como un rayo, cogió el mantel y tiró de él fuera de la mesa con un broche de oro que ni siquiera un profesional podría haber hecho. Ciel miró atónito como no es una cosa en la mesa se movió tanto como una pulgada. El agua en el vaso suavemente ondulado, pero permaneció quieto. Esto era mejor que el anime! Yo sólo tenía que dar un poco de aplaudir. "Bravo, Sebastián!" Yo le dije con una sonrisa. Ciel rápidamente recompuso como el Sr. Damián miró la mesa y vio el mantel que falta.

"Hmm? ¿Dónde está el mantel?" -exclamó con sorpresa. En el fondo, Finny y Bard agarraron al nervioso Mey-Rin y se la llevaron.

Ciel está sonriendo ligeramente más cara de póquer entró como él contestó, "Yo vi una mota de polvo en el mantel, así que tuve que quitar. Pagar sin mente". Niza ahorrar.

Sebastián hizo una leve reverencia. "Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor. Por favor, tómese su tiempo y disfrutar de la cena."

Sr. Damián se echó a reír de nuevo. "Bueno... Estoy asombrada, Señor Phantomhive. ¡Qué hombre verdaderamente capaz que es."

Ciel miró y sonrió. "Él simplemente hizo lo que era correcto como mi siervo."

"Mi señor tiene toda la razón. Ya ves, yo no soy más que un infierno de un mayordomo."

Casi me muero al escuchar la famosa frase en persona. Amanda será tan celoso de mí cuando le digo esto cuando me voy a casa! El resto de la cena pasó pacíficamente y pronto regresó a la sala de dibujo. Cuando nos sentamos, el Sr. Damián llegó rápidamente al punto.

"Ahora bien, sobre el contrato..."

Ciel miró hacia arriba. "Antes de eso, tenemos que terminar nuestro juego."

Asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo.

Sr. Damián parecía desanime, pero luego puso una expresión triste en su rostro. "A-Ah, bien, pero me temo que tengo otra cita para ir a ..."

"Los niños están ávidos de juegos", explicó Ciel, que luego dio el Sr. Damián una sonrisa sabiendo. "Lo sabes tan bien como yo."

El tipo italiano frunció el ceño, pero luego se recuperó rápidamente. Esto era como ver un partido de ping pong. "En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir prestado el teléfono por un momento en primer lugar?" Al igual que Sebastián entró con el carro del té, el Sr. Damián dejó. Miré con escepticismo el té que me dio. Otra cosa que no hago es el té, no le gusta las cosas. Bebí un poco y tuvo que poner rápidamente hacia abajo sin hacer una mueca. Ciel también frunció el ceño cuando captó el olor del té.

"¿Qué es esto? Su aroma es tan débil."

"He traído el té italiana en deferencia a nuestros clientes", explicó Sebastián.

"El té de italiano?" Ciel arqueó una ceja. Y estoy de acuerdo con él. Ni siquiera soporto las cosas normales.

"En Italia, el café es la bebida de la corriente principal, así que es difícil encontrar los tés de alta calidad allí."

"Ugh," murmuré. "No me gusta el té."

"¿no te gusta el té?" Preguntó Ciel, sorprendido.

"No, a menos que tenga mucha azúcar y leche. Soy mexicano recuerdas nosotros nos gusta más el café ", le dije en serio. Fue un hecho triste, que permitió a mis amigos para que me toman el pelo a ningún extremo. También proporcionó un montón de bromas sobre mí siendo una vergüenza para la raza hispana. Bueno, yo no era café, así cubano o mexicano no es lo mío.

Sebastián se limitó a sonreír. "Voy a tomar nota de que, para futura referencia, señorita héroe. Y es que el té no es de su agrado, mi señor?"

Ciel miró al té. "No. No me gusta en absoluto."

Sebastián recibió el mensaje. "Voy a ir a preparar el postre."

Me levanté de un salto con impaciencia. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Sebastián miró sorprendido antes de que se recuperara rápidamente con una sonrisa. "¿Estás segura, Chií-sama?"

"Absolutamente", le dije con una sonrisa feliz. "Se merece el mejor budín de siempre."

Ciel cerró los ojos ante una luz siniestra brilló a través de ellos. "Sí, utilice la señorita ayuda del héroe. ¡Que disfrute de la hospitalidad Phantomhive al máximo."

Sebastián se inclinó ante él reveló sus rojos ojos demoníacos. "Sí, mi señor."

He tenido experiencia con asustar a la gente antes. Steven había insistido Me uno a él para Halloween y con sus hermanos y mi ayuda, se asustó al medio barrio a la muerte, lo cual hicimos bastante espléndida, quizás un poco demasiado bien ya que una de las víctimas tenía un derrame cerebral y tuvo que ser llevado a la hospital. Pero estaba bien porque el chico vivía en el final. De todas formas, casi me rompieron un intestino cuando Sebastián se acercó al hombre asustado en el suelo. Miró frenéticamente a alejarse cojeando en el miedo. Entonces le acercó, con los brazos detrás de la espalda como yo alegremente le sonreí.

"¿Qué pasa, señor Damián? ¿No quieres un poco de leche?" Dije con voz dulce niña. "Dicen que Sebastián es simplemente el mejor. Oigo añade un ingrediente secreto especial que hace que el pudding rojo como la sangre! ¿Y no es extraño? Pudding rojo que quiero decir?"

El hombre parecía que iba a tener un ataque al corazón. Era bastante fácil de atraerlo a la cocina a oscuras y en el horno, que confundió con un armario. Sebastián volvió el horno y abrió el pequeño pestillo rectangular.

"Mi lo que un invitado impacientes son. ¡Y pensar que se trataría de llegar a la leche en el horno ..."

Sr. Damián boquiabierto. "O-Oven? Abre Por favor, abra la puerta!"

Mis ojos se sustituyen Sebastián. "El señor Damián ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? No se supone ser el ingrediente secreto para hoy. Tuvimos otra persona estaba previsto, pero no importa. Creo que un pudding italiano seguiría siendo igual de sabroso", que intervino, sonriendo a través de mis ojos.

Me levanté y miré a Sebastián que estaba buscando al hombre aterrorizado en el horno ardiendo lentamente a través de la escotilla abierta. "No sé italianos? Plum Pudding, pastel de carne picada..." Sebastián tenía una sonrisa parecía bastante mal mientras continuaba. "Hay muchos postres aquí en Inglaterra que contiene grasa animal."

Fue entonces cuando él asintió para que me deslice el pestillo cerrado. "Adiós, Sr. Damián!"

Ni que decir, que fue muy divertido ver al Sr. Damián alejarse cojeando como una gallina asustada de la mansión Phantomhive. Ciel y yo nos reímos cuando escuchamos gritar.

"Lo que un grito horrible. Parece un cerdo ahogado," Ciel añade como estábamos terminando el juego. "Él vende la fábrica sin decírmelo y luego dice que quiere" asegurar una fuerza de trabajo '? ¿De verdad creía que pudiera mantenerlo en secreto? Esa estúpida embustero... "

"¡Uf!" Dije, reaccionando al juego de mesa. "Acabo de recibir apuñalado por espigas. Al menos es mejor que caer en otra zanja."

"Hay una explicación simple para ello", dijo Ciel con calma. "Esto significa que usted está atrapado aquí. Y no importa lo mucho que el deseo de salir y ganar te vas a caer y ser atrapado aquí, una y otra vez."

Miré hacia arriba. "Me encanta la forma de leer mi fortuna en este momento. Y todo lo que quiero discutir contigo creo que tienes razón. Por el momento, al menos," me quejé cuando Ciel hizo su poco movimiento de un peón de la imagen feliz fin. Juego perdido. Perdí. Me aparté y me estiré. "Sabes Ciel, incluso si estoy atrapado aquí no voy a romper mentalmente y empezar a llorar. No es mi estilo. Soy una persona bastante optimista y voy a seguir adelante. Y tú también", Le dije mientras me levantaba.

"¿Qué puedes entender lo que yo he pasado?" Ciel murmuró. "Si sabes todo sobre mí, entonces usted debe saber esto también."

Suspiré. Yo lo que no soy bueno en esto de la terapia psicológica. "Tienes razón. No entiendo, pero ¿sabes qué? Peores cosas han sucedido a otras personas. Y todavía vive a través de él lo suficiente como para recuperar un poco de lo que perdieron."

Ciel permaneció en silencio. "Ya te dije que una vez que realmente pierdes algo que no puedes recuperarlo. Y yo no soy como los demás." Con un rostro tan serio ¿cómo no darle un abrazo? Él se sonrojó mientras mi cara se acercaba a él. "¿Podrías dejar eso? Es muy apropiado! ¡Fuera!"

"Ciel", me dijo mientras me veía. "Todavía eres joven. Usted tiene una cara bonita y el agua súper ricos. Sí, sus padres se han ido y lo que ocurrió durante ese mes era bastante horrible tener a otros cometer suicidio. Pero están aquí. Tu aún te así que lo entiendan y ser un hombre ", le dije alegremente, palmeando la espalda bruscamente. Caminé hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. "Voy a ir a la cama y que probablemente debería hacer lo mismo también buenas noches!"

Ciel miró la puerta cerrada durante unos minutos antes de volver su atención al juego de mesa, tocando su pequeño peón mientras miraba seriamente en ello. Por fin se cerró el ojo."Niña tonta", murmuró antes de levantarse.

Subí por la gran escalera y vi a Sebastián subiendo. "Oh Sebastián!"

Levantó la vista y sonrió. "Es algo que el asunto Te Chií?"

"Me preguntaba si me a mi habitación podría mostrar? Sólo sé cómo llegar al estudio de Ciel".

"Por supuesto." A medida que subimos, yo no podía dejar que mi mente divague. ¿Dónde más para pasear, pero al mayordomo smexy delante de mí?

"Hey Sebastián, tengo que felicitar a la forma en que manejó las cosas hoy en día," le dije. "Estuviste increíble, pero eso es de esperar de ti."

"Gracias, Chií-sama y estás en lo correcto, que se espera de el mayordomo Phantomhive," dijo.

"Tengo curiosidad. Si Ciel le dio el nombre de Sebastián, entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre real?"

Sebastián no dijo nada durante unos minutos antes de que finalmente respondió. "¿Por qué quieres saber algo así?"

"Siempre me he preguntado. ¿Es una de esas cosas donde el nombre controla el demonio? Algo así como fearies de Holly Black?" Pregunté, estudiando su perfil.

"Tienes esta noche y no hablador."

"Curiosidad".

"Recuerdo un dicho en el sentido de" la curiosidad mató al gato "," Sebastián respondió, dándome una mirada lateral. Sonreí.

"Y hay otro que dice" Satisfacción trajo de vuelta. "

Él se rió entre dientes. "Por supuesto que es divertido. Y sí. Nuestro nombre es un arma poderosa que podría ser utilizado en contra de nosotros. Ni siquiera un contrato o se necesitaría un hechizo de invocación".

"Lo sabía. Mi amigo es en este tipo de cosas, así que estaba simplemente preguntando. Además, recuerdo algo sobre demonios y cómo valoran su estética, pero ¿alguna vez has hecho algo que tú mismo disfrutas?"

"Yo mismo disfruto?"

"Al igual que si yo tenía un trabajo como empleada doméstica, pero en mis días libres me gustaría ir y ayudar en el orfanato local. Eso sería algo que me gusta hacer."

Sebastián me miró con una expresión indescifrable antes de sonreír. "¿Por qué servir al joven maestro es lo que me gusta hacer más."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa con los gatos?"

Sorpresa capturó sus características. "Usted sabe de eso?"

"Por supuesto. Yo lo sé todo, casi. Hey es que la puerta?"

Sebastián negó con la cabeza. "Esa puerta conduce a la sala de billar."

Billar! Tío me encanta jugar eso! Soy un genio total de! Incluso he apresuré algunas personas arrogantes tontos de su masa antes. Uno de los chicos mayores del orfanato me enseñó que después les pregunté sobre ello. Sonreí, esperando poder jugar pronto y tal vez superar Ciel.

"Bueno", le dije. Me volví hacia Sebastián y continué mi "Conoce el Michaelis Sebastián Real" plan. "¿Alguna vez has amado antes? ¿O tenía una novia?"

Esta vez, Sebastián se detuvo, haciendo que me topo con su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y me miró en cuestión.

"¿Qué? Es una pregunta legítima! Fanfiction le haría eso a una niña. He leído demasiado como para no hacer esta pregunta. Así derrame."

Él arqueó una ceja.

"Oh, no me digas que no, porque los demonios pueden ame también. Es una emoción universal que aun Dios mismo siente. Aún no se puede escapar de sus garras," dije a la defensiva.

Sebastián sólo suspiró, poniendo una mano en mi espalda mientras seguimos caminando. "Si eso te hace dejar de hacer estas preguntas infernales. No es imposible que los demonios les encanta, pero si lo hemos sentido que ni siquiera ser consciente de ello. Nuestro propósito es llevar a los seres humanos por mal camino, para tentarlos. Algunos de nosotros probablemente ni siquiera sabemos qué es el amor 'real' es. Es un sentimiento tan débil. Podrían confundir el sentimiento con su obsesión del alma. Sería algo muy raro ver a un demonio domesticado por un ser humano, con tal una emoción frágil".

"Tamed?" Reflexioné. "Esa es una manera divertida de decirlo. ¿Qué podría domar a un demonio?"

"Algo así como un compañero de demonio, pero esa es la materia de leyendas."

"compañera demonio? Como un alma gemela? Demonios tiene eso? Oh enfriar. Pero ¿qué quiere decir, una leyenda?"

"Exactamente lo que parece, señorita Chií. Aparentemente cada demonio tiene su compañero de demonio. El mate que equilibrar el poder de uno todavía hacer ese demonio más fuerte que nunca antes. Pero las posibilidades de encontrar un compañero de demonio de uno son casi nulas. Yo sólo he conocido una pareja, pero eso fue hace siglos ".

"Eh", le dije con asombro. Esto ciertamente no estaba en el manga o el anime. "¿Cómo se puede saber si una persona es su compañero de demonio?"

"Ha dicho que no habrá marca de la respectiva demonio en ellos, como cuando hacemos contratos. Sólo es blanco, que se supone que representa la pareja no reclamados. Una vez reclamó la marca se vuelve negro. Tuve mi tiempo justo para la búsqueda pero dejado de buscar después de un milenio". Dejó de hablar, como si se diera cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Sonreí. Sip. Yo hice eso a la gente, les hacía demasiado hablador. Otra habilidad que tiene de ser un extraordinario detective. Sebastián repente me hizo girar a un lado. "Y aquí está su habitación."

"Oh. Gracias Sebastián!" Me volví y le di un poco de onda. "Disfruté nuestra charla. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez. Buenas noches!"

Después entré, Sebastián se frotó la frente con el dorso de su guante. Nunca supo lo agotador catering su tiempo viajando invitado sería ni tampoco anticipar decirle mucho acerca de sí mismo. ¿Por qué se quiere saber de todos modos? Sin embargo, la diversión que tenía la sensación de que daría a luz la pena. Pero... había algo extraño en ella. No eran sus gestos o lo que ella dijo, pero algo extraño en la propia chica. Él sabía que ella era un ser humano hasta la médula por lo que no podía entender lo que sentía de ella. Dejando eso de lado, Sebastián se fue, listo para preparar el joven maestro de la cama.

Fue probablemente alrededor de las diez de la noche y todavía no podía dormir. Tuve mucha suerte de que Sebastián tenía mi almohada Negro mayordomo trajo aquí, de lo contrario no habría dormido (me pregunto qué pensaban de él, probablemente pensando que soy una especie de acosador obsesivo). Me tiré a un lado de la cama, para permanecer inmóvil durante unos minutos hasta que me volví hacia el otro lado, pero no importa lo que hice yo ni siquiera podía sentir una pizca de sueño.

Me senté, sintiéndose molesto. Fue la cama. Tenía que ser, quiero decir que era demasiado grande y maldito ... está bien así que quizás no la cama (tengo una cama de matrimonio en su casa después de todo). Suspiré internamente. Está bien, lo admito. Supongo que el problema es que desde mis días de nuevo en el orfanato, siempre he tenido que compartir la cama con otra chica y en lugar de sentirse apretado, de hecho me sentí bastante reconfortado. Por alguna extraña razón, el sentimiento de soledad siempre parecía aferrarse a mí como una segunda piel Era extraño y nunca parecía ir realmente lejos. La sensación se agudizó por la noche. Incluso después de que me adoptó, papá tenía un Rottweiler llamado fideos y fideos siempre dormía conmigo en mi cama. No pasa una noche en la que alguien (normalmente Amanda o mi amigo Pepper Chinese, la chica prácticamente vive en mi casa desde que ambos somos vecinos de al lado y tiene como unos cinco hermanos a los que necesita para alejarse de riesgo o el envío de uno de a la sala de emergencia, algo que su madre no lo aprobaría definitivamente) o algo (fideos) no está durmiendo en mi cama.

Ayer en la noche estaba bien para mí porque Ciel estaba allí, pero ahora ... suspiré audiblemente, por la que se en la cama con un gemido. Diez minutos más tarde me levanté de la cama. Eso fue todo! Ciel es sólo va a tener que lidiar con eso. Soy demasiado viejo para crecer fuera de este hábito ahora. Cogí la almohada Mayordomo Negro y marché por el pasillo, tratando de adivinar dónde está la habitación del chico podría ser. Después de unas cuantas puertas, finalmente lo encontré.

El chico parecía estar dormido pacíficamente; suerte de él que no tiene el hábito de la mía. Me metí bajo las sábanas y ajusté mi almohada, sintiendo mucho más sueño más cómoda y.

Ciel volvió y se pasó la mano contra mi mejilla. Me mudé lejos, sintiendo reclamación sueño cuando me sentí que se siente de repente. Ugh. Gemí y me di la vuelta.

"¿_Chií_? W-¿qué estás haciendo aquí? "

"Vete a dormir", murmuré.

"Pero esto es muy inadecuado, tú no puedes dormir aquí!"

Suspiré y me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Me sorprendí al encontrar el rostro enrojecido. Se le daba un aspecto muy lindo. "Ciel. No puedo dormir sin que nadie duerma a mi lado. Es una costumbre que se formó desde que era pequeña. Y ya que estoy bastante seguro de que no me va a comprar un perro, sólo vamos a tratar con ella mi víctima".

"¡Pero esta es mi habitación!"

"Y es una cama enorme. Relájate, si un intruso entra, yo te protegeré. Aunque estoy seguro de Sebastián se han ocupado de la cuestión en consecuencia."

"¡Pero yo soy un chico y tú eres una chica!" Insistió, cara todavía roja.

Me revolvió el pelo juguetonamente. "Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo manejar yo mismo en la cama. Y usted es como el hermano que nunca tuve. Ahora vete a dormir", le dije, bostezando y cerrando los ojos.

No vi Ciel ceño, sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de por qué no le gustaba que se refiera como un hermano pequeño, sobre todo por mí. Finalmente, su rubor desapareció y suspiró.

"Muy bien, puedes quedarte, ¡pero no esperes que esto es una ocurrencia regular!" Yo no lo entiendo. Yo estaba profundamente dormida.Final del formulario

profundamente dormi


	3. ese detective perfecto, ocupado

_**En el mundo kuroshitsuji**_

_**Cap 3 : ese detective perfecto, días ocupados**_

_**Nos soy dueña de chobits ni de kuroshitsuji**_

Punto de vista de nadie

Por la mañana llegó y Sebastián vino a despertar a su joven amo, él fue muy divertido y sorprendido encontrarnos durmiendo juntos otra vez. Por supuesto, cuando Ciel despertó inmediatamente comenzó a lavar y afirmando que dormir juntos fue mi idea, que no era más que forma de tirarme al demonio. Poco a poco me senté y miré alrededor de la habitación, sintiéndose como un zombie y con la esperanza de que no parezco uno, hasta que vi el carro lleno de té y golosinas mañana.

"COMIDA!" -Exclamé con alegría, saliendo de la cama.

"Voy a tener el desayuno listo en breve", anunció Sebastián cuando éste iba a cambiar su amo. Se detuvo cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto. Ciel miró también, sorprendido.

"¿Qué llevas puesto?" -exclamó, sonrojándose.

Miré a mí mismo, no veía cuál era el problema. Yo tenía ropa extra para llevar lejos en la mochila por si acaso cualquier emergencia se levantó. Estaba vestida actualmente en mi XL T-shirt de los Marlins y mis medias de yoga. Me robé una galleta y empecé comiendo en él, mirándolos con una expresión de desconcierto.

"Sus piernas están mostrando!" Ciel dijo como si la sola idea era totalmente escandalosa.

"Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Estoy usando mis medias. Algunas piel está obligado a demostrar, además de que no dijo nada anoche," señalé.

Sebastian se rió en voz baja, recibiendo la ira avergonzada de Ciel. "Bueno, yo no sabía que eras tan poca ropa! Gracias a Dios Nina Hopkins va a venir. Esperamos que usted tiene algo adecuado para llevar ante mis invitados lleguen."

"Los clientes?"

"Algunos socios con los que trabajo como Phantomhive Earl", explicó Ciel, dejando Sebastian desabrochar su vestido de noche. Me di la vuelta en sus pensamientos. Hmm, era esto cuando Ciel se ve nada mal culo en la silla, hablando de deshacerse de las ratas? Oh cool!

Me doy la vuelta y levanté la mano en el entusiasmo.

"Cuenta conmigo! Quiero hacer una entrada y luzca tan cool!" Hice una pausa durante unos segundos antes de que me di cuenta de Ciel en un estado de desnudez próximo. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y eché a reír nerviosamente. "Voy a volver a mi habitación y esperar a que termine de cambiar. Por cierto, asegúrate de comer un montón. Usted sigue buscando escuálido si no lo hace."

"Hey!" Ciel gritó mientras cerraba la puerta, riendo.

Había tres posibles palabras para describir Nina Hopkins: Yo puta te amo! Bueno eso era cuatro, pero lo que sea. Me hicieron esperar en una sala construida especialmente para armarios. Me había sentado en una silla al revés, escuchar Ghost Town de Shiny Toy Guns, ignorando Ciel mientras intentaba decirme que sentarse y al menos actuar como una dama adecuada para un poco, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando Miss Fashion Tendencia en toda su gloria.

Ella se dedicó a su trabajo y me mantengo en una plataforma redonda donde se mide cada centímetro de mí. Al parecer, ella le dijo que conseguirme un poco de todo, vestidos de día, vestidos de noche, abrigos, vestidos de noche, ropa interior, enaguas, hábitos de montar, botas, zapatos, guantes, sombreros y tocados, medias, ligas y prácticamente todo lo que una dama victoriana necesaria . "Ay, señorita héroe. ¿No eres un muñeco? Me encanta tu color!" felicitaba mientras grababa las mediciones. "Yo también admiro sus medidas de cadera, muy impresionante." Me sonrojé. "Pero, por desgracia, sus pechos son tan pequeños," ella dijo, acariciando ellos.

Suspiré. "Lo sé. Son mi mayor debilidad. Me han dicho que el masaje les ayuda a crecer más grande, pero nunca tengo tiempo."

"Te puedo ayudar con eso, simplemente llamo a mí! También he oído que es un hecho beber mucha leche y fruta de la papaya también ayuda", Nina suministrado. En el fondo vi rubor Ciel y Sebastián mirada.

Me eché a reír. Chicos.

"Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que van a crecer más en poco tiempo. Vas a esa edad madura donde van a hincharse cuando menos te lo esperes demasiado! Ahora a negocio, tú me has inspirado Srta. chii Y me encanta que la originalidad americana de los suyos a pensar que hay alguien que comparte mi punto de vista no sólo eso, pero tengo una palabra para ti:..!. puro "

Levanté mis cejas. "puro ¿Cómo? Soy Jane totalmente llano. Incluso me recuerdo a mí mismo el color blanco."

"Pero esa es la cosa! En ninguna parte he visto a una persona de su coloración y que mi querida, te hace puro. De hecho, hay algunos diseños que quiero probar ya. Ya tienes dieciséis años, voy a poner que en vestidos maduros, pero voy a añadir algunas pequeñas cintas niña y volantes añadiendo a ese aire seductor pero ingenua acerca de usted ".Realmente creo que yo sea ingenua no era un acto. Me han dicho que por un sinnúmero de personas que yo soy la persona más densa del mundo.

"¿Se puede hacer que se sientan cómodos de usar? En caso de que tenga que huir o pelear con alguien?" Le pregunté.

Sebastián y Ciel miraron sorprendidos. "Lucha a alguien?" Ciel se hizo eco. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

Moví el dedo. "La vida de un extraordinario y perfecto detective siempre está lleno de peligros peligroso. Y siempre tienes que estar listo."

Ciel hizo un gesto que estaba cerca de una palma de la cara. "Por supuesto."

"Detective, ¿eh?" Nina dijo, acariciando su barbilla. "Me gusta eso. Sé exactamente lo que los patrones y las telas a utilizar. Ah, y el color Sólo el más oscuro de los verdes y el más profundo de los rojos se utilizarán para mejorar esa mirada sensual. Y el más blanco de los blancos volvería a llevar a cabo esa inocencia inesperado. Ooh! Serás el más buscado después de dama en todo Londres! "babeado Nina. "Oh señorita chii va a ser una tomadura de pelo!"

Habría sido normalmente, aunque finalmente la posibilidad de usar ropa de chica me hizo emocionado. Yo sólo he puesto la ropa en busca de muchacho y eso fue por pura conveniencia (eso y yo tenía miedo de ponerse una falda haría parecer un transexual). Pero eso no quería decir que dejé de soñar con los zapatos y las cosas muy femeninas. Nina miró como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, así que confiaba en ella. Finalmente, Ciel y Sebastián se excusaron en la preparación de sus próximos huéspedes.

"Los clientes?" Nina sonrió maliciosamente. "Iba a dejarte ir con un vestido sencillo hasta que se hicieron mis creaciones, pero como invitados están llegando tengo que hacerte ver como una seductora".

"¿Estás seguro? Sólo quería causar una buena impresión."

Esa sonrisa sólo se ensanchó. "Oh, lo harás."

Una vez que los últimos detalles se hicieron con, zapatos eran lo único que queda. Cogí hasta el último con los talones, incluyendo las botas (después de todo, las niñas cortos consiguió tener cierta altura). Hice agarrar un poco de tacón bajo y otros que parecían pisos. Fue divertido estar con Nina. Sabía que sus ideales eran prácticamente las de una moderna mujer, pero todavía era refrescante para hablar con ella sobre eso. Ella me prometió que iba a hacer alguna alteración "moderna" de mis vestidos, tanto que están luchando dignos a la vez que el aspecto de un millón de dólares. Por supuesto, también le dije que me gustaría llevar unos shorts (pantalones cortos son como un must imprescindible en mexico, solo tienes que tener al menos uno en el vestuario), que decía que ella había asociar con algo por lo que todavía había mirar "adecuada". En ningún momento, Nina me había preparado.

No podía creer que el espejo cuando vi mi reflejo y mi estúpida sonrisa no desaparecía. Me giré el vestido, feliz de que no estoy usando el corsé (ella dijo que había ayudan a hacer mis tetas se vean más grandes y aunque temía el corsé, que tendría que comprobar que, en el futuro). Después me guió a través de los pasillos de Sebastián, que por cierto estaba seguro convertí sin habla durante un segundo antes de que él se recuperó rápido, vestido para impresionar y tan dispuesto a patear el culo y tomar nombres.

En otra habitación, poco iluminada con un persistente olor a tabaco, estaba sentado un niño en silla grande de la felpa, palo de billar en la mano mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación en silencio. En el fondo, se podía oír a los funcionarios y su búsqueda desesperada de la reciente infestación de ratones junto con el escándalo evidente de estrellarse muebles y gritos.

Un hombre bien vestido con un bonito bigote y barba y gafas de vista de su lanzamiento errado cuando oyó el ruido de acercarse más y se volvió hacia el muchacho. "Muy por el revuelo que hay. Parece que tiene ratas aquí también."

Otro hombre comiendo un sandwich, interrumpió con impaciencia. "¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la intención de dejar que los bichos vuele? Alguien realmente debe hacerse cargo de ellos."

"Y alguien lo hará", dijo un chino alto, vestido con una túnica de Asia, con el aspecto divertido como una mujer china con una cara estoica a horcajadas sobre él. "Él sólo está esperando el momento oportuno."

"Sí", agregó la mujer alta hermosa en rojo, su gran sombrero rojo ocultando la mitad de su cara. "Siempre se trata de liquidar las cosas de un solo golpe. ¿Va a pasar esta vez también, Señor Phantomhive?"

Ciel Phantomhive sonrió. "Pase. Es mi política de no disparar si sé que voy a extrañar."

El hombre con el bigote y gafas, conocido como Sir Randall, pareció molesto. "No importa la charla pomposo. ¿Cuándo va a exterminar a los bichos?"

"En cualquier momento que te gusta," Ciel respondió con calma. "Las ratas pronto vendrá en busca de su queso prohibido. Y la clave para el almacén." Un italiano con una cicatriz que atraviesa su rostro perdió su oportunidad, maldiciendo entre dientes. Ciel continuó, con una expresión de un petulante. "Aún así, la localización de los nidos y exterminarlos promete ser una tarea tediosa. Usted debe concentrarse en prepararme una recompensa adecuada."

Sir Randall cerró el puño. "Buitre..."

Antes Ciel pudiera decir una cosa, me quitaste las palabras de la boca. "Sir Randall," me arrastró las palabras, viene un poco a la luz de donde yo había estado de pie en silencio junto a la silla de Ciel. "No deberías insultar lo que usted sabe que no puede ganar contra. Será mejor que tenga cuidado de no manchar el nombre Phantomhive." Me apoyé contra el sillón y se canaliza mi interior Irene Adler. Y el muchacho estaba haciendo maravillas para mi ego. Yo no sabía que podía hacer el papel de una mujer seductora seductora. Me incliné mi cara cerca de Ciel y sonreí Sir Randall. "¿No es así, señor Phantomhive?"

"Vaya, vaya," el chino conocido como Lau dijo, abriendo los ojos sólo un poquito. "¿Y quién podría ser esta hermosa criatura?"

"De hecho," la dama de rojo conocido por todos como Madame Red comentó curiosidad. "No me había dado cuenta antes. Estaba aquí todo el tiempo?"

"Por supuesto", respondí con una sonrisa. "Es mi especialidad a veces permanecen ocultos hasta el momento, Madame Red".

"En cuanto a lo que ella es," Ciel se metió, "Su nombre es Miss chií chitose, un arma para usar a mi disposición."

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros juguetonamente. Me dio una gran alegría al ver que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo claro, casi no se nota en esta habitación con poca luz. "Ordenar especialmente de América. Estaré ayudando Señor Phantomhive exterminar a las ratas, así como ayudarle en otras cosas. ¿Cómo lo hacen todos?"

"¿Qué?" -exclamó Sir Randall en disgusto sorpresa. "Qué idea absurda: Para usar una mujer como arma, y qué se puede hacer"

"Creo que puedo llegar a conocer," interrumpió Lau.

"Como yo también," dijo el mafioso italiano, conocido como Azzurro Vanel, riéndose mientras fumaba su cigarro. ¿Acaso los lavados vaginales saben fumar de segunda mano era tan malo? Fruncí el ceño, arqueando una ceja antes de que decidiera tomar medidas.

"¿Qué tal que termine el juego para usted, mi señor?" -Pregunté, volviéndome hacia el Ciel asombrado. Él podía saber con sólo mirar a los ojos que definitivamente quería mostrar a estos chicos para arriba. Él asintió con la cabeza y me entregó el bastón. Me di la vuelta, una alegre sonrisa inocente pegada en la cara. "Es muy típico de los hombres a subestimar las mujeres, pero me temo que mi utilidad no está en la zona de ustedes, muchachos están pensando."

Me apoyé en la mesa de billar y coloqué mi palo de billar muy ligeramente, sonriendo. Ellos no me llaman héroe del Hustler por nada después de todo. "Ya ves, yo soy una mujer de muchos talentos. Y como peón del Señor Phantomhive, es mejor que tenga cuidado." Mi público fue hechizado como las bolas agrietadas uno contra el otro. La bola blanca golpeó la bola sólida roja en el disco y amenazante dio la vuelta al negro como en casa. Y el ganador es ... Phantomhive!

Ciel simplemente sonrió Señor Randall. "Bien dicho héroe. ¿En cuánto tiempo se puede preparar la recompensa, señor Randall?"

"Esta noche", murmuró, derrotado por el momento.

"Bien. Voy a enviar un coche para usted más tarde entonces."

Mucho más tarde Ciel, Madame Red, Lau, Ran Mao, Sebastian y yo reunidos en el salón. Vi como los carros que contienen los otros invitados se fueron. Hmpf! Y adiós a ti también!Sebastian, bellamente smexy como siempre, estaba de pie detrás del carro, con gracia verter el té en sus tazas de té.

"El té de hoy es un Darjeeling de Fortnum & Mason," dijo obedientemente.

"Huele delicioso. Té puede ser excepcional cuando está bien preparado, ¿eh?" Lau comentó. Ran Mao estaba sentada en su regazo, como expresión estoica como siempre. Como Sebastian sirvió otra taza de té, Grell se vio mirándolo con admiración y adoración. Contuve una sonrisa, sabiendo que era la muerte reaper Grell Sutcliff que estaba escondido debajo de toda esa ropa y el maquillaje. Se había divertido Amanda y yo que no tiene fin cuando Grell finalmente se había revelado y la forma Sebastián fue más allá perturbado por el pelirrojo gay y orgulloso Reaper de muerte. Volví de mis pensamientos sólo para ver a Madame Red tientas Sebastian.

Me reí mientras Ciel parecía a la vez sorprendido y un poco molesto. "Dejar de servir en esta casa de campo tonto y venir a trabajar para mí en la ciudad!"

Ciel tosió. "Madame Red", amonestó.

"Oh, lo siento! Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Parecía que necesitaba. Sólo hábito de un médico físico", explicó Madame Red, riendo vergonzosamente. Seguí a reír, Ciel propósito molesto. Me miró con sus ojos de color azul oscuro.

"¿Qué? Fue divertido. Usted no ve Sebastian tientas así todos los días. Derecha, Sebby?" Con el apodo de Grell para el hombre llegar a ser algo bueno o algo malo en el sólo se compuso antes de reanudar su falsa sonrisa y servir el té.

"Por supuesto, señorita chitose."

"Lo que me recuerda, ¿qué piensas de mi pequeño Ciel rendimiento?" En serio, no sabía que tenía ese personaje dentro de mí. Por lo general es Amanda que hace la seducción. Acabo de lanzar golpes y tomar nombres.

Ciel tomó un sorbo de su té con tranquilidad. "Sí, hiciste un buen trabajo bien. Tal vez un poco demasiado agradable. La próxima vez trata de no hacer alarde demasiado."

"Alarde? ¿Cómo?" Entonces vino a mí y yo no podía dejar de girar hacia él y sonreír. "¿Cuál es la materia Ciel? Suenas un poco celoso allí", bromeé.

Ciel se sonrojó al rió Madame Roja. "Oh Ciel! Realmente, ahora Donde quiera que te encuentres a esta chica? Ella es una tarjeta absoluta! Me encantó completamente que el rendimiento se muestra de nuevo allí!"

"Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso", agregó Lau, sorbiendo su té. "Miss héroe era ciertamente atractivo."

Me sonrió, ruborizándose. "Gracias. Acabo canalizado mi interior Irene Adler. Realmente no pensaba que iba a funcionar."

"Irene Adler? El personaje de la novela de Holmes?" Preguntó Sebastián, dándome mi té, junto con el azúcar y la leche. _Oh, Dios mío_ , que recordaba! Brownie puntos para el mayordomo smexy en negro!

Le sonreí como he añadido un montón de azúcar y leche para el té antes de continuar. "Así es. Después de todo, un extraordinario detective tiene que tener la inspiración de algún lado", le informó a él importa o 'naturalidad. "Y Randall y el gángster italiano eran un poco hacerme enojar. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que sería celoso, Ciel," dije, acariciando su pelo suavemente.

Ciel enojo palmeó mi mano. "Yo no era celosa! Sólo me Observando que empezaste a tomar un poco de atención no deseada."

"La atención no deseada? ¿Cómo quién?"

"Creo que mi señor podría estar refiriéndose a mí", dijo Lau, de pie detrás del asiento tanto Ciel y lo ocuparon. Los dos nos subimos a su sorpresa por su repentina aparición. En el sofá, Ran Mao sentó solo, mirando un poco molesto. "Admito que estaba mirando usted. ¿Y cómo podría no cuando eran tan puro...?"

Prácticamente podía oír la risa petulante de Nina y las palabras "te lo dije". Me reí, "Yo soy pura? Eres asiática, amigo. Eres mucho más que yo."

Lau sonrió, acercándose más a mí como me agarró la mano. "Entonces, como criaturas exóticas y puras que debemos permanecer juntos."

Ciel se aclaró la voz con enojo, mirando a Lau como él agarró mi mano. "¿Te importaría? ¿Tengo que recordarte que chii es _mi_ empeño? "

Lau levantó las manos en el aire como un "no disparen me 'gesto. "Yo no soy más que un manso conejillo de indias. Si me dices no actuar, mi señor, yo no."

Ciel se burlaba. "Lo dudo mucho, sobre todo cuando se está en relación chii."

Miré a los dos en la confusión antes de que el sudor caer. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Madame Red rió. Pensar que iba a ver a su sobrino actuar tan posesivo. Me trajo recuerdos, recuerdos que prefería no pensar. Madame Red me miró (no es que yo era consciente de ello) y se preguntó lo que el futuro traería a su sobrino querida. "Ciel", se reprendió. "Pensé que te había enseñado que las mujeres no eran peones. Son cada hermosos individuos con una mente que deben ser respetados y tratados con el máximo cuidado y la justicia."

"Creo que la segunda idea," intervino enchufe "La lucha contra las armas es muy injusto. Al igual que ¿cómo es que nadie supone que incluso luchar con eso señalé a usted?"

"Armas de fuego?" Ciel repite en estado de shock y la preocupación. "Has luchado contra las armas?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Por desgracia. Pero bueno, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que estaban armados? Es por eso que no se puede confiar en extraños al azar."

"_¿Estás demente_? Eso es peligroso, especialmente cuando sabes que vas a perder! "

Hice una mueca. Wow, nunca había visto Ciel este malestar. No pensé que estaría preocupado. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ciel se levantó de repente y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

"Hey, Ciel, ¿a dónde vas?" Le pregunté preocupado. Rápidamente me puse mi té abajo y perseguí al pasillo. Los otros se quedaron en la sala, el cuidado de la espalda en retirada.

Madame Red frunció el ceño y luego miró a Lau. "Todo esto es tu culpa! Si no te hubieras ido y metido con mi sobrino y luego Hero y Ciel no habrían entrado en una pelea."

"¿Yo? Pero, ¿qué hice? Simplemente estaba declarando mis opiniones."

"Las opiniones? ¿Por qué usted ~!"

Sebastian suspiró y decidió ir detrás de su joven amo y Srta. Chitose. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón, tenía la vaga sensación de que la pareja fuera y no era su joven amo se sintió sobre todo pero la muchacha. De hecho, él siempre sintió su paradero primero y luego el joven maestro. Esto hizo que el mayordomo demonio de pensar un poco, lo que confirma el hecho de que había algo extraño acerca de la señorita héroe.

Para un delgado niño de doce años, Ciel fue muy rápido y sólo estaba caminando podría añadir. Me puse un poco de más fuerza en mis piernas y me las arreglé para ponerse al día con él. "Ciel! Espera! ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?" Tal vez fue la mayor fuerza que lo hizo o el vestido, pero de cualquier manera me tropecé y caí de bruces sin una pizca de gracia. Ciel se dio la vuelta y suspiró cuando vio me tendí en el suelo. Caminó hacia mí y me ayudó a levantarme.

"No estoy enojado. Yo simplemente quería volver a mi estudio", me dijo.

"BS. Eras tan enojado!"

"BS?"

Saludé que acabar con mi mano. "No es importante. Estabas totalmente enojado. Y uno no puede irse y esperar que me dejaron bajada por. No es mi estilo."

Ciel miró hacia otro lado, un poco molesto. "Está bien, estaba un poco enojado, ahora lo dejo ir. Si me necesitas para algo más que este interrogatorio, ya sabes que el estudio es. Con eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Acaba de hacer lo que creo que lo hizo? Lo hizo! Él sólo _me sacudió_! Ese chico! No sabía si sentirse ofendido o divertido. Me decidí por la primera, ya que aún se veía lindo mientras lo hace. Fue entonces cuando de repente me acordé de algo que me hizo correr hacia Ciel nuevo.

"¡Espera! Ciel! ¡Espera! ¡Alto!" Yo dije, no tiene cuidado de viaje.

Ciel me miró e hizo una pausa. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"No entra en tu estudio, tú vas a ser secuestrado!" Yo dije en serio. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que una cosa tan grande deslizarse de mi mente? Ugh, yo estaba tan slackin '. Ciel simplemente levantó su ceja derecha.

"Secuestrado? ¿Por quién?"

"Por de secuaces Vanel algo que mafioso italiano. Su nombre se me escapa."

"Azzurro Vanel, de la familia Ferro", dijo Ciel, mirando con aire satisfecho. "Sí, lo sospechado. Tenía la sensación de que era la rata."

Puse los ojos. "Sí, sí. Tenías razón. Ahora vamos a Sebastian a fumar a los idiotas en el estudio."

"Usted llamó señorita chitose" llamada una voz familiar detrás de Ciel y yo. Los dos nos volvimos a encontrar Sebastian pie obedientemente en el medio del pasillo. "Ambos fuiste tan de repente que no estaba seguro de si quería comer el postre con sus invitados."

"No, vamos a tomar en el jardín", le dije. "Es muy bonito por fuera y por tanto no húmedo como en Florida. Además, estoy seguro de Ciel prefería estar lejos de sus clientes."

Ciel asintió, con aspecto aburrido. "Eso está bien, supongo. Sebastián, asegúrese de deshacerse de las ratas que están al acecho en mi estudio. Quiero ser capaz de regresar después del postre."

Sebastian hizo una reverencia. "Sí, mi señor."

"Sweet", sonreí, agarrando la mano de Ciel, para su sorpresa, y lo arrastró a lo largo. "Nos vemos más tarde." Cuando nos fuimos, Ciel seguía insistiendo en que solté la mano, pero no le hice caso cuando hicimos fuera de su jardín. Miré a mi alrededor con curiosidad.

"Oh", dije con admiración. "Esto es tan bonito! Es tan verde y exuberante. Y no una palmera a la vista."

"chii, mi mano, por favor?"

"Ah, claro." Solté su mano. "¿Sabía usted que cuando viaje a florida, donde se mire siempre serás capaz de detectar una palmera? Solía pensar que era molesto y aburrido, pero ahora que estoy aquí que tipo de falta que te hacen."

"Una palmera? ¿Qué se ve?"

"Oh", dije mientras pensaba. "Ah, me tengo que sacar, por usted. Pero también crecen cocos, es decir si tuvieron la suerte de tener un árbol de palma de coco. De todas formas, ¿dónde está el lugar que nos íbamos a comer?"

Ciel me miró por un momento antes de apuntar bien. "Honestamente, usted sugiere, pero que ni siquiera sabe dónde está."

"Yo sólo soy un instigador. Es una parte de mi trabajo como detective extraordinario."

Ciel me miró mientras caminábamos hacia adelante. "Me gustaría ver lo que las habilidades que posees como esta cosa detective."

Sonreí. "Cariño, tengo cargas. He estado trabajando desde que tenía diez años y siempre me las he arreglado para atrapar al culpable, para gran preocupación de mi padre. No hay ningún misterio que no puedo descifrar. Es como que tengo este dispositivo de rastreo interno en busca de pistas. Apuesto Sherlock sería tan impresionado".

"Cuando realmente den testimonio en acción, te alabaré a continuación. Por ahora, vamos a esperar para Sebastián."

Crucé los brazos. "Si tú lo dices." Antes de tomar un paso más, yo les vi. Probablemente estaban esperando a sus amigos en la habitación de Ciel venideros traer al muchacho. Imagina su sorpresa cuando nos vio aquí. Di un grito ahogado. "Ciel"

Se dio la vuelta para preguntar qué estaba mal cuando uno de los chicos saltaron hacia adelante desde la zarza escondida y cubierta rápidamente la boca con un paño lleno de cloroformo. Su ojo azul salió desviado antes de que poco a poco se cerró en el sueño. "deja a ciel hijo de puta!" Iba a correr hacia adelante cuando alguien golpeó mi cabeza por detrás y me hizo perder la conciencia. Ni siquiera me siento cuando me recogieron y se fueron, con Ciel en el remolque. Honestamente, estoy seriamente Slipin '.

Cuando Sebastián salió fuera, con el postre en la mano, él frunció el ceño al notar que no estábamos allí. Él ya se había deshecho de las ratas en el estudio de Ciel y ha establecido rápidamente el postre y té en el carro. Sebastián estaba a punto de regresar en el interior cuando vio un destello de color que contrasta con el verde de la hierba.

Estaba oscuro cinta roja de la señorita chitose, el mismo que había llevado en su pelo actual, señaló. Miró a su alrededor con cuidado antes de enderezarse, suspirando como si molestias causadas. "¡Qué terrible. Ahora el té que he trabajado tan duro para preparar se desperdicie."

"Bueno, esto es nuevo", le dije, luchando contra mis prisiones, curioso si fueran apretados y fuertes. Recuerdo una vez que me metí la nariz donde no debía y terminó atado al igual que yo en estos momentos por la mafia cubano (¿qué? Ellos tenían algo que ver con el secuestro de la hija de la alta sociedad). Gracias a Dios por la señal de la tensión de emergencia integrada en el teléfono que la mafia cubano había confiscado. Después de eso aprendí a no involucrarse demasiado en casos como esos.

En otra parte de Londres, en el East End probablemente en algún lugar, Ciel y yo estábamos atados, apoyado contra la pared, como Vanel Azzu-zo-es algo que habló sobre Ciel ser guardián de la Reina y hacer todo el trabajo sucio. Bostezo. Lo he oído.

Vanel Azzu-ru-ro-ru algo (Voy a llegar con el tiempo su nombre) estaba fumando su cigarro, mirando todo sombrío, debo añadir. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Ciel, que estaba despierto y luciendo una expresión estoica mientras miraba el gángster italiano.

"Justo lo que pensaba. Sabía que eras tú Azzurro Vanel," dijo con un aire de calma mortal.

Vanel (eso es lo que voy a llamarlo cuz atornillar el apellido) se limitó a reír. "Usted sabe, poco Phantomhive, la mafia italiana realmente encuentra este país molesto. Usted ingleses no tienen nada pero el té en sus cerebros. Personas como nosotros tienen que devanarse los sesos para encontrar formas inteligentes de hacer dinero. Y eso es exactamente lo que las drogas son para ".

Ugh, yo gemía mentalmente. He visto suficientes drugies, descubrí narcotraficantes mala calidad, y ayudé busto de un par de anillos de drogas para que me dure toda la vida. ¿Por qué la gente no puede establecerse con un churro? A pesar de que Amanda me atrajo a ver Mayordomo Negro utilizando dicho convite sabroso pastel entonces me atacaba con él, por lo menos era una adicción sana (algo así, siempre se puede caminar fuera de los carbohidratos después).

"En la Ley de Farmacia de los '68, las drogas fueron listados como una sustancia prohibida", dijo Ciel con calma. "Fue el decreto de la reina y eliminará los medicamentos y los propios bichos."

"Es por esto que te odio ingleses. La reina de esto, la reina que, de actuar como si esta mujer es su propia madre," él agarró el rostro de Ciel, haciendo que lo mirara hacia arriba. "Uno trata de alinear sus bolsillos mientras nos atan a las normas ... pero no somos diferentes unos de otros. ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien?"

"Porque sé que eres un hijo de puta. Sólo estar cerca sería arruinar la imagen de Ciel. Él no es estúpido ya sabes," dije bruscamente, obteniendo Ciel y la atención del italiano. El italiano fulminó mientras Ciel simplemente sonrió mientras miraba a Vanel.

"Bien dicho chií. Dejé órdenes con mis siervos a dar la clave de almacén a las autoridades si yo no regreso", creció esa sonrisa. "Lo siento, pero no tengo intención de hacer amigos con una rata asquerosa".

Eso enfureció a Vanel. Se levantó y apuntó el arma hacia Ciel. "No me subestimes, maldito mocoso. Mis hombres ya están esperando a su patrimonio. ¿Dónde está la llave? Escúpelo rápido o mataré a tus siervos, uno por uno."

Fue entonces cuando Ciel le dio bastante impresionante cara. Era mucho mejor que el manga o el anime. "Oh, yo creo que va a estar bien. Sólo espero que sus perros falderos saben cómo jugar a la pelota."

Yo sabía lo que venía y no había manera de que estaba dejando Vanel ruina que cara bonita! Tome el tiempo de hacerlo bien para que cuando Vanel se acercó a punto de patear Ciel en la ira que fue golpeado en su lugar. Ciel se abría en shock como yo aterricé en frente de él. Ow. Eso effin daño! Pensar Ciel estaba a punto de recibir eso. Si no me ataron y me amenazaron con una pistola, me hubiera empeñado para el culo.

"chií!" Ciel ahogado de asombro.

Vanel rió. "Supongo que era, pero eso es todo lo que ascendió a? Siendo su pequeño escudo? Qué patético." Ciel lo miró con furia hacia él con los ojos.

Miré a Vanel, pero sonreí. "Lo siento, pero tienes razón. Por el momento, sólo se puede ascender a esto. Pero ahora no es el tiempo para lucirse. Es Sebastián. Y yo le agradecería que no le golpeara de nuevo. Algo terrible puede a pasar después. ¿Y podrías dejar de soplar ese cigarro? yo no hago fumador pasivo y tampoco Ciel".

Vanel chupó los dientes y tiró el cigarro, pisando fuerte que la ira. Enfadado agarró esos teléfonos que buscan la antigua. "¿Has oído eso? Las negociaciones se rompieron." Con eso se colgó en el receptor.

De vuelta a la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastián fue visto caminando por el pasillo, llevando el pastel que había preparado bien para que su joven amo y Hero disfrutarían con su té.

"Oh, querida," murmuró Sebastián en sus pensamientos. "Esto es muy preocupante. ¿Dónde podría el maestro y la señorita chitose se han tomado?"

A lo lejos se oyó Mey-Rin, llame a su nombre, corriendo hacia él, mientras que hasta la celebración de una carta blanca. "Acabo de encontrar una carta, sí lo hice!"

"Dirigido a quién?" Sebastián pidió calma.

"Para los servidores del conde de Phantomhive!"

Fue en ese momento que Sebastián notó un francotirador no demasiado lejos fuera, escondido en el follaje de los árboles, y en ese preciso momento, Mey-Rin pisar los cordones y tropezó, cayendo a Sebastián un tanto enviarlos hacia abajo antes de que el ventana explotó y el jarrón roto, el agua del florero rociados sobre ellos. En cuanto a la tarta de pasas delicioso, que voló por el aire antes de aterrizar en el plato de Sebastián suavemente.

"Mey-Rin, en la carta por favor"

"¿Eh? Oh, oh, sí señor!" Ella balbuceó con la cara roja como ella se lo dio a él.

Sebastian lo abrió antes de leer. Él suspiró, antes de plegar y meter a la basura. A su izquierda oyó Finny llamar a su nombre ya su derecha, Madame Red y Lau se le acercaron.

"Lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Y dónde está mi sobrino y la señorita héroe?" cuestionó.

Sebastián le dedicó una sonrisa amable. "Lo siento por el ruido de mi señora. Te aseguro que no hay nada malo. Por favor, no te preocupes. El maestro y la señorita héroe están en algún lugar fuera de la casa, probablemente atado juntos."

"¿Por Sebastian!" Madame Red, dijo con una sonrisa. "Lo que una implicación" Luego miró a la ventana y frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Nada? ¿Está seguro?"

Sebastian cara Finny y Bard. "Todo el mundo, tengo asuntos que atender. ¿Te importa limpiar esto?" dijo, entregando el pastel a Bard mientras caminaba junto a él.

Bard miró el pie. "Así que, um, por la limpieza ... quiere decir que podemos comer, ¿verdad?" Bard se dio la vuelta, pero se encontró con Sebastian ido. "Sebastian?"

"_¿Qué_ ? ¿Qué quiere decir usted no? "Vanel preguntó, gritando en el teléfono. "Ustedes son idiotas! Nunca debería haber contratado espumas como usted. Sólo ven aquí!"

Ciel y yo nos miramos el uno al otro a sabiendas. Todo el mundo en la sala de escucha como el tipo empezó soltando algo cada vez más cerca y, finalmente, se escucharon los gritos aterrorizados. Vanel parecía perturbado e incluso un poco de miedo. La línea estaba en pie, pero no era estático y el silencio en el otro extremo.

"¿Hola? Hey, ¿qué pasó?"

Ciel se rió entre dientes. "Eso es muy malo. Parece que tu pequeño juego de buscar se ha terminado."

Vanel apretó los dientes con enojo, pero luego me miró y sonrió. Así que en lugar de Ciel se lastime, yo fui el que llevó la peor parte de su ira. Me dieron patadas en repetidas ocasiones (y no muy gentilmente por cierto) hasta que sentí que la sangre corría por el lado de la boca, por no hablar de algo pegajoso y húmedo enmarcado el lado de mi cara. Pero yo estoy acostumbrado a ser herido por la gente (la carrera del extraordinario detective es dura y la gente lo odia cuando me meto en su, por lo general ilegal, negocio), por lo que estaba bastante contento de que me estaba tomando el golpe en lugar de Ciel. El niño sufre lo suficiente, ya que es de las personas trastornadas. Sin embargo, después de un largo periodo de no conseguir vencer por nadie, mi cuerpo estaba tomando fuerza.

"Que te voy a enseñar, mocoso. Será mejor quedarse callado o te dispararé con ella!" Amenazado Vanel, riendo triunfalmente, pero en el fondo yo podía oír su ansiedad y temor creciente. No pude ver Ciel desde donde yo estaba acostado pero he oído su voz con claridad y maldito me hizo temblar en la piel de gallina por el frío y mortal que sonaba.

"Usted tendrá que pagar un alto precio por chií Vanel Azzurro".

Me estremecí ligeramente. ¿No se suponía que un niño de doce años? ¿Cómo es que sonaba como ese? Tan serio y maduro? Algo niggled en el fondo de mi mente, algunos perdieron la memoria olvidada, pero he perdido tan pronto como he tratado de centrarse en él. Probablemente era algo que había visto en la televisión.

"Eh, vamos a ver eso", dijo Vanel. Se acercó al teléfono y gritó en ella. "Escúchame! Si uno de ustedes no responden en este momento, te voy a matar!"

Finalmente una voz culta, rica y suave habló en la otra línea. "¿Hola?"

Oh, silencio en la sala. Hice una mueca cuando intenté mover la boca. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta de qué tipo de daños en la cara había tomado. Eso mofo! Se cortó el labio! Ahora va a ser difícil de comer cualquier cosa! Lo miré, me alegro de que Sebastián iba a venir pronto.

"¿Quién es este?" gritó Vanel, gotas de sudor deslizándose por el lado de su cara mientras miraba tenso.

"Perdón," dijo la voz. "Pero yo represento a la Phantomhive Estate. Me preguntaba si mi señor y la señorita héroe podría estar allí?"

Nadie dijo nada y Vanel nos miraban de reojo. Él no dijo nada.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola?" Vanel parecía que estaba luchando para formar algún tipo de respuesta. Entonces Ciel dijo una sola palabra simple que me pareció muy bueno en ese entonces, pero sólo se sintió aliviado ahora cuando lo dijo.

"Guau".

Y supongo que debería decir algo, pero mi respuesta fue un gruñido. Ugh, esto es una mierda, no ser capaz de hablar, simplemente por el corte en el labio inferior podría terminar más amplio. En el otro extremo, se podría casi decir que Sebastián estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba, "Muy buen maestro joven, chií-sama. Vendré y te momentáneamente."

Entonces estática como la línea de repente se cortó. Bueno, venal fue hecho por ahora. Yo como que me siento mal por los dos chicos que estaban a morir a través de su coche cayendo por un precipicio gracias a Sebastián, pero bueno. Hicieron su cama y ya establecidas en él. Es una mierda, pero es la vida.

En el bosque cerca de la mansión Phantomhive, un carruaje que transportaba a tres ocupantes en el interior, fue visto yendo por el camino. Uno de los ocupantes, conocida como Madame Red parecía un poco preocupado.

"¿Estamos seguros de que todo está bien?"

Lau, a gusto y disfrutar del ocio tranquilo con la estoica infame Ran Mao, respondí, "Si ese mayordomo dice que todo está bien, entonces me inclino a creer. Él ha estado al servicio del conde durante tanto tiempo que es bastante normal ver que hay algún tipo de vínculo inquebrantable entre los dos. Siempre se le puede encontrar al lado del conde, como una sombra".

"¿Tanto tiempo? Pero Sebastian no llegó hasta hace dos años. Eso no es mucho tiempo para nada", cuestionó la señora Rojo.

"¿En serio? Qué extraño. Mi memoria es tan poco fiable. ¿No es así, Ran Mao?"

Ran Mao parecía bastante desorientado y Madame Red miró a Lau. "Inútil. De todos modos, ¿qué piensa usted de la señorita héroe? ¿No es bastante extraño que ella está allí, de repente? Pero me gusta mucho la compañía de la niña y viste la forma en Ciel actuó? Era muy propio de él."

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Lau. "El conde está generalmente tan compuesto y bastante frío, pero me parece que me gusta bastante cuando está todo nervioso. Y la señorita chitose es ciertamente encantadora. Tampoco puedo dejar de sentir que ella es sin duda más de lo que parece."

"¿En serio? Pensé que era porque ella era estadounidense. Aún es un placer ver actuar Ciel tan diferente sin embargo. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar."

"En efecto. Podría llevársela del conde, si alguna vez pierde su enfoque. Definitivamente va a llegar a ser divertido, estoy seguro."

"Hey! No creo que voy a dejar que cualquier comportamiento escandaloso ocurrir! Así que dejas esos pensamientos ahora mismo! Además", añadió. "Probablemente no debería decir esto, pero se ven muy lindos juntos".

Lau inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, como si en sus pensamientos. "Sí, por supuesto, pero ¿a quién estamos hablando de nuevo?"

"Inútil!"

"Escuchen", Vanel dijo a sus hombres. "El niño Phantomhive ha ayudar en el camino. Muévete! Asegure todas las puertas. No tanto como la rata recibe a través de!"

Yo hubiera dicho algo inteligente, pero mi labio estaba sufriendo, así que me quedé tranquilo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los disparos y los hombres escucharon gritos, algunos gritando de dolor. Cambié de mis prisiones también un poco, lo suficiente para que yo pudiera enfrentarme a Ciel, pero fue inútil. Maldice a estos bonos. Mi cabello se movió hacia adelante hasta que se ocultó el rostro de la luz. Grande. Resoplé, tratando de mover a un lado, pero eso fue inútil.

Con el tiempo, una empresa de tap tap del pie caídas se escucharon fuera de la sala. Vanel apuntó con su arma en la puerta, con los brazos temblando un poco. _Es heeere_, me dije a mí mismo con la famosa voz espeluznante. Las puertas se abrieron de ancho y la alta figura de Sebastián entró en la habitación. Tomó pasos seguros lentos y luego se detuvo, inclinándose hacia un Vanel sorprendido.

"He venido para recuperar mi señor y Chií-sama," dijo Sebastian con suavidad antes de enderezarse.

"... ¿Es una broma?" cuestionado Vanel. "Me esperaba un gigante y en cambio me dieron un poco dandi escuálido en un frac. ¿Quién eres? De ninguna manera eres un mayordomo."

"No, señor. Ya ves que soy simplemente un infierno de un mayordomo", fue famosa respuesta de Sebastián. Hay que citar de él; siempre parece llegar a mí. Si el corte en el labio no le dolía tanto que me hubiera gritado como una fangirl y actuando como si esto es así no está bien, por no mencionar que rebaja mi imagen como extraordinario detective.

Vanel se rió entre dientes, mirando sorprendido pero aliviado. "Eso no importa de todos modos. No tengo intención de luchar contra ti, no todavía." Se acercó y agarró Ciel por el pelo, tirando de él hacia arriba. "Será mejor que lo que pido."

Me di la vuelta y vi a los pobres Ciel apretó los dientes, mirando a Vanel antes de que sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. A pesar de que mi cabello cubre mi rostro, todavía podía ver a través de las hebras. Y algo en mí simplemente se rompió. Estaba tan harto de esto! Ya he tenido suficiente de este mafioso italiano acaba de hacer lo que le plazca, a expensas de los demás. Por no hablar de lo que Ciel se ha ido a través y ni siquiera estoy incluyendo daños infligidos a mi persona (uno pensaría que sería amable con una mujer, pero nooo). Vanel estaba cayendo! Antes de que Sebastian pudiera decir otra palabra, he utilizado la posición de las piernas se encontraban y dieron Vanel una patada alta. Él no se lo esperaba por lo que no evitó por completo. Me las arreglé para golpear el arma de su mano, se fue volando, aterrizando a pocos metros de él.

"¡Perra!" -rugió, dejando ir Ciel antes de ir a recuperarla.

"Sebastian, salir del camino antes-" Fue entonces cuando oí los disparos incesantes de disparos. Me di la vuelta y vi a través de mi pelo lo que yo esperaba evitar. Ahora sé que en el anime y el manga, Sebastian recibir un disparo en la era más sangrienta, por no mencionar que sorprendió a la mierda de mí en el anime, pero no pensé que sería tan malo en la vida real. De los diversos disparos, su muerte habría sido evidente incluso antes de caer al suelo, si estuviera humano que es. La sangre se salpicaba por todas partes, cerca de la puerta y algunos de ellos aterrizó en la cara expuesta. Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, a pesar de que yo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Sebastian cayó con un ruido sordo. Su uniforme lleno de agujeros como se le salpicó en su propia sangre. Una parte de mí, un pensamiento lejano en el fondo de mi mente, se sorprendió al ver su sangre roja, lo que con él que es un demonio que siempre había pensado que la sangre negro apropiada. Olí el humo acre derramamiento de las armas que habían disparado Sebastian. Los hombres escondidos detrás de la falsa pintura salieron y rodearon el cuerpo, las armas siguen en punta. Vanel se echó a reír.

"Oh, lo siento excelente. Realmente soy, pero esta ronda es mía. No había manera de que iba en contra, Phantomhive, Señor de los Juegos, sin una carta de triunfo escondido", dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia donde Ciel y Me acosté. Me agarró por el pelo (volviendo _ay_ por cierto) y me levantó, revelando el rostro maltrecho (horrible estoy seguro) a Ciel. Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron más de lo mal que me había dado los éxitos. Su mirada se encendió antes de estrechamiento. Vanel continuó hablando, ajeno a todo gas, blunette indefenso atado. "Y tú, niña, va a pagar por ese truco. Puede que haya dañado un poco," un poco? ¿En serio? "Pero estoy seguro de que te traigas un precio bastante. Hmm, tal vez incluso me doy intenta antes de que te vendo. Incluso en su estado, todavía eres muy atractiva." ¡Uf, qué mentiroso.

Miró a Ciel y con la punta de su arma, se quitó el parche en el ojo, revelando normales de Ciel, pero cerró los ojos. Su otro permaneció en la cara, un adelantamiento calma mortal sus características. "Tú, pequeño Phantomhive, venderá bastante alto, así que estoy seguro. Pero tanto no es necesario sentir miedo. En el momento en que los niños caigan en las manos de esos pervertidos, tendremos que tan drogado que no siento nada-"

"Está bien," Ciel anunció finalmente. "Hero y yo hemos tenido suficiente de esta farsa. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la intención de hacerse el muerto, Sebastián?"

Tembló la mano de Sebastian. "... No mucho, señor."

Vanel miró atónito. "¿Qué? B-Pero, ¿cómo? Eso no es posible. Y-Simplemente..." Los hombres de Vanel retroceda lentamente en miedo cuando Sebastian se puso de pie como un poseído por el demonio, sin juego de palabras.

". Vaya, vaya, estas armas son mucho más eficientes que los que solían ser Pueden disparar tanto balas más ahora, una gran diferencia de hace cien años." Con eso, Sebastian tosió las balas en su mano ensangrentada, antes de sonreír con los labios pecaminosos. "Estoy seguro de que te gustará esto de nuevo."

Vanel parecía asustada positivamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Mátalo!" Gritó a sus hombres. Tomaron sus armas, pero Sebastian era demasiado rápido para ellos. Lanzó las balas de vuelta a los hombres, matándolos al instante. Silbé, haciendo una mueca ligeramente de la picadura en el labio.

Sebastian me sonrió antes se dio cuenta de mi cara. En serio, me veía tan mal? Luego miró hacia abajo a sus prendas y suspiró. "Oh querida. Me temo que mis ropas están en ruinas."

"Se podría haber evitado eso, idiota", murmuró una Ciel furioso.

"Es cierto. Demasiado en el teatro, cariño", le dijo de acuerdo, haciendo una mueca.

Él sonrió, sin embargo, y se dirigió hacia nosotros. "Maestro, señorita héroe, parece que no se ocupan de los dos."

"¡No! ¡Atrás!" Vanel gritó asustado de su ingenio.

"Maestro, te ves como un niño indefenso, atado así, pero supongo que eso es apropiado. Y usted, Chií-sama, que magulladas visage me hiere, me hace un poco enojado también."Ese rostro pasivo-agresivo de su miedo no se veía "un poco" enfadado conmigo.

"No te acerques más! Voy a disparar con ella!" Su? Ah, claro, el arma seguía apuntando a la sien. Swell. Mi único consuelo era que Ciel estaba a salvo, aunque estoy muy molesto por haber dejado a mí mismo tan vulnerable. Eso casi nunca sucede.

Sebastián dejó de caminar. Ciel entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Date prisa y por nosotros. No nos quieren aquí un momento más."

"Pero si lo hago, van a matar a chií-sama."

"¿Tiene intención de ir en contra del contrato?" Preguntó Ciel, con voz fría.

Sebastián le puso una mano sobre su corazón. "Eso sería impensable. Todavía soy tu siervo fiel y lo seguirá siendo hasta el final."

"W-¿Qué clase de respuesta es ésa? ¿Qué están diciendo?"

Un instante después se debería haber conservado y puesto en demasiado Smexy para la revista Palabras como Sebastian levantó un dedo y ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con picardía."Maestro, yo pensaba que yo te enseñé a pedir limosna? Ahora sólo tienes que decir las palabras."

Ciel abrió su ojo cerrado, revelando el pentagrama púrpura, el medio simbólico de su contrato. "Sebastian. Esta es una orden, salvo héroe ahora!"

"Esto es imposible!" Vanel gritó (uf, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo cerca de mi oreja?) Antes de apretar el gatillo.

POP.

Eso es todo lo que oí sonar en mis oídos. Volví la cabeza para mirar a un Vanel aturdido. "¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible", afirmó en el temblor.

"¿Usted está buscando para esto?" dijo la voz suave de Sebastián desde arriba de su hombro. Él tenía la bala en el pulgar y el índice. "He aquí, pues. Permítanme dar de nuevo a usted", dijo antes de caer en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Vanel. Fue entonces cuando (y nunca entenderé cómo) el brazo del hombre que sostenía me empezó a torcer inhumanamente sí, dejarme ir en el proceso. Sebastian me llamó antes de que yo caí y me puse encima de la mesa, rompiendo mis prisiones. Levanté mis brazos y sonrió, apretando para obtener la circulación. Sebastian se acercó a Ciel antes de que él lo recogió y lo depositó en la silla junto a mí, liberándolo de sus bonos también.

"Espera," suplicó Vanel. "Ven a servir. Sea mi guardaespaldas y te voy a pagar cinco veces más de lo que hace. No hay diez veces y se puede tener todo el vino y las mujeres que desea. So-"

"Desafortunadamente, el señor Vanel," respondió Sebastian calma. "No tengo ningún interés en este tipo de cosas materiales. Ves," entonces activó sus ojos de miedo mientras miraba a él. "Soy simplemente un infierno de un mayordomo."

"Ah, bien..."

La habitación empezó a oscurecer y muy inquietante. Eché un vistazo a Ciel y lo encontré mirando fijamente Vanel. Omg, mal culo sesión de fotos! Mentalmente me maldije por haber olvidado traer la cámara. Escuché como Sebastián dijo Vanel sobre el contrato y me encontré sintiendo lástima por el hombre. Pero como he dicho, hizo su cama y se sentó en ella. La vida es una mierda.

"Al igual que yo había dicho, Vanel," dijo Ciel con calma, un destello de furia pasó por sus ojos, traicionando su actitud fría. "Usted tendrá que pagar un alto precio por herir a chií. Ella es _mi_ empeño. Y ahora, se acabó el juego para usted. "

Algún tiempo después, cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que estábamos en casa. Sebastian había llevado tanto Ciel y yo hasta el final de la mansión de Vanel. Ciel estaba dormido. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré Sebastián sonriéndome.

"Estás despierto. ¿Estás sintiendo bien?" Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de su rostro era demasiado cercana a la mía. Mi cara se puso roja. Joder, no me extraña Mey-Rin era como lo que era. Sebastian era peligroso.

Asentí con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que mi corte de labios no le dolía tanto. "¿Me dejas abajo? Puedo caminar bien."

"Me temo que no puedo. El maestro me dio la orden de no defraudar."

Ugh, Ciel! Me sonrojé un poco más, haciendo un mohín. Sebastian simplemente rió. Fue entonces cuando Ciel despertó. "Hey, Ciel Díselo a Sebastian para que me vaya!"

Él me miró antes de bostezar. "No."

"No?"

"Estás herido, por lo tanto, usted no debe esfuerces al caminar innecesarios."

Yo estaba a punto de replicar cuando todos hemos escuchado la voz de Finny, junto con Mey-Rin. "El joven maestro! Señorita héroe! Bienvenido de nuevo!" Luego se quedaron boquiabiertos. "Maestro Ciel! Señorita héroe! Ambos están heridos!"

"Acabo de tropezar cuando estaba fuera. No es nada de qué preocuparse," engañó a Ciel.

Yo sonreí también. "Sí, y me golpeé la cabeza en un árbol. Cosas malditas."

Ciel y yo nos miramos el uno al otro antes de mirar lejos. Ambos de nuestras excusas aspirado si la leve vibración del pecho de Sebastian era alguna indicación. Nos miramos fijamente antes nos dimos cuenta de Mey-Rin y Finny abrían de nuevo.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Ciel. "¿No crees que tu maestro te dice?"

"Oh no! Nos hacemos" Mey Rin-le aseguró.

"Es sólo que... te ves tan linda ... que se celebra como un bebé", explicó Finny, mirando con asombro.

Me reí como Ciel se sonrojó y le exigió que ser sacrificado. Sebastian asintió. "A excepción de chií", añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. Hice un ruido de indignados en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué quieres decir, menos yo? Sebastian bajame!" Grité mientras luchaba inútilmente. Finalmente me detuve, sintiendo agotado.

"Maestro", anunció Sebastian tristeza. "He cometido un grave error cuando el mayordomo Phantomhive. Dejo caer mi cabeza en la vergüenza. La cena no está lista."

...

...

Negué con la cabeza. "Por Dios, Sebastian."

Era de noche ya, y me senté en una tina llena de agua tibia y burbujas que Sebastian había preparado anteriormente por mí en el baño de Ciel. Eso es correcto. Baño de Ciel. El niño había insistido por razones aún no claras para mí, pero no me importó. Se sentía bien para deshacerse de toda esta sangre y la suciedad seca. Me hundí más en la felicidad, sorprendió al encontrar que los baños podrían ser muy refrescante si usted no hizo caso a toda la natación en su propio pedacito suciedad. Cerré los ojos y casi quedé dormido cuando oí la puerta del baño abierta. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y me senté, pensando que era Ciel, sino Sebastian entré, con dos cubos llenos hasta el borde con agua en la mano.

"W-¿qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté nerviosamente, mirándolo mientras caminaba por la habitación. Yo estaba muy contento de que las burbujas se escondieron todo lo esencial. Sebastian sólo sonrió amablemente.

"Se me ordenó que le ayudará en el baño", respondió sin problemas.

"¿Qué? Pero puedo hacerlo yo mismo! Yo no soy un niño!" Señalé.

"Se perdió un punto", dijo, señalando a la cabeza.

"¿Dónde?" Inconscientemente busqué y levanté mis brazos para lavar el asesino. Fue entonces cuando Sebastian, sin previo aviso, vierte un cubo de agua caliente sobre mí. I farfullé y traté de limpiar el agua lejos de mis ojos. Yo no podía ver muy bien, pero me sentí las manos de Sebastián fregar lejos en mi cabeza. "¿Estás loco? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" -Pregunté, incapaz de ver con claridad.

"No temas, Chií-sama. Voy a hacer esto rápido." La sensación de sus dedos desnudos contra mi piel era como el fuego. Me sonrojé furiosamente mientras se frotó el pelo, los lados de la cara, el cuello, los hombros con un paño. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Por favor, date prisa con esto! Sebastian se detuvo cuando me vio mirando a otro lado. Suspiró. Lo miré. "Me alegro de que las lesiones que recibió eran sólo superficiales. Esa cara de la suya no debe ser dañado así. Me aseguraré que tener cuidado la próxima vez."

"No es tu culpa. No esperaba que los chicos estarán esperando fuera bien, pero creo que debería haber sabido. Su sentido común."

"Tal vez sea así, pero es humano", me dijo, dándose la vuelta para que pudiera frotar mi espalda.

"Teh. Un ordinario. ¿Qué clase de extraordinario detective estoy yo cuando ni siquiera podía salvar Ciel? Pistolas Stupid", dije mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia adelante en sus pensamientos. Parte de mi espalda baja fue expuesto, no es que me di cuenta, pero me sentí Sebastian pausa. Volví la cabeza, mirándolo mientras miraba a mi espalda. "¿Qué es?" Le pregunté. "Es otro moretón? Estoy seguro de que va a desaparecer."

"Te ves limpio ahora, vamos enjuague que fuera." Con ese otro balde fue arrojado por encima de mi cabeza, lavar el jabón que había en mí. Tosí y me sentí ponerse de pie antes de que se colocó una toalla grande sobre mí. "Estoy seguro de que sabe cómo secarse. O necesita ayuda con eso?"

Me sonrojé y señaló hacia la puerta. "¡Fuera!"

Sebastian sólo se rió. "Desde luego, chií-sama. Dejé el camisón por encima de la silla. Si necesitas algo, sólo tiene que llamar a mí", y luego se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño.

Suspiré con alivio. "Bueno, eso fue una experiencia", que rápidamente me secó antes de que yo me metí en el blanco, camisón de algodón de manga larga. Nina era realmente va a tener que darse prisa con esas prendas modernas que le dije de hacer. Se sentía extraño estar debajo de desnudos. Pero la sensación de Algodón contra mi piel hizo que la sensación de un poco menos incómodo. Aún así, no hay manera de que estoy durmiendo con Ciel así. Tomé la toalla y sequé mi cabello completamente antes rocé con el peine Sebastian había proporcionado para mí.

Salí del baño y el armario de Ciel antes de que yo estaba en su dormitorio. Estaba sentado en su cama, mirando todo serio en la alfombra antes de que me miró. Yo contuve la respiración cuando vi su cara, sin inmutarse por el parche en el ojo. Oh wow, fue muy lindo (y sé que lo que he dicho esto antes, pero maldita sea)! Estoy seguro de que va a llegar a ser caliente en el futuro. No hay duda de que va a ser la causa de muchos corazones rotos.

"Hey, Ciel, estaban esperando por mí?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

Ciel se sonrojó pero rápidamente se aclaró la garganta. "Tengo algo importante que decirte. Es acerca de por qué yo estaba loco antes antes de que nos secuestraron."

Mi boca se hizo una perfecta O. Ciel está confesando su razón! Esto no sucede todos los días. ¿Dónde está mi maldita grabadora? Me quedé quieto y le di toda mi atención. "Dispara".

"Shoot?"

"Los medios van adelante."

"Muy bien", comenzó. "Sigo escuchando usted menciona que en su mundo, que estaba acostumbrado a meterse en peleas y en última instancia, poner en peligro a ti mismo. Yo realmente no doy crédito porque pensé que no era tan estúpido."

Hey, ¿verdad me insulta?

"Por supuesto, usted guardó afirmando que era verdad y, finalmente, sobre todo a partir de hoy, ahora sé que lo que dijo era verdad última. Aparentemente usted es tan estúpido."

Stupid? Hola! Yo como que lo salvé algunos hematomas importantes en la actualidad.

"Puedo manejarme bien. No es necesario correr el riesgo a ti mismo de esa manera!"

Espera, qué he dicho eso en voz alta? Ciel suspiró.

"Usted no debe ir tan lejos sólo para defenderme. Tengo Sebastian para eso. No quiero verte se lesiona otra vez. Me da mucha rabia ver que daño sólo por mí."

Eso me sorprendió. Ciel le importaba si me duele? Definitivamente no esperaba eso. De hecho, yo siempre pensé que sólo tolera mí porque yo era de un mundo diferente y podría ayudarle con sus casos. Me conmovió. Y yo no podía dejar de abrazarlo para eso.

"Eso no garantiza que usted me abrazo!" Él dijo, con la voz un poco ahogada por mi pecho.

"Pero se lo agradezco mucho. Y he sabido lo que es ser una chica muy denso, pero estoy muy contento de que te importa. Pero, sinceramente, no te preocupes. Yo estoy hecha de material resistente y que puede tardar unos éxitos. Confía en mí cuando digo esto, _no_ saben cómo pelear. Y luchar muy muy bien, si los hermanos de mi vecino Pepper tienen nada de qué quejarse. Así que no te preocupes Ciel. De hecho, me consideran su guardaespaldas no oficial. "

"¡No!" protestado Ciel, agarrando mis brazos con fuerza, haciéndome mirarlo. Espera, su rostro era un poco demasiado cerca de la mía. Me sonrojé mientras miraba a los ojos, que por cierto parecía serio. "No vas a conseguir el punto. No quiero que pelees. En su lugar, _voy a_ protegerte. Eres demasiado estúpido para ver el peligro justo en frente de usted. Y no puedes tener mi peón hacerse daño . "

Se pasó de totalmente dulce a totalmente manipuladora. Este chico era bueno. Aún así, me conmueve y no importa lo que dijo Ciel, pase lo que le voy a proteger con todo lo que tengo. Me encogí de hombros antes alborotaba su cabello juguetonamente.

"¡Qué dulce, Ciel. Pero vamos a ver si usted puede tener éxito en eso. Nadie me ha protegido, ni siquiera la policía. Soy mi propio guardaespaldas y yo todavía estoy vivo para contar la historia."

"¿Qué clase de mundo has estado viviendo?"

Sonreí. "A un loco."

Ciel frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la determinación. "Muy bien, te tomo la palabra desafío. Pero no espero que me pierdo. Nunca pierdo."

Puse los ojos dándole una sonrisa. "Vamos a ver. Ahora el tiempo para la cama!"

Ciel negó con la cabeza y se arrastró hacia el lado derecho de la cama. Dudé. ¿Debería? Yo en realidad no voy a coger dormir mucho si duermo solo. Pero yo estaba desnuda debajo de la bata. Se sentía extraño dormir junto a Ciel así. No se removió seguro de qué hacer. Ciel miró a mi forma dudando todavía.

"Date prisa antes de que sople la vela", dijo.

"Oh ... bien, bien", le dije con una risa nerviosa. Poco a poco me metí bajo las cubiertas, crujientes frescas y exhaló. En realidad fue bastante agradable. Sonreí, girando hacia Ciel antes de sentir que me ponía sueño. Ciel apagó la vela y su habitación se desplomó en la oscuridad. Mi último pensamiento fue que Nina había más prisa con esas prendas.


	4. Ese detective perfecto, Lindo

_**En el mundo kuroshitsuji**_

_**CAp 4: Ese detective perfecto, **__**atemorizante**__** lindo**_

**Alice aquí:**

**Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo :3 agregare Sebastian x Chií jjijiji, ahora ciel haga los honores**

**Ciel: Alice primera no es dueña de kuroshitsuji si lo fuera lizzy no existiría**

**Yo: Ahora empieza el cap YAY!, se me olvido chií vivía en un orfanato luego la adoptaron que fue su padre del de la historia y namas quise agregar eso :3, también cambiare la escena del baño donde ciel pidió a sebastian bañar a chií esta es la nueva versión:**

Era de noche ya, y me senté en una tina llena de agua tibia y burbujas que Sebastian había preparado anteriormente por mí en el baño de Ciel. Eso es correcto. Baño de Ciel. El niño había insistido por razones aún no claras para mí, pero no me importó. Se sentía bien para deshacerse de toda esta sangre y la suciedad seca. Me hundí más en la felicidad, sorprendió al encontrar que los baños podrían ser muy refrescante si usted no hizo caso a toda la natación en su propio pedacito suciedad. Cerré los ojos y casi quedé dormido cuando oí la puerta del baño abierta. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y me senté, pensando que era Ciel, sino Sebastian entré, con dos cubos llenos hasta el borde con agua en la mano.

"W-¿qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté nerviosamente, mirándolo mientras caminaba por la habitación. Yo estaba muy contento de que las burbujas se escondieron todo lo esencial. Sebastian sólo sonrió amablemente.

"Se me ordenó que le ayudará en el baño", respondió sin problemas.

"¿Qué? Pero puedo hacerlo yo mismo! Yo no soy un niño!" Señalé.

"Se perdió un punto", dijo, señalando a la cabeza.

"¿Dónde?" Inconscientemente busqué y levanté mis brazos para lavar el asesino. Fue entonces cuando Sebastian, sin previo aviso, vierte un cubo de agua caliente sobre mí. I farfullé y traté de limpiar el agua lejos de mis ojos. Yo no podía ver muy bien, pero me sentí las manos de Sebastián fregar lejos en mi cabeza. "¿Estás loco? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" -Pregunté, incapaz de ver con claridad.

"No temas, señorita Chitose. Voy a hacer esto rápido." La sensación de sus dedos desnudos contra mi piel era como el fuego. Me sonrojé furiosamente mientras se frotó el pelo, los lados de la cara, el cuello, los hombros con un paño. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Por favor, date prisa con esto! Sebastian se detuvo cuando me vio mirando a otro lado. Suspiró. Lo miré. "Me alegro de que las lesiones que recibió eran sólo superficiales. Esa cara de la suya no debe ser dañado así. Me aseguraré que tener cuidado la próxima vez."

"No es tu culpa. No esperaba que los chicos estarán esperando fuera bien, pero creo que debería haber sabido. Su sentido común."

"Tal vez sea así, pero es humano", me dijo, dándose la vuelta para que pudiera frotar mi espalda.

"Teh. Un ordinario. ¿Qué clase de extraordinario y perfeto detective estoy yo cuando ni siquiera podía salvar Ciel? Pistolas Stupid", dije mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia adelante en sus pensamientos. Parte de mi espalda baja fue expuesto, no es que me di cuenta, pero me sentí Sebastian pausa. Volví la cabeza, mirándolo mientras miraba a mi espalda. "¿Qué es?" Le pregunté. "Es otro moretón? Estoy seguro de que va a desaparecer."

De pronto sentí los dedos de Sebastian trazan una especie de patrón en la espalda. Me quedó inmóvil al sentir su intensa mirada quema en él. Estimado Señor, el cardenal no era tan malo fue? "Sebastian?" Llamé. "Amigo, ¿estás ahí?"

Sebastian parecía salir de ella, con los ojos mirando hacia atrás en la mina. "Oh," dijo, sonriendo mientras se disculpaba. "Lo siento. Me parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. Te ves limpio ahora, vamos enjuague que fuera." Con ese otro balde fue arrojado por encima de mi cabeza, lavar el jabón que había en mí. Tosí y me sentí ponerse de pie antes de que se colocó una toalla grande sobre mí. "Estoy seguro de que sabe cómo secarse. O necesita ayuda con eso?"

Me sonrojé y señaló hacia la puerta. "¡Fuera!"

Sebastian sólo se rió. "Desde luego, señorita chitose. Dejé el camisón por encima de la silla. Si necesitas algo, sólo tiene que llamar a mí", y luego se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño.

Suspiré con alivio. "Bueno, eso fue una experiencia", que rápidamente me secó antes de que yo me metí en el blanco, camisón de algodón de manga larga. Nina era realmente va a tener que darse prisa con esas prendas modernas que le dije de hacer. Se sentía extraño estar debajo de desnudos. Pero la sensación de Algodón contra mi piel hizo que la sensación de un poco menos incómodo. Aún así, no hay manera de que estoy durmiendo con Ciel así. Tomé la toalla y sequé mi cabello completamente antes rocé con el peine Sebastian había proporcionado para mí.

**(N/A: Tambien agregare otra cosa es hasta el final del capitulo que se me olvido agregar)**

Fuera de la habitación de Ciel, Sebastian se quedó mirando a la alfombra debajo de sus zapatos. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, frotándose la barbilla con su mano enguantada. Él mantendría murmurando "imposibles" cada cinco minutos y su frente promovería surco. Por último, Sebastián aceptó el hecho, tan imposible como parece. Pero ciertamente explicaría por qué había sentido que había algo raro en ella. En cualquier caso, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades? Y parecería señorita héroe ni siquiera era consciente de ella misma.

Sebastian suspiró. Tendría que probar ella. No podía ser una mera coincidencia. Sin embargo, la idea de que había finalmente, después de todos esos milenios, la encontró le dejó sentir de buen humor. Después de todo, la mayoría de los demonios murieron antes de que pudieran encontrar su compañero de demonio.

Y Sebastian Michaelis, el Phantomhive mayordomo jefe, acababa de encontrar a su compañera demonio Chitose chií.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Capitulo Actual*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Rojo.__Era un mar de rojo, rojo carmesí.__Nunca llegaba a su fin.__¿De dónde viene todo esto?__No puedo respirar y estoy asustado o rayos .__El rojo es cálido y húmedo entre mis dedos.__Huele raro también.__¿Por qué estaba en mis dedos?__Mis manos?__Estoy cubierto en el mismo.__Mi cabello es pegajosa con él.__No entiendo lo que está pasando.__Estoy asustada y sola.__No quiero estar sola.__Yo siempre estoy solo.__No quiero estar solo, la soledad da más miedo que la oscuridad_

_Oigo gritos y sollozos.__Me dirijo.__Sonrío.__Empresa!__No estoy sola nunca más!__Corro hacia ellos, pero huyo de mí.__No te vayas!__No quiero estar solo!__Siempre corriendo.__¿Por qué?¡Mira!__Caen.__Me acerco y sonreír de nuevo.__Gritan.__¿Por qué están gritando?__Parecen asustados.__¿Por qué están asustados?__Llego hacia ellos, abrazarlos.__Nunca me abraza.__Yo siempre estoy solo.__Gritan nuevo.__Grieta._

_Oh.__Silencio.__Hay más rojo en las manos.__Me pregunto qué es.__Libero a la empresa y se caen.__Dormir.__¿Por qué siempre duermen?__Los espero a despertar, pero nunca lo hago.__Uno permanece.__Miro hacia arriba y empiezo a llorar.__¿Por qué están llorando?__¿Están tristes?__También me pregunto qué triste se siente.__Estoy seguro que no es nada en comparación con la soledad.__Hey, éste viene hacia mí!__Eso nunca ocurrió antes._

_Sonrío.__Tienen algo brillante en sus manos.__Se ve fuerte.__¿Qué es?__Le extiendo mi mano.__Se pasa la brillante.__Miro mi mano.__Pica.__Más rojo.__Me empujó hacia abajo.__Eso duele.__La persona dijo algo, no lo entiendo, pero por lo menos no soy el único._

_Entonces_ él _viene._

_Agarra el chico por el cuello y luego el chico duerme.__Él lo deja, y luego se vuelve hacia mí.__"No deberías salir corriendo de esa manera."_

_Parpadeo.__No lo entiendo.__Y no me gusta.__No me sonrío.__Se ríe suavemente.__"Si sigues haciendo eso nadie como tú."__Él viene hacia mí y se inclina hacia abajo.__Toma un paño blanco y se limpia la cara.__La tela es de color rojo ahora.__"Oh, bueno. Sigues siendo sólo un niño. Dudo que me entiende."__Se limpia la mano que le está haciendo daño.__Se lame mi parte, no pica más.__Miro hacia arriba.__Él sonríe.__"Trate de no salir de mi lado. Obtendrá sucio otra vez. No es que el rojo no es un buen color en usted."_

_No lo entiendo.__Quiero caminar lejos ... lejos de él ... a él.__Estoy confundido.__Pero por lo menos no soy el único.__Crezco sueño.__Él me recoge y me lleva.__"Vamos. ¿O se le descubrió de nuevo."_

_La negrura._

Me quedé sin aliento cuando me senté recta en la cama. Tosí, gimiendo, agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos mientras trato de recordar el sueño. Se me escapó, pero me alegro de que no me acuerde. Me sentía como si acabara de terminar de ver una película de terror (probablemente actividad paranormal 3, odio Steven para forzar mí ver que con sus hermanos). Me estremecí, esperando que la extraña sensación se vaya. Miré alrededor de la habitación a oscuras, preguntándose qué hora era. Bostecé, que se extiende al sentir ruido el estómago.

Miré a mi lado y me encontré Ciel durmiendo tranquilamente, con el brazo cubierto a través de mi cintura, su expresión casi angelical. Aww, no se ve todos los días. Su rostro era generalmente tan maduro y frío, pero parecía totalmente vulnerable aquí. En cierto modo me recuerda-Espere lo recuerda? Atrás: su brazo estaba cubierto a través de mi ¿cintura? Bueno, eso era nuevo. Miré hacia abajo a su apéndice, sorprendido. ¿Debo sacarlo de mí? Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Sebastián entró en ese preciso momento. Se sorprendió al verme arriba.

"Buenos días, señorita Chitose. No sabía que estarías arriba", respondió Sebastián, notó el brazo de Ciel y sonrió, como si le diera gracia. Me sonrojé.

"¡Ni una palabra!" Me quejé, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Las cortinas estaban corridas trasera ancha. La luz del sol invadió la sala y yo gemía, elevando mi mano para bloquear la luz repentina.

"No," protesté. "La luz es el mal."

Sebastián simplemente se rió de mi elección de palabras como él comenzó a verter el té. A mi lado Ciel agitó antes de que finalmente se levantara aturdido. Me sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la frente. "Mañana, la Bella Durmiente. Me alegro de que alguien decidió a despertar."

Ciel miró sin expresión. "Dice la chica que se despierta más tarde de toda la familia. ¿Cómo es que has levantado temprano?"

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo. "No lo sé. Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo para el desayuno Sebastián?" El mayordomo había entregado Ciel su té. Él me miró.

"Casi se me olvida. Llegó un paquete para usted esta mañana," dijo, caminando hacia el carro. En la bandeja inferior levantó una caja envuelta de tamaño mediano. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes antes de que llevara las manos.

"Ooh! Un regalo! Me encanta regalos! ¿De quién es?" Le pregunté con impaciencia como Sebastián me lo entregó. Rompí el papel fuera y miré dentro de la caja antes de que me sonrojé furiosamente. Me bajé de la cama de la derecha rápida y caminé hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. "Bueno, Sebastián, desayuno suena bien. Voy a estar poco Ciel", le dije con una sonrisa alegre antes de que hiciera un giro y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ciel miró perplejo.

"¿Qué fue eso Sebastian? ¿Qué le has dado?"

"Fue un paquete de Miss Hopkins, que sólo puedo adivinar algunas de las posibilidades para esta reacción. Tal vez estaba ansioso por probar en cualquier señorita Hopkins le envió," Sebastian respondió inocentemente. Ciel volvió a mirar hacia atrás en el periódico que había estado leyendo y siguió para tomar el té con calma.

_**(N/A: Chií tenia ropa de cosplay de gosick pero toda su ropa de la maleta la lavo meyrin y ya saben lo que sucedió, cuando meyrin trato de planchar se le quemo todo -_-U por eso llamaron a nina :3)**_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Ciel anunció que íbamos a ir a la ciudad, también conocido como Londres. Yo estaba bastante emocionado ante la perspectiva de verlo. Después de todo, no había conseguido exactamente un vistazo cereza en el moderno Londres desde mi equipaje había sido robado y de inmediato lo rastreó a los barrios bajos. Ni siquiera llegué a ver el Big Ben o Harrods antes fui transportado aquí por vez horno viajar. Vaya timo. Esperemos que voy a ser capaz de ver ahora, aun cuando tenía treinta y tantos años después de su construcción. Y yo creo Harrods sigue siendo tan popular en la época victoriana.

De todas formas, el primer camión cargado de ropa llegó y yo estaba bastante ansioso por tratar de algunos en, sobre todo mi sujetador y bragas recién llegado (que por cierto hizo encaje) que Sebastian me había dado esta mañana. Por supuesto, me aseguré de que nadie vio a un solo artículo de la ropa porque quería sorprender a todos. Yo había babeado sobre cómo lindo y femenino los vestidos eran. Al mismo tiempo, Nina había acompañado a algunas piezas que pude usar en casa (que me moría de ganas de mostrar Ciel, sólo para poder darle descargas de risa). Así, por pequeño viaje de hoy a Londres, tuve don en un vestido victoriano lindo con hinchados mangas verdes (que tenía que tener Mey-Rin me ayude, lo que hizo mientras se sonrojaba en mi ropa interior modernos).

Cuando Ciel me vio, me felicitó por vestirse como una dama victoriana adecuada debería, lo que resultó lanzando mi bollo de él y le esquivar en el último momento sólo para golpear en el rostro de Finny. Sebastian había entrado entonces, nos dice para establecerse y no pelearse como los niños que éramos.

"Y joven maestro, usted debe tratar de dar un cumplido propio de una dama, no importa lo poco femenino que se comportan o se ven."

Resoplé. "Estoy aquí, ya sabes. Y ustedes, obviamente, no sé cómo tratar a las mujeres. Y yo que pensaba que era la época victoriana refinado donde los hombres trataban a las mujeres como las flores Tch maldita sea." Me quedé mirando fijamente a los dos. Ciel se burlaba y Sebastian sonrió antes de disculparse. Hmpf! Esos idiotas no lo sentían en absoluto! Los hombres son los mismos ya sea desde el futuro o el pasado.

Hubo una conmoción fuera del pasillo. Miré hacia la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar accidente Grell en el cuarto, sobre todo en los pobres Finny (no es su día de suerte). El té caliente se derramó en la camisa y Grell pánico. Esto habría sido diez veces más divertido no supe que Grell iba a hacer un lío.

"Estoy tan triste! Yo, eh...!"

"Grell, no!" Le dije, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había cogido el mantel con la servilleta y sacó todas las fuentes y platos, junto con él en el suelo. Mentalmente lloré en mi comida arruinó. Ciel miró molesto.

"Maestro", susurró Bard. "¿Por qué usted se compromete a asumir un idiota inútil?"

Ciel lo miró. "Eres uno para hablar, Bard. No parece una mala idea," murmuró, probablemente recordando Madame Roja.

"Bueno, te dije que sería," le recordé. "Pero era inevitable, supongo."

"Creo que Sebastian sería el único inconveniente. Nunca esperé que iba a ser así", suspiró. Detrás de él, Tanaka hizo su famosa sonrisa de Papá Noel.

Sonreí. "Ya lo dije." Volví la cabeza para ver Grell sacar un cuchillo, a punto de apuñalar a su garganta. Sonreí, sabiendo que no importa qué, no moriría tan fácilmente. Y hubiera sido mejor si Sebastian no estaba siendo tan smexy hacia Grell. Sólo se echó leña al fuego de Grell.

"Maestro, ¿estás listo? Es casi la hora. Tengo el coche esperando en el coche delante ahora", Sebastian le informó.

"Está bien, vamos Chií."

Sebastian se volvió hacia los sirvientes. "El resto de ustedes... quiero que este lugar absolutamente impecable, bien?" Miró a Grell. "Grell, tal vez usted debe sentarse y relajarse y no causar más problemas. Ah, y si usted decide buscar a su descanso eterno, por favor hágalo afuera y tratar de no hacer un gran lío."

Grell solo le dio los ojos brillan. "¿Qué generosidad, qué gran amabilidad."

Me reí mientras seguía Ciel fuera de la habitación. El siguiente lugar, Londres!

***Salto tiempo***

La campana sonó cuando Sebastian, Ciel y entré en la tienda de la caña en la zona comercial. El hombre en el mostrador miró a nosotros con una amplia sonrisa. Uh-oh, me dije a mí mismo. Aquí viene el problema. "Bienvenido muchacho," saludó al dueño de la tienda. "En un recado para tu padre?"

La mirada de Ciel se ensombreció. Tragué saliva. Sebastian cuidadosamente entró en la línea de que el hombre de la visión. Sonriendo, dijo: "Disculpe, he venido para recuperar el bastón de mi amo."

Le entregó el papel hacia el dueño de la tienda que reconoció la orden. Él sacó un lugar pequeño bastón mirando hecha con madera de color negro. "Ah, sí. El propietario de este palo. Me preguntaba quién en el mundo usaría un palo tan corto como este. Nunca consideré que podría ser un niño"

Rápido como un rayo, Sebastián señaló el final de la caña en la cara del hombre como si fuera un arma. El hombre se quedó paralizado de miedo, una gota de sudor corriendo por el lado de su cara. Me enfrento quieta. Esta era la razón por idiotas no deben correr libremente. Aún así, me sentí un poco mal por el hombre, no era su culpa su boca tenía que seguir funcionando.

"¿Por qué, yo no detecto una sola curva. ¡Qué magnífico bastón," Sebastian felicitó. Lanzó una bolsa de monedas sobre el mostrador antes de Ciel y empecé a salir de la tienda."Quédese con el cambio", añadió Sebastián antes de seguir con nosotros.

En el exterior, Sebastian Ciel entregó su bastón y el pobre muchacho siguió murmurando algo acerca de los propietarios de tiendas inútiles. "En realidad," dijo finalmente. "La fuerza de ridícula de Finny no es más que un dolor. Tuve que conseguir un nuevo palo a causa de él."

"Me dijo que lo sentía," le recordé. "Además, fue sólo un accidente."

Ciel siguió murmurando entre dientes. Detrás de él, Sebastian sonrió alegremente. "De hecho, aunque usted no pudo hacer crecer cualquier taller, que tuvo que ir a todo este problema. Tienes mis disculpas, señor."

Ciel lo miró como me reí detrás de mi mano enguantada. Al pasar por, algo brillante y lindo me llamó la atención. Miré y encontré una bonita tienda de juguetes. Un niño miraba a través de la ventana de visualización y señaló a un conejo de peluche con un sombrero de copa. "Mira mamá! Es el conejo Bitter Funtom! Y es uno nuevo!"

"Ven conmigo. Te acabo de comprar algunos dulces ¿no?" dijo la madre mientras se ponía a su hijo a lo largo. Me acerqué a la ventana de visualización y la miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Desde que era joven nunca tuve juguetes. Los juguetes fueron prohibidas (incluyendo animales de peluche) en el orfanato que había estado en desde siempre causaron peleas y siempre fueron robados. Después de que me adoptó a mi papá, yo estaba más interesado en su trabajo y mis libros realmente tener un cuidado de los juguetes. Luego crecí como un adolescente y la electrónica estaban de moda. Sin embargo, pensé que lástima que yo no había tenido un juguete antes, ni siquiera un oso de peluche. Oh, bueno. Aunque los dulces que estaban en exhibición, también vieron bastante sabrosa.

"Chií?" llamada Ciel mientras caminaba. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Señalé a la ventana. "Eso es cosa de su empresa, ¿no? Has hecho un buen trabajo. Todo es adorable y totalmente apela al consumidor. Es incluso mejor que algunos de los juguetes y las compañías de dulces a casa."

"¿En serio?" Él pareció sorprendido, pero me di cuenta de que la mirada engreída y satisfecha en el rostro. Me eché a reír.

"Por supuesto, pero no consigue una cabeza grande por el momento. No es como si tuvieras los osos de peluche y los osos de peluche son esenciales para un niño."

"Los osos de peluche?"

"Los osos de peluche. Son cada vez clásico y siempre es un regalo popular para cualquier ocasión especial," le respondí. Eso hizo que Ciel reflexionar en sus pensamientos. "De todos modos, te felicito por el trabajo bien hecho. me gustaría tener un juguete. Nunca he Tenido uno antes. Pero bueno," me di la vuelta y me encontré Sebastián esperándonos."Vamos, Ciel! Vamos a seguir adelante!"

No me di cuenta el aspecto Ciel me dio, pero cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo, rápidamente desvió la mirada. De vuelta en el carro, yo insistí en que me llevan a ver una especie de atracción turística viendo que todavía tengo que presenciar uno. Al final, me llevaron al tanto del Big Ben y Harrods, donde oohed y muy bien acogidos y revoloteaban a todo lo que mis ojos se posaron en. Fue un poco raro ver a Ciel tratar de mantener el ritmo. Huelga decir que, después de una hora más o menos, al final me llevé de vuelta al coche para ir a casa. Fue my divertido!

"Eso fue genial! Y fue tan grande! Es la Torre Eiffel más grande o qué? Estoy totalmente curiosa:" Yo se derramaron como lo hemos hecho en casa. "Y Harrods era tan increíble! No se preguntan las mujeres victorianas encanta tanto! Es como el equivalente de un centro comercial! Tienen todo lo que hay!"

"Me alegro de que haya disfrutado de su tiempo señorita Chitose," dijo Sebastian mientras abría la puerta principal.

"Sí, fue..." Mi voz se apagó. Oh mierda! A mi lado Ciel parecía a la vez sorprendido y horrorizado en su mansión. Sebastián nos miró con confusión antes de mirar en el interior y se hizo tan perturbado como Ciel.

"Mi mansión..." Ciel dijo con horror.

"¿Por qué es un desastre", dijo Sebastian.

"¿De qué están balbuceando? Es _demasiado lindo_! " Felicité, dando un paso dentro. "Eso debe significar Lizzy esta aquí!"

"Elizabeth?" se hizo eco de la sorpresa. "¿Sabes lo de Elizabeth?

"Duh, poco patito y recordar llamarla Lizzy. Usted sabe que va absolutamente insisten," le recordé. Justo entonces Bard, Finny y Mey-Rin abordar la alta figura de Sebastián.

"¿Qué está pasando?" -preguntó mientras continuaron su aplastante abrazo del oso. "Más bien, ¿por qué estás vestido como locos?"

Me reí cuando vi Bard en un sombrero babero y limpieza volantes. Parecía muy marcada y señaló una puerta a su izquierda. "Pregunte a esa muchacha loca!"

Todos se cernía sobre la puerta, mirando a través de la abertura. Me di cuenta de Grell colgando por el cuello, asfixia, como una cinta amarilla gigante fue colocado en la cabeza.

"Pobre Grell," Yo como que olvidó este detalle.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" Ciel exigió, mirando molesto.

"Por el momento creo que estoy en el proceso de morir, Maestro Ciel," ahogado Grell.

Ciel suspiró. "Lo más mínimo, Sebastián."

"Sí, señor", Sebastian se acercó a Grell y estuvo a punto de derribarlo cuando una mancha de color naranja y amarillo voló por delante de ellos y abordó Ciel.

"Ah! Ciiieeel! Te extrañé taaaantooooo!" -exclamó en voz alta.

"Elizabeth", intentó decir antes de que ella le aplastó estricto de alegría.

"Vamos! Siempre estoy diciendo que me llame Lizzy! Ah! Eres tan linda como siempre, casi podría comerte!"

"Ejem," interrumpió Sebastian. "Lady Elizabeth-"

"¿Por qué un buen día Sebastian!" saludó alegremente con una reverencia. "¿Cómo estás?" Se dio cuenta de Grell en la mano. "Aw, que lo llevaron?"

Sebastian sonrió. "Sí, le restaron valor a la belleza de la habitación."

"Oh," ella hizo un mohín. "Pero hice una decoración encantadora de él."

"Decoración?

"¡Sí!" dijo con emoción, con los brazos extendidos. "Basta con mirar a todo! ¿No es el salón tan lindo ahora?"

"Oh, Dios mío", le dije hipnotizado, al no haber notado al principio. Ciel parecía que preferiría vomitar. Lizzy tenía habilidades. Si yo hubiera tratado de hacer algo que parece lindo que probablemente habría buscado discombobulated y extraño. "Hay un pingüino gigante en el sombrero de una bruja de la esquina", señalé a Ciel, que sólo parecía que tenía indigestión.

"Ugh, mi mansión. Es tan rosa", se quejó.

Me reí. "rosa hace que el mundo se vuelva divertido Ciel, por lo contrario de lo que muchos pueden creer," le informé, caminando hacia el pingüino gigante. "Y realmente me gusta este pingüino".

"A partir de ahora sólo las cosas más hermosas pertenecen en la mansión Phantomhive," dijo Lizzy. "No es así, Antoinette?"

Me eché a reír cuando lo vi. Ciel, junto con todo el mundo, se veía sorprendido por nuevas del señor Tanaka peinado. "Está bien Tanaka", le dije con sinceridad. "Te ves fabulosa!" Él simplemente hizo su firma risita.

"Ah, y Tanaka," Sebastian dijo, mirando incómodo.

"Y yo tengo un regalo para ti también!" Añadió Lizzy.

Metí Ciel en las costillas y sonreí. "¿Qué?", se preguntó.

"Basta con mirar a Sebastian", le susurré al oído, ajeno al hecho de que el niño estaba poniendo rojo de mi cara está demasiado cerca de la suya. Intentó concentrarse en Sebastian y Lizzy. Le divertía que Lizzy lo había conseguido algo y aún más entretenido cuando se puso un gorro con volantes de color rosa en la cabeza.

Traté sosteniendo en mi risa, al igual que todos los demás en la habitación. Sebastian miró a los criados con una mirada de asesinato sangriento y sonrió encantadoramente a Elizabeth. Dejé escapar una risita mientras ponían en el suelo, después de haber sido asesinado por la mirada de Sebastian.

"Estoy sumamente agradecido ... ... por su amabilidad hacia alguien como yo", respondió Sebastian problemas.

"No hay de qué!" dijo alegremente.

Me recuperé rápidamente y me acerqué a Sebastian con una sonrisa, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Bueno, Sebastian. Este es sin duda un nuevo look para ti. Y el derecho de Lizzy, rosa no le conviene el mejor!"

"¡Oh!" Lizzy dijo mientras me miraba. "Yo no me di cuenta antes. ¿Quién puede ser?"

Sonreí. "Chií Chitose, detective perfecto y extraordinario, a su servicio!"

"Ella es un cliente mío de México que va a quedarse conmigo, por el momento," Ciel añadió rápidamente antes de que se le escapó algo importante y estrictamente necesario de conocer.

"México", dijo Lizzy con asombro. "Eso explica su acento encantador! Y sin duda es lindo cuando lo hablas. No espere! Su vestido también se ve lindo! Te pierdas diseño Hopkins Nina y hacerlo?"

"El único", acepté alegremente. "Ella tiene tan gran estilo. Y sabe realmente lo que más le convenga."

"Sí, lo sé! Ella incluso me hizo un lindo vestido para que me ponga en una bola próxima toma. Va a ser de color blanco y verde y tiene un montón de volantes y cintas. Quedará super lindo de mí!"

"Por cierto, Lizzy," interrumpió Ciel de nuestra charla de chicas. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu madre?"

Lizzy lo abrazó mientras ella respondió: "Yo quería verte así que vine aquí sin decirle a ella!"

En el fondo, Grell se acercó a Sebastian y yo, y le preguntó quién era. "Ella es la prometida de Ciel," le dije a Grell antes Sebastian podía hablar. "¿No lo sabías?"

Todo el mundo, pero Sebastian miraron sorprendidos. " _F-Novia_?" Todos se preguntaron por la sorpresa. Sebastian me miró y me sonrió. "¿Qué?"

"Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que usted sabe", dijo. "Pero por curiosidad, no la situación te molesta?"

Miré perplejo. "Me molesta ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

Sebastian tomó un segundo para mí estudiar antes de sonreír inocentemente otra vez, "Oh no, pero tu ignorancia sobre ciertos asuntos es ciertamente entretenido. Esto hace que la manipulación bastante divertido."

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba hablando cuando Ciel se acercó a nosotros con Lizzy en el remolque. "Tu madre debe estar preocupada", le dijo. "Si usted vino aquí sin informar de ella. Sebastián-"

"Oh, yo sé!" Lizzy añadió con entusiasmo, dando vueltas fuera de Ciel. "Di Ciel? Desde el salón es todo viva ahora. Vamos a tener una fiesta hoy!"

Todo el mundo se sorprendió, pero me pareció una idea genial, sobre todo si habrá comida. "La idea Lizzy! Estoy seguro de que será un éxito!" Yo dije, palmeando las manos en el entusiasmo ante Ciel pudiera protestar.

"Gracias, señorita Chitose! Estoy tan contenta de que está de acuerdo conmigo!"

"Por favor", insistí. "Sólo Chií me llaman."

"La bondad que tienes un nombre tan lindo también! Este partido va a ser maravilloso! Mi novio me va a acompañar, y juntos, vamos a bailar toda la noche!"

El ojo derecho de Ciel se crispó. "¿Q-!"

"Un baile es?" Sebastian contempla.

Lizzy agarró la mano de Ciel. "Asegúrese de usar la ropa que elijo para usted! Ellos se ven muy lindos en ti!" Con eso se giró de distancia y juntó las manos, soñador mirando al vacío, ignorando el intento de Ciel en razón. "Por supuesto que voy a estar vestida de punta en blanco, así!"

"Hey! Escuche cuando la gente habla de usted!" -gritó, fácilmente ignorado por Lizzy en su propio mundo de ensueño. Lizzy se acercó a Grell y agarró la soga al cuello.

"Ven conmigo! Quiero hacer aún más bonito entonces usted ahora!" Ella dijo riendo mientras arrastraba los pobres she-male distancia.

Más tarde, Sebastian, Ciel y yo nos sitúan en el estudio de Ciel. Ciel parecía agotado y no podía dejar de reír. Esto era demasiado gracioso.

"Miss Elizabeth es la hija del Midford Marquesado, a la familia en la que la señora Francis, la hermana menor del anterior jefe de esta familia, se casó. No hay nada que hacer. Usted no puede convertir bruscamente su novia lejos", explicó Sebastian con calma mientras se preparaba el té.

"Tan joven y ya tiene una novia," dije con aire ausente. Qué injusto. Con el tiempo voy a tener que salir a cazar a mi pareja. Este chico ya tenía uno para él y ella era la cosa más adorable del mundo! Nunca pensé que realmente me encuentro a alguien con un matrimonio arreglado.

Ciel me miró seriamente. "Yo no _quiero_ ser su novio. Me _obligaron a_ hacerlo ", enfatizó. Le acaricié la cabeza juguetonamente.

"Está bien. Estas cosas pasan. Como dicen los ingleses, sólo sigue un labio superior tieso", le dije alegremente. "Además, ella es un ángel. Me hubiera gustado haber entre hermanos tan linda como ella. No me extraña que Edward es tan sobreprotector."

Ciel parecía derrotado. "Realmente no puedo creer lo estúpido que eres."

Parpadeé. "¿Qué?"

Sebastián interrumpió con una risita. "En cualquier caso, la mejor opción para el día sería consentir a su fantasía, y luego pedirle que se fuera." Puso el té en la mesa junto con el azúcar y la leche.

"Eso es correcto. Sólo cosas un poco de alimento en el que la boca de la de ella y enviar su en su camino. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con los caprichos de una niña", anunció Ciel, sorbiendo su té.

Me chasqueó la lengua como yo agregué la leche a mi té. "Dios mío, si hubieras dicho eso a mí mientras yo estuviera enamorado de ti, habría llorado."

Ciel se estremeció y se sonrojó. "¿Qu-qué?"

Sebastian sonrió mientras Ciel trató de recuperar la compostura. "Además, Lady Elizabeth quiere bailar contigo." Ciel detuvo por una fracción de segundo que Sebastian atrapado rápidamente. "Joven Maestro?"

"¿Qué es?" -preguntó, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

"Nunca he visto hacer lo mismo, pero que no sabe bailar?"

Ciel girar su silla, sin decir una palabra.

"No", le dijo, y agregó que el azúcar siguiente.

"Ya veo," Sebastian suspiró, cortar el postre. "Eso explica por qué usted es un alhelí tales incluso cuando invitó a las partes."

Ciel volteó ligeramente. "Estoy ocupado con mi trabajo. No tengo el tiempo que perder en estos deportes."

Sebastian volvió la silla de Ciel alrededor. "No estoy de acuerdo señorito. Baile social se llama" social "por una razón. Es una habilidad necesaria en los bailes y banquetes." Afirmó importante, llevar el trozo de pastel en frente de él tentadoramente antes me lo entregó. Le sonreí y lo vi ir hacia atrás y cortar otro trozo de Ciel. "Un señor de la aristocracia debe ser capaz de bailar. Porque si tuviera que rechazar la hija de un conocido de negocios un baile", dijo Sebastian en serio, se le entregará una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de frutas de la huerta con peras, ciruelas y moras. Lamí mi tenedor. Delicioso! "La reputación del joven maestro en los círculos sociales se desplomaría..."

Ciel suspiró, arrojando sus papeles. "Muy bien, muy bien! Me voy a tener que hacerlo entonces. Convocatoria de un profesor!"

"No tenemos el tiempo para dar de alta una de las madamas como su instructor, señor. A pretexto de habilidad es suficiente por hoy, así que vamos a tener que dominar el vals, el baile de salón básica. Pero no se preocupe señor", aseguró Sebastian mientras cerraba su reloj de bolsillo y una sonrisa brillante en Ciel. Me reí, sabiendo lo que venía después. "Brazen aunque puede ser de mí, por favor, permítame que le enseñe a bailar."

Ciel parecía que estaba esperando el chiste y cuando se dio cuenta de Sebastian era grave, se ruborizó furiosamente. "No seas ridículo. Yo no puedo bailar con un tipo alto como tú! Usted no puede bailar el vals de todos modos."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro," le dije.

"Miss Chií es correcta. Permítame que le enseñe el vals vienés cuantas veces he visitado el palacio de Schönbrunn en el pasado", entonces Sebastian hizo una mueca smexy. "¿No me conceda esta danza, mi señor?"

Ni que decir tiene, Sebastian salió con la suya y tenía Ciel practicar con él en cuestión de minutos, para gran vergüenza del pobre muchacho. Pero fue muy divertido ver a Ciel luchando para bailar. Sentí pena por el pobre chico, pero era mejor que él sabía cómo bailar el vals y luego aprender los pasos de baile del siglo 21 (cuz seriamente, todas las personas parecen saber cómo hacerlo se muelen a extraños al azar, es por eso que tipo de no les gusta mis bailes de la escuela, las personas simplemente no saben cómo bailar de verdad).Miré pedazo de pastel de Ciel con avidez. Había terminado la mía y me preguntaba si podría conseguir lejos con la consumición de él. Estaba sentado allí, burlándose de mí. Agarré mi tenedor de postre y se quedó mirándolo. Si se había ido sería culpa de Ciel para dejarlo allí por lo indefensos. Él sabe que tengo un apetito inmejorable, sobre todo cuando se trata de dulces.

En tres, dos, uno...

"Chií de la señorita."

Me puse de pie, sorprendido, ocultando el tenedor a la espalda mientras miraba a Sebastián y Ciel. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es? Yo no hice nada, tú no tienes ninguna prueba!"

Ciel sólo parecía confundido mientras Sebastian sonrió con complicidad. "Pensé que sería prudente si te conviertes en pareja de baile del joven maestro. Él parece estar teniendo dificultades para conmigo como su compañero."

"Te lo dije! Ladies no entran en las alturas monstruosas!" Ciel discutió con él, sonrojándose furiosamente por la vergüenza. Me miró con rapidez antes de que buscan acabar con un rubor furioso.

"Oh," dije, sintiéndome revivido que no había sido atrapado (por supuesto, creo que Sebastian ya conocía mi intención). "No hay problema. Yo podría hacer eso." Me acerqué a Ciel, pero se detuvo frente a él, sin saber qué hacer. Miré a Sebastian con una cara en blanco. Él se rió entre dientes.

"No te preocupes. El maestro le llevará a través de los pasos. Veo que eres nuevo en esto también."

"Mi gente realmente no bailan esto, no a menos que estén en una función social rica de fantasía", le expliqué, mientras que rascarse la comprobación de culpabilidad. "Así que lo siento si me equivoco."

Me dijeron que poner mi mano sobre el hombro de Ciel y mi otro a la mano de Ciel. A medida que practicamos, me di cuenta de que era sorprendentemente fácil, al menos para mí. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el ejemplo de Ciel. Por supuesto, nuestra cercanía me dio la oportunidad de estudiar su cara bonita. Me di cuenta de que yo era sólo la mitad de una pulgada más bajo que él. No sé si sentirme deprimido o así... deprimido. Pero supongo que no todo era malo, sigo siendo dieciséis años. Tal vez voy a ganar un centímetro o dos antes del invierno y llegó mi cumpleaños.

Ciel se sonrojó. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sonrió. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien," le dije.

Él miró hacia otro lado. "Usted no es tan malo", murmuró tímidamente.

"Gracias! Tal vez más tarde te mostraré cómo somos gente moderna Echarnos una rola."

Ciel parpadeó. "echar una rola?"

"Dance, quiero decir."

"Oh. Utiliza estos términos extraños," dijo Ciel con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí. "Es la ventaja de ser un mexicano".

Sebastián nos interrumpió cuando él se aclaró la garganta. "Muy buen maestro joven", felicitó. "Y muy bien hecho, señorita Chií."

"Bueno, lo intente", le dije con una reverencia mientras daba un medio arco.

"En cualquier caso," Sebastian continuó cuando de repente agarró la mejilla de Ciel. "Primero tenemos que abordar esa actitud pesimista, señor. Señorita Chií se puede utilizar para ello, pero otras mujeres no somos. Usted no desea que aparezca grosero así que por favor pretender que se divierten... por lo menos." Estiramiento continuó la mejilla. "Muy bien, ahora nos da una sonrisa alegre."

"Me unhand Yo-" meter la ira de Ciel fue rápidamente en aumento como intentos de Sebastián para hacer sonreír continuó. Estaba a punto de advertir a Sebastian que sería mejor dejar ir cuando Ciel se golpeó la mano. Él miró sombríamente el anillo azul que llevaba en el pulgar izquierdo. "Me he olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo cómo sonreír... con alegría."

Sebastian miró a Ciel. "Joven Maestro..."

Y porque no pude evitarlo, Abrase el niño confiado. "Chií ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Metí la mejilla. "Ya sabes, si es sólo una sonrisa falsa o no, no importa. Las cosas sucedieron, pero bueno, no podemos dejar que el pasado nos ganó abajo. Incluso si usted no se siente que, al menos debe _ver_ como que está teniendo un gran tiempo. Y finalmente lo hará. Además, no son bailes y fiestas supone que es cuando se olvida de las cosas malas y simplemente bailar toda la noche? "Dije, metiendo la mejilla. "Y recuerda! Se tarda sólo cuarenta y tres músculos para fruncir el ceño, pero diecisiete de sonreír. De esta manera usted puede hacer menos ejercicio!" Añadí alegremente.

Ciel me miró. "Eso no puede ser exacto?"

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Quién sabe?" Me aparté y me fui hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. "De todas formas, me voy. Sebastian asegúrese de hacer Ciel mirar todo lindo para esta noche!"

Cuando me quedaba, no me di cuenta del aspecto Sebastian y Ciel intercambiado entre sí. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensé en lo que debería usar. Obviamente, tenía que ser con volantes y femenina para encajar el tema de la fiesta de Lizzy'a. Dios mío, no podía esperar! Siempre me caía la baba sobre cosas de chicas como este, secretamente deseando poder llevar un día bonito vestido sin que la gente me da miradas extrañas. Me tomó mucho más tiempo para decidir qué ponerse, pero finalmente encontré algo que Nina había conjurado para esta ocasión, sans corset por supuesto.

Yo me tomé un tiempo para poner todos los accesorios y materiales necesarios. También he añadido maquillaje (me había olvidado que había estado guardando para ella cuando nos subimos al avión de aire). Gracias a Amanda y la pimienta, los expertos en maquillaje, sabía cómo aplicar sombra de ojos y rimel. Junto con el brillo de labios, eso es todo el maquillaje que realmente necesitaba y siempre realmente llevaba durante los bailes y disfraces. También tuve que llamar a Mey-Rin que me ayude a Ate para arriba la parte posterior. Ella se sonrojó cuando me vio.

"Mi se mira bastante en eso!" , aventuró demasiado efusiva.

Le sonreí, sintiendo mi confianza a impulsar un poco. "¡Gracias! Esperaba que pudieras encaje la parte de atrás. Yo no puedo llegar a él."

Mey-Rin asintió y les ató los cordones. Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos antes de que se me ocurrió algo. "Hey Mey-Rin, ¿por qué no te vistes también? Después de todo, pocas oportunidades como estas no suceden muy a menudo."

"Oh, pero me veo tonto", murmuró mientras terminaba de ayudarme a vestirme. Me di la vuelta y agarró sus muñecas.

"¡Tonterías! Estoy seguro de que te ves mejor que yo cualquier día! Y tu pelo es tan rojo. Sinceramente me gustaría tener el pelo rojo como el tuyo. Si te hace sentir mejor, usted puede mantener sus gafas, "añadí.

Mey Rin-vaciló hasta que finalmente se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza un poquito. I whooted cuando miré en el armario para que algo que pudiera usar. Finalmente nos decidimos por un vestido verde oscuro y marrón oscuro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Mey-Rin mirar impresionante. A pesar de sus gafas, se veía bien. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo un lado, completar con una cinta. Sus zapatos parecían adorable pero nervioso. Le di el pulgar hacia arriba mientras ella daba vueltas en frente del espejo.

"Me siento tan extraño, pero me gusta", dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"Normalmente se debe sentir de esta manera. Es su derecho como mujer. Y te ves semixy," añadí con una sonrisa.

"Semixy?"

"Al igual que en sexy."

Mey-Rin se sonrojó. "W-Tenemos que irnos. Estoy seguro de Bard, Finny, Grell y Tanaka están abajo con Lady Elizabeth."

"Oh, sí. Buena idea!" Nosotros hicimos la planta baja, probablemente sólo a unos metros del salón cursi cuando de repente me detuve. "¡Maldita sea! Acabo de recordar que dejé algo importante. Sigues abajo. No me llevará mucho tiempo."

Corrí escaleras arriba y agarré mi mochila, la pesca alrededor de Luigi. Cuando lo sentí, yo lo levanté como un pescador que sostiene su mejor captura del día. Luigi era mi lupa, que mi padre había conseguido para mí cuando yo tenía nueve años. Se fue por todas partes que fui y nunca se apartó de mi lado. Ha ayudado a descifrar algunos casos graves y no tan graves. Y hasta que la muerte nos separe, que mantendrá permanecer a mi lado. Puse Luigi en un soporte inteligente diseñado sobre el vestido y de pronto recordé algo ingenioso. Saqué mi cámara de color azul cielo de mi mochila y sonreí. Este partido sin duda necesitaba fotografías y diablos, sí se me va a tomar secretamente ellos.

Como ya he hecho mi camino abajo, me acordé de que Lizzy se está alterando en Ciel por no llevar el anillo que le había llegado y que trataría de destruir el anillo azul. Dudé si debía intervenir. Me refiero a Sebastian iba a hacer todo bien al final, pero aún así, yo no quería Lizzy que se asustó. La chica es un Westin, como la hermana pequeña burbujeante linda que nunca tuve. Y yo no quería Ciel que pasar por el trauma más emocional. Caray, lo que debe hacer lo que debe hacer!

Grell miró en el espejo, sintiéndose miserable. "¡Qué horror!"

"Creo que vamos a tener que hacer la paz con él", dijo Bard, tratando de consolar al pobre mayordomo incompetente.

"Este vestido, es atroz. Tan blanco y femenina y con volantes", dijo Grell abatido. Miró al cielo, juntando las manos con fervor. "Si tuviera que vestir, ¿por qué no podría ser a la sombra sexy de rojo? Con una línea de cintura que halagar a mi figura?"

" _Ese es tu problema? "_ replicó Bard.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Grell para intentar suicidarse de nuevo, pero nadie se molestó en cuidar más. Por suerte, él decidió no lanzarse por la ventana.

"Ves Creo Ciel se ve mejor en azul!" brotó Lizzy como Mey-Rin también ayudó con los toques finales a vestido de Lizzy. "Cuando yo estaba de compras en Londres hoy, me enamoré de la ropa que traje para él. Otra cosa!" Ella dijo, mirando a Mey-Rin. "Me encanta esa ropa que tienes en. Puedo decirle señorita héroe tenía una mano en eso. Es absolutamente lindo! Oh, pero vamos a quitarnos las gafas primero!"

"Pero ... yo ... yo estoy terriblemente lejos divisé, señorita. Puedo ver ni una cosa sin mis gafas!" Mey Rin-insistió nervioso.

"Si usted puede ver de lejos, que va a hacer muy bien!" Lizzy estaba a punto de apoderarse de los anteojos de la pobre mujer cuando un familiar voz la detuvo.

"Ya es suficiente", dijo Ciel con firmeza, con aspecto aburrido y tranquilo al mismo tiempo que apareció en el salón con Sebastián en el remolque. Lizzy miró y chilló.

"Ciel! Eres tan lindo! Yo sabía que tenía razón!" Ella dijo alegremente, haciendo girar el pobre muchacho alrededor. Fue entonces cuando entré en el salón, feliz de ver a todos allí ya. Por un momento pensé que se había perdido.

"Sup gente", saludé a todos con una sonrisa. Me había asegurado de tomar algunos tiros ocultos antes fui conocido. Ciel y Sebastian miró por encima, la sorpresa y alguna otra emoción corriendo por sus rostros. "¿Qué? Creo que el vestido se ve muy bien," dije nerviosamente mirar el vestido cursi que llevaba puesto. Sabía que no debería haber usado uno! No importa lo que yo siempre voy a quedar como un transexual! Tal vez no debería haber llegado a ser tan elegante o maquillarse. Lizzy hizo un sonido de incredulidad.

"No digas que la señorita Chií! Ese vestido se ve _tan lindo_ en ti! Te ves _absolutamente_ bonito! Ciel, ¿no? " Preguntó Lizzy, mirando a Ciel. Se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarme. OMFG yo sabía que tenía mal aspecto! Ciel ni siquiera me mira! Me acerqué a Sebastian, que se limitó a sonreír inocentemente a mí.

"Sé que me veo rara", dije miserablemente.

"Tonterías", ha insistido. "Sólo estaba sorprendido de que podría parecer tan impresionante cuando se quería."

Me hubiera pisado fuerte en el pie que no sabía que podía fácilmente haber evitado. "Lo que sea", le dije, enrojecimiento. Miré a los demás y sonreí. Me quedé boquiabierta cuando vi Grell, caminando hacia él. "Grell! ¡Qué color! Blanca no le conviene en absoluto. Personalmente creo que el tono sexy de color rojo se vería mucho mejor, con una cintura que adular su figura. Derecha Sebastián?" Cité del anime. Grell me estaba mirando como si yo fuera su héroe (héroe? Héroe? Entiendes? Lol). Bard había dejado caer su mandíbula con incredulidad mientras Sebastian parecía un poco molesto. Él no dijo nada. Me reí. "De todas formas, vamos a empezar el partido!"

"Oh sí," estuvo de acuerdo Lizzy emocionada. "Y con Ciel mirando tan lindo lo que seguramente será una noche espectacular! Mira look! Todo el mundo resultó tan lindo! Estoy teniendo luego asistir a la fiesta también", señaló la Bard avergonzado, el Finny sonriente, el sistema nervioso Mey- Rin, Cindi-Grella en blanco, y la princesa japonesa Tanaka. Se volvió hacia Ciel. "Pero Ciel es sin duda el más lindo de una" Eso fue cuando Lizzy notó el anillo en el pulgar izquierdo de Ciel. Ella le dio a los ojos de miedo. "Ciel! ¿Dónde está el anillo que te traje? El guapo que hacía juego con la ropa?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué anillo?" dijo, limpiándose la mano de Lizzy. "Este anillo está muy bien."

Lizzy parecía peeved. "Yo creo que no! Yo he hecho todo lindo! Pero ese anillo no es lindo para nada!" Entonces se echó a llorar. "Así que usted no quiere usar el traje? Eres tan medias! Waaaah!"

"Lizzy", le dije, empezando a advertirle que tal vez ella no ir demasiado lejos.

Ciel suspiró. "No es eso", trató de explicar. "Este anillo es-"

"No!" Lizzy dijo riendo mientras ella se quitó el anillo de él.

"L-!"

"¡Lo tengo!" Ella interrumpió alegremente, corriendo. "¿Ves? Este anillo es demasiado grande para usted! El que yo elijo es sólo el derecho de talla"

" _Dámelo de nuevo_ ! " Todo el mundo se estremeció al repentino tono duro de Ciel. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver al pequeño Earl ve tan furioso. Sebastian no dijo nada, sólo mirar Ciel con una expresión tranquila. Mis ojos se dirigieron tanto Lizzy y Ciel. "_Dámelo de nuevo en este instante, Elizabeth._ "

Ahora me estremecí. Ooh, utilizó su nombre completo. Ahora Elizabeth parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "¿Q-qué estás tan enojado? Yo ... estaba ..."

Esa mirada de enojo en serio, no abandonó, causando Lizzy al instante. Le temblaban las manos. "¿Qué es? Yo sólo estaba tratando de hacer que te ves linda! Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? _Eres tan medias_ ! Odio ... ", dijo, levantando la mano. Y ahí fue cuando actué. "Este anillo!"

Me zambullí en el suelo delante de Lizzy y cogí el anillo antes de que pudiera romperse en pedazos. Hice una mueca en mi codo y golpeó a cuenta de mi lesión de rodilla. Bueno, no son lo más hermoso? Lizzy se quedó sin aliento y Ciel miró lívido. Estaba a punto de golpear Lizzy cuando Sebastian le detuvo colocando su nuevo bastón en la mano.

"Joven Maestro", dijo Sebastian problemas. "Se te olvidó este bastón suyo que acababa de hacer." Ciel jadeaba, tratando de deshacerse de los últimos vestigios de la rabia. Sebastian luego me dio una mano y me levantó. Me sacudí el polvo, el anillo todavía en la mano. Podía oír Lizzy resfriado, con las mejillas manchadas lacrimógenos.

"Nos Lady Elizabeth excusa", Sebastián se disculpó, con una mano sobre su corazón. "Ese anillo es muy importante para mi amo. Es el único anillo en el mundo que se transmite a cada jefe de familia Phantomhive. Please Forgive descortesía de mi amo."

"Eh? Era un anillo tan precioso y yo ... Oh! Y la señorita héroe herido también!" Lizzy exclamó entre lágrimas. Miré hacia abajo en mis rodillas. Ellos no estaban tan mal. Me he pasado mucho peor.

"okay, Lizzy. Ningún daño fue hecho", le aseguré. Sentí Ciel agarrar el anillo en mi mano y camina hacia la ventana. Suspiré, debería haber sabido la verdad. Eso buceo béisbol realicé estaba ahora perdido. Se arrojó por la ventana abierta, causando que todos jadear realmente en estado de shock.

"¿Q-! Ciel? ¿Cómo pudiste?" Lizzy gritó mientras corría a la ventana, mirando hacia abajo en la oscuridad.

"No me importa", dijo con calma Ciel. "Es sólo un anillo de edad. Si me pongo el anillo o no, _Ciel Phantomhive_ sigo siendo el jefe de la familia Phantomhive. "

Todo el mundo parecía tocado, si no un poco asombrado. Me sonrió, contento de que estaba recibiendo a través de este tan madura como sea posible. Pero aún así, sé que es muy molesto en el interior. ¿Qué podía hacer para animarlo? Tiene que haber algo. Cogí el sombrero de Ciel y se la entregué a él, que rápidamente se sacudió antes de colocarlo en. Ambos asentimos con la cabeza el uno al otro antes de Ciel se volvió hacia el Lizzy sollozando.

"¿Qué pasa con esa cara?"

"B-Porque," ella hipo.

Ciel suspiró sacando su pañuelo. "Esa cara es un espanto. ¿Puedes decir que eres una dama?" dijo, secándose las lágrimas y mocos de distancia. "No quiero hacerle bailar cuando usted está buscando el estilo." Lizzy miró sorprendido, espero rápidamente llenar los ojos. Ciel le tendió la mano. "La regla de la bola es de olvidar las cosas malas y bailar toda la noche. ¿No es así?" Vi Ciel me mira brevemente con una sonrisa de complicidad. Oh ... mi ... Dios mío. Miró epically linda cuando sonríe! Yo le sonrió.

Lizzy sonrió entre lágrimas. "¡Sí!"

Fue entonces que Sebastián tenía, de la nada, sacado un violín y comenzó la música. Los criados le miraron con asombro.

"Es increíble!" Mey-Rin felicitó, aturdido.

"Un violín? ¿Hay algo que no puede hacer?" Finny se quedó boquiabierto.

Me reí. Probablemente no podría ... mis ojos se abrieron! Eso fue todo! Ahora sabía cómo iba a animar Ciel más tarde! Gracias Finny!

"¡Ah, me uniré a él!" dijo Grell que se acercó y se puso a cantar, para gran sorpresa siervos. Tuve que admitir que era bastante bueno. Y me alegro de que no estaba tocando un instrumento (se me conoce como un asesino instrumento, ya que mi paciencia con este tipo de cosas y mi fuerza no naturales provocan consecuencias infelices) así que en vez me agarró la mano de Bard y empecé a dar vueltas con él como Finny y Tanaka hizo lo mismo.

El momento feliz Lizzy y Ciel comenzó su danza. A medida que la noche avanzaba y Sebastian tomó un descanso y Grell lo reemplazó por tocar el piano (que por lo que no me esperaba que desde el anime ni el manga dijeron nada sobre Grell tocar un instrumento musical), se acercó a donde yo estaba sentado, con terminado de girar Mey-Rin alrededor.

"Hey Sebastian," saludé. "Eso fue un buen juego."

"Gracias. Supongo que usted está disfrutando de su tiempo, así?"

"Oh, por supuesto!" Yo le aseguré. "Este partido ha sido muy divertido, mejor que lo que albergan en mi escuela a veces. La lista queda manipulado y nunca hay buenas canciones. Por lo tanto no hay mucho baile continúa." Sólo un montón de molienda y no moler a extraños al azar, no importa cuán inofensiva Amanda dice que es.

"Me alegro de oír eso," dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa. "Me preguntaba si tal vez me lo honra con una danza, mi señora?"

OMFG! "¿En serio?" -Le pregunté, llevado de vuelta. _Esto_ ciertamente no fue así en el anime o el manga. Por supuesto, yo no estaba en el manga o anime de cualquiera, pero lo que sea.

"Absolutamente. Esto parecía la oportunidad perfecta, ya que nadie más está en la pista de baile."

Lulú estará _tan_ celoso. Le sonreí y tomé su mano. "Okay!" Se sentía extraño baile con Sebastian. Para una cosa que nunca había llegado tan cerca de él antes, pero me sentí muy bien. No sólo eso, sino que con él a la cabeza estaba seguro de que me parecía a algún experto baile. Pero sí tiene que estar de acuerdo con Ciel en algo, él era tan alto! Pero estoy seguro de que me mantuve bastante bien.

"Miss Chitose", comenzó Sebastián, mirándome con esos ojos marrones redd-ish. "No puedo dejar de preguntarme acerca de esa marca que vi en su espalda baja ayer."

Parpadeé. "Marca ¿Qué marca?"

Sebastian sospechaba que así sería su reacción, pero él empujó hacia adelante. "Usted no es consciente, entonces?"

"¿Te refieres a un lunar?" -Le pregunté, ruborizándose.

Él se rió entre dientes. "No, sólo una marca blanca curioso es todo." Sebastian podía ver su forma de pensar muy duro en ello hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido.

"No lo sé. No puede ser una cicatriz. No creo que jamás he hecho daño tan mal. Normalmente soy el golpear a la gente", le dije. Sebastian frunció el ceño. No le gustaba imaginar héroe se lastime o participar en ninguna pelea. "Um, tal vez es un poco extraña marca de nacimiento?"

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo", respondió sin problemas, ya que viajamos a través de la pista de baile. No me di cuenta Ciel mirar una y hacer una mueca al ver que baile con Sebastian. Cuando la canción terminó, Sebastian me llevó de vuelta a los otros. Estaba a punto de girar en torno a Tanaka cuando Ciel se acercó a mí. El nerviosismo se aclaró la garganta y levantó una mano.

"Chií, ¿me concede esta pieza?"

chillido interior aquí. ¡Amigo! Ciel miró manera linda tratando de preguntarme a bailar. De hecho, esto no sucedió en el manga o el anime, pero bueno, yo era un juego. Yo asentí y acepté su mano.

Ahora, bailando con Ciel era muy diferente entonces Sebastian. Yo no era tan tensa inconscientemente y yo no tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Por supuesto, esto significaba que estaba más cerca de Ciel lo normal. Me di cuenta de que seguía mirando a otro lado, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y lucía un ceño fruncido. Incliné mi cabeza en cuestión.

"Hey, Ciel, es algo malo?" Le pregunté.

Él me miró y yo no podía dejar de notar cómo azul y, bueno, _Brillante _su ojo fue. "Uh," comenzó, enrojecimiento. Él miró hacia abajo, vio mi rodilla, y rápidamente miró hacia arriba. "Sí. Las rodillas. Siento que terminó siendo herido."

"¡Oh, que? No fue tan malo. Apenas herido", le aseguré.

Ciel aún parecía molesto. "Yo te prometí que te protegería."

Sonreí. "Y yo le dije que eso sería imposible. Así que no se preocupe por las cosas pequeñas. Soy como el hombre de pan de jengibre, no puedes atraparme."

"No, a menos que pedir Sebastian hacerlo. Y tú y yo sabemos que es muy capaz", dijo Ciel con una sonrisa.

Ahora el ceño. Se determinó Este niño. Ni siquiera mi padre era el implacable cuando él había intentado conmigo a tierra. Exactamente tres horas sería pasar y mi papá se hundiría (como si estuviera en el extremo receptor) y levante el castigo (sus habilidades de crianza aspirado). Así que en vez me prometí a mí mismo no entrar en "graves" las situaciones de peligro que lo estresan demasiado nuevo. Me toqué la frente en Ciel de forma inesperada. Parecía llevado de vuelta, pero se ruborizó. Hmm, me pregunto por qué se sonroja mucho.

"Está bien, ¿qué hay de esto", le digo. "Voy a dejar que _intenta_ protegerme si me prometes que no sea tan duro consigo mismo. "

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "No seas tan duro conmigo mismo?"

"Si. No te culpes de nada ni permita que otras personas dicen que eso te desanime. Te estás después de todo," Ciel parecía pensar en eso por un minuto hasta que finalmente asintió.

"Supongo que puedo cumplir con eso. Ahora a mantener su parte del trato."

Le dedicó una sonrisa que él volvió con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto. Ahora vamos a disfrutar el resto de nuestra danza!"

Fue muy divertido baile con él. Se sentía ... ¿verdad alguna manera. Como nos fuimos a la pista de baile, Lizzy vio nos divierten y sonrió. Pero algo tiraba de ella que la hacía aviso cuánto Ciel más ligero y sin problemas parecía bailar conmigo. Ella frunció el ceño, sin comprender que las pequeñas emociones insignificantes arrastrándose hacia ella hasta que finalmente se quedó sin aliento. Fue celos. Lo que un sentimiento feo, definitivamente no lindo, señaló. Y ¿qué iba a estar celoso de todos modos? Ella era la prometida de Ciel y su maravilloso futuro se creó. Incluso la señorita héroe parecía apoyarla. Así que no había nada que envidiar a, se tranquilizó. Con esa lógica que disfrutó el resto de su partido, a tal punto que se convirtió en un poco agotado y terminó por quedarse dormido en el carro que fue criado por su regreso a casa.

"No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que llegue a casa con seguridad", aseguró a todos Grell, vestido normalmente, una vez más.

"¿Está seguro?" Bard preguntó sospechosamente.

Yo no podía dejar de reprimir mi risa en insinuaciones de Grell mientras tranquilizaba a todos. ¿No podría ser tan obvio en su actividad profesional? Pero bueno, esto era Grell Sutcliff, está en su naturaleza. En el momento en que finalmente se fue con Lizzy, todo el mundo pareció relajarse.

Como Sebastian Ciel tiene listo para la cama, yo hice lo mismo con la ayuda de Mey-Rin. Me apresuré a poner en mi rodilla blanco Longitud camisón y quité el maquillaje. Revisé mi cámara para las fotos que hice y me sentía muy feliz cuando me enteré de que mis fotos salieron bien. Score! Puse mi cámara a salvo en mi mochila. Me aseguré de tomar mi Ipod, mi Sebastian y Ciel almohada fijado permanentemente en la habitación de Ciel (al parecer decidieron ignorar por qué sus hermosos rostros estaban allí), cuando terminé.

"Ya está terminado" Ciel suspiró mientras se sentaba en su cama, esperando por mí. "¡Qué día tan horrible que ha sido."

"Usted parece estar disfrutando de ti mismo allí por un tiempo, mi señor," Sebastian comentó distraídamente. "Especialmente con la señorita héroe."

"No seas tan tonto", dijo Ciel repente, con la cara roja. "Y me parecía recordar que bailar con ella también. ¿Qué ha traído de encendido?"

Sebastian se limitó a sonreír. "Simplemente pensé en dejar que la señorita héroe tiene un precioso tiempo."

Ciel se burlaba. Se tocó el pulgar izquierdo inconscientemente, descubrió que el anillo había desaparecido, y suspiró. Sebastian se dio cuenta y se arrodilló a nivel del ojo. "Conozco la importancia de que el anillo todavía te puse en el acto de Lady Elizabeth." Y como la magia, el anillo apareció en el pulgar de Ciel.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Sebastian se puso serio cuando dijo: "Si yo no podía hacer esto mucho a mi amo, entonces ¿qué clase de mayordomo sería?"

Fue en ese momento cuando entré en la habitación de Ciel. "Hola muchachos", le saludaron alegremente.

Sebastian se puso de pie. "Buena noche señorita Chitose. para la cama supongo?"

Ciel se sonrojó y sonrió. "Sí, pero antes de que yo quería animar Ciel up!"

El muchacho parecía confundido. "¿Qué? ¿Para qué?"

Puse los ojos. "En la negación. Debería ser obvio. Sebastian tienes tu anillo, ¿verdad?"

En circunstancias normales, Ciel se habría sorprendido de que ella sabía cosas que no debería, pero fue Chií de la "Siglo 21" y, al parecer, ella sabía todo sobre el mundo, sobre todo acerca de él. Así que Ciel se limitó a asentir.

"Y yo sé que va a ser un poco emocional después de eso, así que pensé en animarse la mejor manera que sabía,"

"¿Y qué sería eso?" -preguntó, casi temiendo la respuesta.

Sonreí maliciosamente. "Sabes lo que te dije que cómo la gente moderna 'bajar' mostraría? Bueno, yo pensé que iba a presentar con mi canción favorita. Ahora importa que esto se hizo en los años ochenta, pero aún patea el culo." Puse mi Ipod en el aparador al lado de la silla a mi lado y hacer clic en la canción. La melodía familiar comenzó a fluir en la habitación y me sonrió a Sebastian y expresiones perplejas de Ciel.

_Le gusta el bate, a la mujer del pelotero,__  
__le gusta la carne, a la mujer del carnicero,__  
__me pide pistola, la mujer del patrullero,__  
__y la del bombero, ya me esta pidiendo fuego._

Así que desde que he oído hablar de esta canción, que ha sido mi amante. Conozco esta canción al revés y en español (no es realmente en español pero si se me reconozco en ninguna parte). Me ha sacado de los estados de ánimo depresivos y siempre me hizo sonreír. Punto es, cada vez que alguien tenía una carne conmigo, yo les diría a desafiarme con esta canción, y si podían bailar mejor que yo, me gustaría hacer lo que quieran que haga, si no, el paso de descuento! Pero la advertencia, nadie jamás me ha golpeado a bailar esta canción. Así que pensé, oye ¿por qué no? Mostremos a Ciel

_La mujer, del marinero quiere alga, man,__  
__la mujer del karateca, cinta negra, man,__  
__la mujer del chauffeur, quiere palanca, man,__  
__la mujer del herrero, quiere hierro, man._

Yo fuera dividido en zonas realidad y me concentré en el baile de los movimientos. Mis pies eran rápidos y rápido como un rayo, probablemente la única vez que estuve siempre elegante y aplomo. Dios mío, MERENGLASS es jefe! Sí, sé que las canciones antiguas, pero hay algo acerca de los clásicos. Simplemente no puedes con ellos!

_La mujer del extrajero, quiere money man,__  
__la mujer del futbolista, quiere un gol hay man,__  
__la mujer del panadero, quiere su baguette,__  
__La mujer del cantinero, quiere un trago man.___

_Le gusta el bate, a la mujer del pelotero,__  
__le gusta la carne, a la mujer del carnicero,__  
__me pide pistola, la mujer del patrullero,__  
__y la del bombero, ya me esta pidiendo fuego.(Bis)___

_Quiere comida la del cocinero,__  
__latigo y caballo pa la del cochero ,__  
__quiere conga la del congero ,__  
__la miña es rica por que soy de afuego___

_La del zapatero, quiere zapatos ,__  
__la del tabaquero, quiere tabaco ,__  
__y en este rollo, de gallinas y patos ,__  
__la del bailarín, se fue con el guapo,___

_Le gusta el bate, a la mujer del pelotero,__  
__le gusta la carne, a la mujer del carnicero,__  
__me pide pistola, la mujer del patrullero,__  
__y la del bombero,ya me esta pidiendo fuego__  
__MAMBO_

La canción estuvo a punto de terminar y me estaba preparando para terminar el último de mis movimientos. El hombre era yo en la zona DE BAILE!

_Rumba, para bailar,__  
__rumba, para gozar,__  
__rumba, en el carnaval,__  
__rumba, hay que bueno esta___

_rumba, mucha cerveza__  
__rumba, pa la cabeza,__  
__rumba, que rico mamiii__  
__rumba, esta es la fiesta!__  
__Le gusta el bate, a la mujer del pelotero,__  
__le gusta la carne, a la mujer del carnicero,__  
__me pide pistola, la mujer del patrullero,__  
__y la del bombero,ya me esta pidiendo fuego._

Cuando finalmente terminó la canción, dejé de bailar y suspiré, sonriendo. "Ta-da! Estoy vez merenglass _reina_ ! " Yo declaré con orgullo. Giré mi Ipod apagado y enfrenté Sebastian y Ciel."Entonces, ¿Qué estás pensando?"

"... ¿Qué se suponía que debía sentir allí?" Preguntó Ciel.

Sebastian tosió ligeramente. "¡Qué entretenido. ¿Es así como se baila en el período de tiempo?"

"Sí, pero todo el mundo tiene su propio estilo. Más seguir las últimas tendencias. Algunos no bailar a todos. Entonces, ¿qué cree usted que Ciel?"

"Bueno, ciertamente me distrajo de mis pensamientos", dijo, mirando a otro lado con una cara seria. "De todos modos su hora de dormir."

Resoplé. "Todo el mundo es una crítica," murmuré mientras me metí en la cama. "¿Te gustó, ¿verdad Sebastián?"

Él sólo sonrió mientras tomaba el titular de la vela. "Fue sin duda interesante a su manera."

Suspiré, dándose la vuelta. "Ustedes no entienden bien el baile o la buena música."

Le oí reír. "Buenas noches, mi señor, señorita Chitose." Y con eso se queda en silencio. La habitación estaba a oscuras y me mantuvo despierto durante unos minutos, sólo sentir, no pensar realmente. Yo vagamente oí los ruidos nocturnos como criaturas nocternal salió. También he oído suave respiración de Ciel y le pareció dormido, hasta que se dio la vuelta y me miró. Me di cuenta de que su ojo izquierdo estaba parche de ojo libre. Es de color azul había sido alterado y ahora parecía un poco violáceo. El contrato era apenas visible y brillante ligeramente. Whoa. Parecía aún más malvado y tipo de graves de cerca, como el anime o el manga no retratan la gravedad de lo que Ciel había hecho, o lo que la marca significa realmente. Me estremecí, una emoción desconocida corriendo a través de mí.

Me miró en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que por fin habló. "Lo sé ... que está poco Acta anterior era para distraerme de mis pensamientos y lo aprecio ... pero ... siempre vuelve a mí, la idea de lo que me espera cuando todo esto termine. Ya sea que creo que o no , siempre en el fondo de la mente.

"Y este anillo", dijo, mirando a su pulgar anillada que descansaba entre nosotros. "Esto sólo refuerza mi destino. No puedo escapar de ella. Lo veo y puedo escuchar los gritos de los últimos jefes de familia. Pensé que si me tiré, tal vez yo no escucharlos, pero eso era una tontería que ' Estoy seguro. Usted se lesionó debido a esto. Este anillo será testigo de mi muerte. Ese es su destino y el mío ya está establecido. "

Nunca había oído hablar tan Ciel solemne o ve tan sombrío. Se quedó mirando el anillo, la luz de la luna por lo que es un guiño. No estaba seguro de qué decir (después de todo, yo era una persona bastante feliz con una actitud de poder hacer), pero quería consolarlo. Yo quería que él pensara en cosas felices y relajarse de vez en cuando. Yo quería traer una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero no estaba seguro de si podría hacer eso. Después de todo, ¿qué sabía yo de dolor y sufrimiento? Nunca pude entender realmente las víctimas de delitos cuando fue detrás de mi papá a su trabajo. Su angustia y aflicción siempre me confunden. Cuando Ciel vio que yo no decía nada, cerró los ojos.

"Siento haberte molestado con esto. Vamos a ir a dormir."

No sé lo que me hago, pero mi mano se movía antes de que pudiera pensar. Cubrí la mano extendida abierta con mi mina. Ciel abrió los ojos con sorpresa, claro que no esperaba que yo hiciera nada. Y de repente, supe qué hacer. Yo sabía qué decir para consolar a este muchacho. Le di una sonrisa suave.

"Pase lo que pase, no estás solo. Podemos salir de esto juntos, Ciel, siempre habrá una persona a tu lado siempre te lo aseguro". Yo creía que esas palabras, yo no estaba seguro de si lo hizo. Pero sabía muy dentro que yo no iba a dejar que Ciel pasar por toda esta mierda solo. Estábamos juntos en esto, al menos eso es lo que me gustaba de creer. Y como la magia de mis párpados pesados llegaron y yo estaba profundamente dormido.

Ciel me miró durante unos minutos, pensando, repitiendo mis palabras una y otra vez hasta que pareció dar en el blanco. Su mano se cerró alrededor de la mía. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, un poco. "Chica tonta."

Afuera, Sebastian se quedó en silencio, apoyado contra la puerta con cautela la habitación de Ciel. Había estado allí por casi una hora y media, escuchando. No había sido su intención, es sólo una especie de pasado. El sonido de la voz de su amo había traído a su atención y por un momento pensó que estaba siendo llamado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el maestro estaba hablando con la señorita héroe. Se había sorprendido al escuchar su respuesta, encontrándolo muy diferente a su vez muy parecido a ella. Aún más sorprendente fue adjunto repentina del maestro con la chica, que comenzó desde el primer día en que apareció. Se preguntó fugazmente cómo resultaría.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a la hora de viajar chica. Su hipótesis era correcta. Srta. Chitose no tenía conocimiento de la marca del demonio en ella, lo que trajo Sebastian algunas opciones muy entretenido, ninguno que le gustaría ejercer en el momento. Pero la pregunta acuciante sigue siendo, ¿qué podía hacer con la señorita héroe? Reclame ella? Esperar? Si él la tomó ahora, estaría cerca de invencible, más que entonces era originalmente. Pero si esperaba, ¿quién sabe cuando otros demonios podrían venir, el atractivo de un compañero demonio demasiado fuerte como para resistir, incluso si se trataba de otra persona. Si eso llegara a suceder, entonces su marca podría ser manipulada, y no convertirla en su más. Y Sebastian no tendría eso. ¿Cuál fue la suya era _suya_ . Él era un demonio posesivo y que no comparten nada. A pesar de haber explicado brevemente a la señorita héroe del concepto compañera demonio, había cosas que todavía no se conoce.

Sebastian suspiró y comenzó a alejarse, ya ver a sus días por venir pronto bastante ocupado. ¡Oh, qué era un demonio que hacer cuando su compañero demonio salió de un horno del futuro y un joven maestro con una agenda vengativa lograr? Sebastian rió suavemente por el pasillo oscuro. "Ahora, para prepararse para el día siguiente..."

**Fin del Cuarto capitulo yay!**

**Yo: ohhh, cielll te gusto el capitulo?**

**Ciel: Mmm, estaba interesante *sonrisa***

**Yo: *Abrazo añ pequeño shota* kyaaaaaaaaa ciel medijo que era interesante genial!**

**Ciel: alice por favor suélteme **

**Yo: pero pero**

**Ciel: o si no no te dare tus revistas yaoi**

**Yo: *se oscurece la mirada* Dame mis revistas yaoi **

**Ciel: no me das miedo**

**Yo: *sonrisa malvada* Ciel si no me las das secuestrare a lizzy**

**Ciel: *pánico* no lo harías**

**Yo: de verdad quieres verme intentándolo?**

**Ciel: *sale corriendo con las revistas***

**Yo: *lo sigo* CIEL NO HUYAS COBARDE!**

**Sebastian: *Gotita de sudor* ejem, los vemos el siguiente capitulo *nos persigue* **


	5. Capitulo extra

Capitulo Extra

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de kuroshitsuji ni del personaje Chii

Punto de vista de Chií

Yo estaba muy aburrida Ciel estaba trabajando, Sebastian está trabajando en las cosas que hicieron el grupo B*F*MY (Bard, finny y Meiryn), yo no tenía nada que hacer así que me fui a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para entretenerme

Entre y tropecé

Yo: Auch, Duele

Mire con que me tropecé y vi una caja azul y tenía estrellas la caja decía: _Libros de la Ciudad sin gente_

Por curiosidad abrí la caja y encontré libros el primer decía: _La ciudad sin gente _en la portada era azul y tenia formas de edificios sin ventanas así que lo abrí

Tenía una persona en forma de conejito de color rosado claro empecé a leer el libro decía así

_En aquella ciudad… no había nadie _

_Había muchas casas y se veía luz por las ventanas_

_Pero en las calles no había absolutamente nadie_

_Eche un vistazo a una ventana_

_Había una persona… pero estaba con uno de "ellos"_

_Mire en otra casa… también estaba con uno de "ellos"_

_Y en otras ciudades vi lo mismo,_

_Les gusta estar con ellos… ¿Más que con otras personas?_

_Por eso las personas no salen a la calle,_

_En esta ciudad no hay nadie,_

_Me voy de viaje, voy a buscar otras ciudades,_

_Me gustaría encontrarme con alguien,_

_Alguien que sea para mí,_

_Pero si alguien que sea para mí, me quisiera solo a mí…_

_Tendríamos que separarnos,_

_De todas formas quiero encontrarla,_

_Y así me encamino a otra ciudad sin gente._

**Wow, este libro sí que es interesante pero quienes son "ellos", ya se mejor sigo leyendo el siguiente libro**

**Saque el otro libro que decía:**

_Alguien solo para mí_

_La ciudad sin gente_

Creo que es el segundo libro lo leeré :3

_No, No hay nadie en esta ciudad_

_Todos están con ellos,_

_No pueden despertar del sueño que viven con ellos,_

_Cuando están con "ellos", parece un sueño,_

_Todo es maravilloso como un sueño,_

_Cualquier cosa es posible,_

"_ellos" hacen todo cuando las personas quieren,_

_Dicen todo cuando las personas quieren,_

_Como "ellos" no son personas, pueden convertirse en sus sueños,_

_Pero… hay una cosa que no pueden hacer,_

"_Ellos" nunca serán personas,_

_Por mucho que lo intenten,_

_Jamás serán personas,_

_~Lo sé muy bien, porque soy uno de "ellos"~_

_Hoy también buscare una persona para mí,_

_Una persona que me quiere como soy,_

_Aunque no pueda hacer realidad sus deseos,_

_Pero… __Mi otro Yo dice…_

_¿De verdad existirá… esa persona?_

_Ojalá_

_¿Seguro que me querrá?_

_Ojalá_

_¿Seguro que no esperara nada de mí?_

_Porque si no…_

_Si esa persona me quiere como soy…_

_Entonces esa no es para mí_

_¿De verdad?_

_De verdad_

_¿Existe?_

_Seguro_

_Entonces… ¿Dónde está?_

_Muy cerca de mí,_

_Seguro, la persona que me querrá…_

_Esta muy cerca de mí,_

_Pero…_

_¿Y si esa persona no me quisiera?_

_Si se fija en alguien…_

_Que no sea yo… ¿Qué ocurrirá?_

_Los sentimientos de las personas,_

_No pueden programarse como "ellos"_

_Por eso es difícil cambiar las decisiones de las personas_

_Lo sé,_

_El corazón de las personas es voluble pero,_

_Hay sentimientos que son difíciles de cambiar,_

_Y el amor es una de las cosas que son difíciles de cambiar,_

_No sé que podría pasar,_

_Por eso tenemos que tomar una decisión,_

_Y después tenemos que hacer esa decisión,_

_Entre mi yo y mi otro yo._

Doble wow, que final genial, yo no sabía que el amor es difícil de cambiar.

De repente alguien entro, yo estaba boca abajo leyendo el libro y levante la mirada para ver quién es, era Sebastian

Sebastian: oh, aquí esta señorita Chitose la estaba buscando

Yo: ¿Para qué?

Sebastian: la Cena esta lista

Ya es de noche wow estuve leyendo toda la tarde

Yo: ya voy

Me levante y seguí a Sebastian

Sebastian: Señorita Chitose ¿que estaba leyendo?

Yo: Un libro (Yo empezando a trollear a Sebastian xD)

Sebastian: *Gotita anime* Pero qué tipo de libro

Yo: Uno que me encontré

Sebastian: Encontrado?

Yo: Duh, yo iba entrando en la biblioteca, cuando me tropecé con una caja que decía: _Libros de la Ciudad sin gente_

Como la curiosidad me gano lo leí

Sebastian: Bueno ya llegamos

Después de la cena me fui a dormir :3

-Fin del capitulo-

Quise agregar el libro de la ciudad sin gente, el libro me gusto ¿Te gusto también Ciel?

Ciel: No

Yo: ¿Quieres verme enojada otra ves cuando me quitaste mis revistas Yaoi?

Ciel: *Cara de pánico* No no lo quiero

Yo: *abrazo al pequeño shota* Ok nos vemos en el capitulo 5


	6. ese detective, descubriendo

**En el mundo Kuroshitsuji**

_Cap 5_

_Sebastián el maestro del chocolate_

**Alice Aquí**

**Aquí esta el capitulo cinco Ciel as los honores**

**Ciel: Alice primera no es dueña de la manga Kuroshitsuji**

**Yo: ok inicia capitulo!**

Punto de vista de Chií

Pasó una semana y me sorprendió encontrar bastante agradable. Como se trataba de la era victoriana, TV, Internet, videojuegos, dispositivos electrónicos, salas de cine, y así, cualquier cosa remotamente diversión no se había inventado todavía. Fue un hecho que yo estaba aburrido la mayor parte del tiempo, así que cada vez que Ciel estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo, estaría pendiente con los criados, ayudándoles con algunas de sus funciones. Aprendí unas cuantas cosas en el transcurso de la semana también. Al igual cuán profunda adicción de Bard con las herramientas de riesgo de incendio eran. ¿Y cómo Mey-Rin era un pervertido de armario (no preguntes cómo me di cuenta de que fuera). Otra cosa, no estoy seguro de si era una buena idea decirle a Finny Transformers (pero era una película culo tal patada y Shia Labeouf era tan lindo!) Pero parecía que me encanta la idea.

También yo estaba realmente feliz de revelar a FINNY mi fuerza igualmente antinatural. Él me preguntó si yo también había experimentado, pero yo le dije que estaba simplemente nací con ella (la única diferencia era que Finny podría provocar su fuerza cada vez que quería, mientras que yo tenía que concentrarse como un loco como si estuviera convocando a mi interior súper sallan, la mayoría de la gente pensó que era extraño, antinatural, y una niña estupenda, pero simplemente lo llamó Dios me ama). Fue divertido enseñar a finny cómo controlar su fuerza y usarla en medidas moderadas, aunque Sebastián no le hizo gracia cuando aplastó el roble cercano en pedazos.

Hablando de Sebastián, lo he estado observando con mucha curiosidad lo comparaba con la manga. Y realmente no hay mucha diferencia, salvo que la carne se ve mucho mejor que la de papel.

Otra cosa, que era bastante divertido ver a Sebastián, el mayordomo perfecto en todo el universo maldito, perder la calma.

_El mayordomo comienza su día temprano. Él es el último en terminar su trabajo a altas horas de la noche, y el primero en comenzar a trabajar en la mañana. Tal es el deber de un mayordomo que administra el hogar._

"Hmm, mi pelo ha crecido bastante largo... qué pena... no puedo recortar lo que me plazca", Sebastián Michaelis acarició sus cabellos en crecimiento antes de suspirar, agarrando su abrigo. Era por la mañana temprano y pasaron varios días después de Lady Elizabeth hizo su visita. No hay trabajos importantes han llegado ya la casa Phantomhive estaba en un momento de calma en lugar tranquilo. "Los seres humanos son más problemáticos", murmuró. Cuando terminó preparando, tirando de sus guantes blancos, Sebastián levantó la vista. "Ahora bien, nos vamos."

_Su primera tarea consiste en asignar el trabajo del día a los sirvientes._

Sebastián encontró Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin y Tanaka le esperaba en la cocina, un poco aturdido. "Buenos días a todos. Es hora de que todo debería estar recibiendo a trabajar. Mey Rin-ver a la ropa de cama. Finny, tienden a los árboles en el jardín, y Bard, por favor hacer los preparativos para el almuerzo."

Luego vio Tanaka. "Y el señor Tanaka, por favor ir a tomar un poco de té." El ex mayordomo felizmente accedió. Luego miró a los otros siervos con severidad. "Siempre que haya entendido sus funciones, listo! Paso animado!"Los criados se escabulleron a sus tareas.

_Una vez que se ha enviado a los sirvientes que prepara té por la mañana temprano y jugo de naranja (algo que la actual amante exigido que tiene por las mañanas) y el desayuno a tiempo para el maestro y el despertar a la amante._

Las ruedas del carro chirriaban ligeramente mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación del maestro. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y llamó a la ligera. "Perdone, señor", entró en el cuarto oscuro. "Buenos días señor joven, señorita héroe. Ya es hora de que te despiertes." Se acercó a la ventana y sacó abierto las cortinas. Ambos ocupantes gimieron. Sonrió. "Es un buen día hoy."

Ciel se frotó los ojos al despertar. Junto a él, tomé mi almohada y metí mi cara debajo de ella. "Vete, Sebastián."Murmuré.

"El té de hoy es el Assam, ¿eh?" preguntó Ciel mientras bostezaba.

_El dueño de la casa, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, gobierna un vasto dominio, a la edad de doce años.__Él es también el presidente de la "Funtom", una empresa de juguetes y golosinas que ha crecido hasta convertirse en una corporación masiva dentro de un lapso muy corto de tiempo con sus dotes de astucia y de gestión._

Sebastián sonrió. "Justo lo que cabe esperar del joven maestro. Había oído que las buenas hojas de té estaban listos en Assam, así que tuve un poco de envió aquí".

"Boring", comenté. "No entiendo cómo se puede disfrutar de eso. Tal vez sea los genes británicos o algo así. Zumo de naranja por el contrario, es mucho más saludable."

Sebastián me miró y sonrió. "Me alegro de que estén disfrutando el jugo. Está recién exprimido. Yo tenía que tener las naranjas importadas también."

Le sonreí mientras terminaba de tomar un sorbo. "Y es por eso que este sabor tan bueno! Usted es un genio Sebastián. Incluso la pulpa está matando. Sé que algunas personas no les gusta, pero no me importa."

Ciel miró a él y arrugó la nariz. "¿Se supone que eso es una cosa americana?"

"Un poco. Creo que se supone que es una cosa de la Florida. Son famosos por la producción de las mejores naranjas del mundo, esa es mi opinión, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ellos no lo llaman zumo de naranja natural de la Florida a cambio de nada ya sabes," He añadido a medida que continué sorbo.

_Ahora la dueña de la casa es el viajero del tiempo residente, señorita Chií Chitose, extraordinario y perfecto detective autoproclamado; una curiosa adolescente Mexicana y estadounidense que llegó a la mansión Phantomhive través del horno (un misterio incluso para el día de hoy) durante dos semanas.__Ella es el peón de Earl Ciel y una fuente de diversión de entretenimiento para el mayordomo, sin incluir el hecho de que ella también se dice compañero demonio de mayordomo, un hecho que tanto ama y amo desconocen._

Ciel miró el periódico que tenía en sus manos. "Por cierto, he invitado a los niños del orfanato de Earl Burton a la casa."

Grité y abracé a Ciel sobresaltada, que casi derramó su té. "¡De alguna manera niño usted! Aunque yo sabía que ibas a hacer esto de todos modos, todavía estoy orgulloso de ti. ¡Estás haciendo algo maravilloso para los niños! ¡Apuesto a que van a ser tan feliz!"

Ciel aún parecía perplejo en parte y en parte avergonzado cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojos. "Usted es muy bienvenido...?"

_Existe riqueza de un noble de contribuir a la sociedad.__Ellos practican la caridad con sus abundantes fortunas. La familia Phantomhive distinguido también participa en actividades de voluntariado, sin excepción._

"Esa es una idea espléndida", coincidió Sebastián. "¿Cuándo van a unir?"

"Mañana", dijo Ciel estoicamente como me bajé de la cama.

_¿Por qué este pequeño mocos-Maestro.__¿Cree que puede conseguir cualquier cosa hecha mientras yo estoy aquí para cuidar de él?_  
miré a la cara de Sebastián y reí. Yo estaba un poco contento de que Dios decidió incluir este capítulo en particular en mi vida agitada. Por supuesto, mi vida no va a ser tan agitado como el actual Sebastián. Así se hace Ciel! Un poco más y Sebastián en realidad podría perder la calma.

Sebastián sonrió, escondiendo sus sentimientos y pensamientos reales dentro. "Muy bien, señor."

"Y Sebastián," dije, capturando su atención. "Asegúrese de hacer la preparación absolutamente espectacular! Quiero que los niños sean absolutamente asombrado por la hospitalidad del Phantomhive."

Hizo una reverencia. "Me aseguraré de eso, señorita héroe. Voy a entretener incluso a los huéspedes más pequeños de una manera digna del nombre Phantomhive."

Yo aplaudí con entusiasmo, mi cara alegre por el gozo. "Yay! Ustedes roca!" Con eso me salí de la habitación viendo las cosas brillantes y flores. Ciel, de vuelta en la cama, miró la puerta cerrada me había pasado con perplejidad.

"Me pregunto por qué está tan feliz por ello", dijo. "¿Y qué significa" roca ustedes? "

"Eso", dijo Sebastián, tomando té de Ciel. "Creo que es una moderna expresión americana que pretende ser traducido como una forma de decir que hiciste bien, joven amo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente lo dice?", dijo.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió. "Oh, sí, y el té Herend Chinoiserie establece que usted pidió el otro día ha llegado, señor." Él procedió a vestirse Ciel. "Por lo tanto, el té de la tarde de hoy será Keemun. Además, la señorita héroe insistido en que tiene lugar la limonada, ya que no se utiliza aún a tomar el té. También contamos con bayas, así que creo que un pudín de verano de pasas y otros frutos del bosque podría hacer muy bien. Lo Qué te parece? "

"Yo no entiendo por qué Chií tiene una obsesión evidente para las frutas, pero está bien, supongo. Haz lo que quieras."

"Muy bien, señor," Sebastián alabó mientras ataba la cinta del muchacho. "Entonces pondré sobre los preparativos para el futuro a la vez."

"Nn..."

_Ahora... aquí comienza El verdadero labor del mayordomo._

En la cocina, Sebastián se metió listo antes de ponerse a trabajar.

_Picar la mejor cobertura oscura y la leche y mezclar.__Derretir a un plato de 60 grados centígrados del agua. Después de hervir y luego enfriar ligeramente, añadir un poco de crema fresca.__Enfriar mientras se agita, añadir un poco de Cointreau cuando la mezcla está a la temperatura corporal.__A continuación, vierta en el molde-_

"GYAAAAA!" Sebastián se dio la vuelta al oír el grito de Mey-Rin a cabo.

".. ¿Qué está pasando?" murmuró en la confusión. Cuando Sebastián fue a investigar, se quedó pasmado al ver el lavadero inundado de burbujas, una histérica Mey-Rin para llegar a él en lágrimas cuando él apareció.

"MISTER SEBASTIAN!" -exclamó-.

"¿Por qué hay burbujas por todas partes?" Sebastián exigió, mirando a su alrededor.

"Este detergente Puse", explica Mey-Rin. "Treinta cucharada es, como dicen las instrucciones, pero algo parece haber salido mal!"

Sebastián tomó la caja de Mey-Rin y leer las instrucciones, con el rostro mirando con cara de palo. "Mey-Rin ... esto lee _tres_ cucharadas es, no _treinta_ . "

La criada torpe quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa. "¿Eh?"

Sebastián escuchó una risita familiar en la sala. Miró fuera brevemente, pero no encontró el lugar vacío. Levantó una ceja en sospecha antes de mirar a la dama todavía aturdido.

_¿Por qué este imbec-es decir, criada.__Al parecer, el problema no radica en su vista.__¿Por qué fracasa ella para darse cuenta de que hay algo claramente erróneo con su propio cerebro y no las instrucciones?__Verbo era lo que el público adora doncellas tontas, pero yo no creo que nunca voy a soportarlo (y no tengo ninguna intención de siquiera tratar de hacerlo).__Yo mismo quisiera SACAR SU CUELLO._

Sebastián suspiró. "Muy bien. Por el momento, por favor deje esto a mí." Y en ningún momento, el mayordomo Phantomhive brillante tenía el desorden en orden como recién lavada conjunto de hojas se ponían a secar en la brisa exterior. "¡Menos mal. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer, así que estaré tomando mi licencia. Por favor vuelva a retomar el trabajo." El aturdido mirando Mey-Rin miró a Sebastián con asombro mientras se alejaba.

En la sala, Sebastián parecía bastante Cansado. "En realidad, todo esto cuando estoy corriendo corto de tiempo."Cerró la puerta de la cocina. "Ahora, ¿dónde estaba yo...?"

_Coloque la mantequilla y el agua en una sartén y llevar a ebullición.__Apague el gas.__Tamizar la flor y el polvo de hornear a la mezcla.__Después de agitar la mezcla rápidamente con una espátula de madera, el calor sobre una llama baja-_

El ardiente explosión Sebastián sintió paralizado sus movimientos mientras exclamaba: "¿Qué es esta vez?" Junto a la cocina de la planta baja que es predominantemente de dominio, el humo negro de Bard filtrada fuera de la habitación con cenizas y polvo de carbón vegetal sembrado el camino.

"Bueno, ya ven, tengo esta nueva arma de vuelta a casa, pero... no funciona en absoluto", confesó Bard.

"Hacer cordero asado con lavanda no requiere mucho calor...", explicó Sebastián inútilmente en el agotamiento."Para empezar, es que incluso una herramienta para cocinar?"

"Don 'cha sudar los detalles! Cocinar es arte! Y el arte es una explosión!"

_¿Por qué la imbec-en lugar chef.__Usted debe hablar acerca de la cocina después de haber hecho "cocinado" algo.__Yo creo que el ochenta por ciento de lo que ha logrado "cocinar" ha sido CARBÓN.__El otro es el veinte por ciento de residuos peligrosos.__Guarde su arte para su peinado y cocinar algo comestible... de lo contrario ... Me gustaría que te conviertas EN CARBON._

Otro grupo familiar de risitas había Sebastián corriendo a la sala sólo para frustrarse que el autor no estaba a la vista. Él ponía ella si él la encontró. Entonces él le mostraría por qué no se debe reír.

"Haah, está bien," suspiró Sebastian. "Todavía tenemos la carne y los vehículos de tierra, así que vamos a hacer con eso." Picar. Ruede. Steam. Uno, dos, tres y así se hizo. Sebastian se secó el sudor de la frente, como el almuerzo de hoy (col rellena y menta ensalada de patata) se preparó, una Bard impresionado mirando. "Esto debería ser suficiente por el momento. Os dejo el poner en orden a usted." Sebastián se apresuró a regresar a su lugar de trabajo, quejándose ni una pizca de su trabajo conseguir que se hagan. Cerró la puerta, preparado para la paz. "Acabemos con esto de inmediato", dijo, la apertura de la bolsa de harina. Pero antes de su narración, incluso podría empezar, un golpe por detrás había el rostro parcialmente comer harina como Finny lamentos lo derribó.

"Ahora es su turno, supongo...", murmuró Sebastián, con aspecto cansado.

"UWHAAA! MISTER SEBASTIAN!"

"No puedo distinguir una palabra si persisten con su llanto. ¿Qué pasó?"

Él no necesita preguntar. De hecho, Sebastián lamenta mucho hacerlo mientras miraba el jardín, o para decirlo con más precisión el jardín sin árboles, con césped muerto.

"Yo iba a cortar las ramas ..", comenzó Finny.

"... El césped", dijo Sebastián, mirando al suelo.

"... Pero me olvidé de la fumigadora de herbicidas que se rompa un tiempo!" Finny gimió, cara roja y avergonzada.

_¿Por qué, este imbec-EL imbécil!__¿Cómo puede un jardinero ser tan torpe?__Aunque dice el refrán, "Un idiota y un par de tijeras pueden ambos ser de utilidad", dando a este idiota inútil, un par de tijeras es un problema en sí mismo.__Se refiere a algo que pasó hace dos o tres días como "un tiempo".__La forma en que su cerebro puede echar a un lado fácilmente un error de ese grado... He superado la ira y la mañana, de hecho, más impresionado._

Hay! Que risa! Sebastián miró salvajemente alrededor, pero encontró a su creciente frustración, que el viajero del tiempo todavía no se había vuelto a desaparecer. ¿Dónde ha ido demasiado a esta chica? Volvió a mirar a Finny y suspiró pesadamente.

"No hay nada ni siquiera yo puedo hacer esto. Ve y cómprate unos árboles en la tienda de muebles..." Sebastián ordenó, sacando algo de su propio dinero de bolsillo.

"¿Qué clase de árboles debería obtener?" Finny preguntó, su hundimiento llorar.

"Tú eres el jardinero. El diseño del jardín es su responsabilidad. Compra lo que consideren adecuado", respondió Sebastián.

"Entonces, ¡Entonces! Quiero hacer un jardín tan fresco como un robot combo transformador! Al igual que la señorita Chií me habló!"

_He vivido durante bastante tiempo, pero este es mi primer encuentro con un ser del espacio exterior.__¿Cómo espera que responda a su sonrisa radiante?__¿Y por qué me lo perdería Chií añadir a su idiotez?_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Finny no pudo evitar intercalar, "Señor Sebastián? El joven master'll enoja así que por favor, dame el dinero de rápido! Joder, no se puede dejar de pensar en eso!"

Hay! Que risa! Sebastian miró salvajemente alrededor, pero encontró a su creciente frustración, que el viajero del tiempo todavía no se había vuelto a desaparecer. ¿Dónde ha ido demasiado a esta chica? Volvió a mirar a Finny y suspiró pesadamente.

"No hay nada ni siquiera yo puedo hacer esto. Ve y cómprate unos árboles en la tienda de muebles ..." Sebastian ordenó, sacando algo de su propio dinero de bolsillo.

"¿Qué clase de árboles debería obtener?" Finny preguntó, su hundimiento llorar.

"Tú eres el jardinero. El diseño del jardín es su responsabilidad. Compra lo que consideren adecuado", respondió Sebastián.

"Entonces, ¡Entonces! Quiero hacer un jardín tan fresco como un robot combo transformador! Al igual que la señorita héroe me habló!"

_He vivido durante bastante tiempo, pero este es mi primer encuentro con un ser del espacio exterior.__¿Cómo espera que responda a su sonrisa radiante?__¿Y por qué me lo perdería héroe añadir a su idiotez?_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Finny no pudo evitar intercalar, "Señor Sebastian? El joven master'll enoja así que por favor, dame el dinero de rápido! Joder, no se puede dejar de pensar en eso!"

Al final de un Finny feliz se alejó a la tienda de jardinería, dejando una mala Sebastian se consumiera. Una sola hebra de su cabello negro delicioso se caigan.

_Ya he tenido suficiente.__En momentos como estos, sí... quiero ver_ a ella. _Un cuerpo flexible, que fluye pelo negro, ojos feroces que brillan como el ámbar.__Debo ir de prisa al lugar donde me espera._

Sebastián finalmente llegó al otro lado de los jardines que Finny no había tocado. Él jadeó, mirando en la dirección de _su_... sólo que ella no estaba allí. De hecho, ella estaba en ninguna parte cerca. Sebastián miró a su alrededor, confundida y totalmente desorientado.

_¿Dónde puede estar?__Ella siempre me espera aquí.__Ella sabe que me gustaría venir y darle de comer.__¿Dónde puede haber ido?_

Sebastian contempla un millón de escenarios hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

"Esto no ha terminado! Vas _hacia abajo_, literalmente, "sonó la voz de la señorita Chií, no muy lejos de donde Sebastián estaba parado. Al menos, no _lo_ es, pensó Sebastián mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, la pequeña diablesa que le había estado zaga y riéndose de su situación. Ahora, ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo que había pensado Sebastián, él sabía que no era eso. La pequeña señorita estaba actualmente en un árbol, a varios metros del suelo, tratando de rescatar a _Ella_. Ahora, ¿por qué el gato de estar ahí arriba? Cogiendo el brillo travieso en los ojos del felino había Sebastián sonriente en la comprensión. Así que es por eso. El gato fue a propósito jugando y bromeando la pequeña ajeno diablesa. Srta. Chií cogió una rama robusta y subió más alto, con lo que la acercaba a la felina petulante espera. Sebastián se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que él se sintiera obligado a hacer acto de presencia.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo ahí arriba, señorita Chií?"

Yo no sabía que Sebastián me miraba, y mucho menos hay debajo del árbol. Yo había estado concentrando tanta intensidad que me sobresalté por el sonido de su voz, dejando accidentalmente go de la sucursal. Me di un pequeño grito, sorprendiendo a Sebastián, que se acercó a cogerme, pero en el último momento me agarró una rama cercana. Bajé la vista hacia él y lo miró.

"No acercarse sigilosamente a mí Sebastián Yo estaba tan cerca! Este Moriarty es un ser astuto!"

Sebastián alzó una ceja. Lo que más le preocupaba era que se había comentado en el gato primera vez de su seguridad. "Moriarty? Se la nombró después de un villano?"

Subí superior. "Moriarty no es sólo un villano. Es un genio confuso, digno de ser gemelo de Sherlock. Supongo que su único defecto es el hecho de que él eligió ser un chico malo, pero bueno, a cada uno lo suyo. Y poca falta _thang_ hasta no merece tal título. Tiene suerte que no la llamo Mycroft! "

El gato maulló con diversión. Sebastián se rió entre dientes. "En ese mismo momento, pero ¿qué hay de bajar. Puedo traer... Moriarty para usted."

"Está bien", le dije, agarrando otra rama. "Ella no está tan lejos y este nuevo equipo que estoy usando es perfectamente ideal para trepar a los árboles

Fue entonces cuando Sebastián se dio cuenta lo que estaba usando la señorita Chií. Pantalones cortos, una camisa de vestir, medias y botas, y sin corsé. En total, completamente inadecuado para una dama victoriana. Solo podía concluir que la señorita Hopkins tenía una mano en esto.

"Sin embargo, el joven maestro no sería divertido si se lastimó", añadió Sebastián.

"Pfft. Ciel Le dije que dejaría que él _intenta_ proteger. Nunca dije que no podía continuar con mis deberes héroe. ¿Entiendes? ¿Héroe? "Gosh Abro mi mismo. Finalmente llegué a la misma rama que Moriarty. Ella maulló, pero se quedó quieto. Lentamente pero seguramente arrastré y, finalmente, la tomó en brazos. Miré a Sebastián. "La tengo! Voy a tratar de bajar ahora mismo!"

Sebastián estaba alerta y listo para atraparla en el caso de la señorita héroe debe caer junto a ... Moriarty. Suspiró. Realmente... este demonio de su compañero era un buen puñado. Si no tenía cuidado mejor que había él sin siquiera intentarlo y

"¡Cuidado!" Srta. Chií gritó mientras saltaba las últimas ramas hacia abajo a propósito. Rápido como un rayo, Sebastián atrapó sin mucha dificultad. Sorprendentemente, ella era bastante claro en sus brazos y olía a frutas tropicales. Ella lo miró y sonrió. "Gracias Sebastián! Estuvo cerca!" La dejó y ella trajo Moriarty a él. "Aquí está. Iba a regresar a Ciel de cuando me encontré detrás de mí. Sabía que ibas a verla más tarde, además de Ciel es alérgica a los gatos, así que traté de decirle que se quede aquí, sino que se metió en este árbol y pensé que iba a hacerse daño. Así que hice mi deber cívico y la salvé. No hay necesidad de darme las gracias. "

Sebastián se abstuvo de decirle que era el plan del felino a lo largo de mantenerla aquí más tiempo. En cambio, sonrió. "Bueno, me alegro de que estés a salvo." Sonreí mientras me acaricio el Moriarty ronroneo. Es extraño cómo el nombre parece estar permanentemente pegado ahora.

"Tengo una pregunta. ¿Es cierto que los animales de compañía en cualquier sitio que provengan son muy diferentes a las de aquí?"

"Ellos no se pueden comparar en absoluto", Sebastián le aseguró. "Creo que los gatos más agradable. Ellos hacen lo que es necesario y son muy adorable."

Me reí. "Supongo. Los gatos son bien porque no hacen tanto ruido cuando me escapo en residencias privadas en busca de pistas."

Sebastián decidió guardar silencio acerca de que en lugar de reprender ella para entrar en este tipo de situaciones peligrosas. No hay duda de que lo haría de todos modos, incluso después de haber advertido que no lo hiciera.

"Pero", dijo en tono de disculpa. "Creo que los gatos son molestos. Por alguna razón, siempre alboroto alrededor de mí y se meten en situaciones imposibles donde las fuerzas de mi conciencia me salvaré", suspiró. Esto sorprendió a Sebastián un poco. Por otra parte, se acordó de algo de chií dijo ser dueño de un perro llamado fideos ... lo estaba con sus opciones en el nombre? De pronto se inclinó muy cerca de su rostro, que sorprendió a Sebastián ya que no se lo esperaba de ella. Ella levantó una mano y agarró a sus crecientes cerraduras delanteras.

"Hey, acabo de recordar que estos habían llegado ya. Es una pena que no se puede cortar, pero se ven bien en ti, independientemente," dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes. Sebastián se sintió atraído por sus grandes ojos de gacela, como. Tenían tanta luz y profundidad, como la sencillez y la inocencia que aun podía sentir que irradia de su alma. Su mirada se ensombreció un poco, imaginar lo que un pequeño sorbo de su alma tiene sabor. Por supuesto que ella era su compañera demonio por lo que sería ambrosía de la más alta calidad para satisfacer su hambre. Sólo ella podía acabar con su esclavitud a la humanidad lejos de las comidas.

Esa fue la belleza de compañeros demonio. Sus almas son infinitas. Un sorbo fue suficiente para curar el hambre de un demonio y hacerlos más fuertes que antes. Y nunca morirían por la atención del demonio. La marca del demonio en ellos se aseguraría de que.

"Bueno, me voy!" Le dije de repente, rompiendo Sebastián lejos de sus pensamientos. "Asegúrese de que los preparativos para que los niños vengan espléndidamente!" Le di al gato un besito en la cabeza (aunque eran embaucadores molestos, todavía eran lindos, pero una vez que una persona del perro siempre es un amante de los perros) antes de entrar en el interior.

Dios mío que era tan refrescante! Moriarty que me dio un trabajo fuera y Sebastián miró a su sexy y adorable cuando estaba nerviosa. Me convertí en la sala de salón y boquiabierta. Wow. Yo ni siquiera sabía que Sebastián había llegado tan lejos en los preparativos. En el centro de la sala, una estatua sin terminar de lo que parecía el conde salvaje en un caballo se puso con orgullo de chocolate. Justo cuando me fui a investigar, me di cuenta de Ciel entrar en la habitación también.

"Ciel?" Dije con sorpresa.

Él me miró. "¿Chií?" Luego miró a lo que llevaba puesto y se sonrojó. "_¿Qué pasó con el resto de su vestido_ ? "

Le di una pose y me reí de su expresión adorable. "No hay nada de malo. Esto es exactamente cómo se supone que mi vestido para que parezca." Mi vestido llegó hasta el final de mis muslos. Después de que yo estaba vestido con bermudas caqui ajustados negros, medias hasta la rodilla y mi firma marrón ataron los cordones de los botines. Me llamó la atención otra pose. "Desde que me niego a ser demasiado elegante para los días de estancia en casa, esta será mi desgaste típico casual. Así que esperamos vestido corto y bermudas."

Ciel se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "Yo no sé por qué, le pregunté. Pero si a pesar de todo insistes, entonces sólo voy a usar estos... ropa cuando esté dentro de la mansión."

Lo saludé. "Little blue boy Duh. Ahora deleitar sus ojos con mirada que!" Me sonrió, señalando la estatua. "¿No es genial? Ni siquiera la escultura maya gigante en el libro de récord mundial de Guinness se puede comparar."

Ciel deambuló más y lo miró con curiosidad. "No sé lo que dijiste, pero reconozco su bastante aceptable, supongo."

Eché la cabeza. "Sería aún más épico si era el jinete sin cabeza de Sleepy Hallow. Scary movie, pero con Johnny Depp, clásico."

"Jinete sin cabeza?" Se quedó en silencio durante un minuto antes de que él me miró con una pequeña sonrisa."Muy bien..." cogió una silla cercana, estaba en él antes de tomar la cabeza del conde. Me quedé boquiabierto."Deseo concedido", dijo.

Sonreí. "Sebastián va a ser muy molesto."

Ciel se encogió de hombros. "Tengo curiosidad por ver lo que va a hacer."

"Le gusta probar qué no?"

"Por supuesto."

Sonreí. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con la cabeza?"

Miró al frente del chocolate antes de que arrancara un pedazo y empezó comiendo en él. "Como era de esperar de Sebastián. Chocolate muy bien."

Lo miré sorprendido en sorpresa antes de comenzar a reír. "Oh Ciel Si usted está teniendo una participación bocado temprano. Y vayamos hacia su estudio antes de Sebastián vuelva."

En el exterior, una Sebastián desprevenido aplastado patas de Moriarty, encontrar su lugar feliz por fin. "Ah... la pata es tan suave. Quiero abrazarte así para siempre..." Fue entonces cuando un destello de la cara sonriente de la señorita héroe pasó por su mente. Sonrió para sus adentros. Lo que un compañero demonio divertido. El tiempo para seducirla parecía adecuado. Sebastián coloca Moriarty abajo. "Pero tengo que ir ahora. Espero verte otra vez mañana."

Una o dos horas más tarde, Sebastián se apartó de su obra maestra. "Después de innumerables interrupciones, esto es todo lo que pude, ¿eh?" De repente, las puertas del salón de estallar abierto, revelando el trío idiota llorar "Señor Sebastián!"

Suspirando, Sebastián se dio la vuelta. "Sí. ¿Y ahora qué?"

Sólo se quedó sin aliento ante la pura perfección por la habitación.

"Wow!" Finny dijo al fin. "Es una escultura de chocolate!"

"Así que esto es lo que estabas haciendo mientras nos hiciste hacer todo el trabajo?" Bard se quejó.

"¿Son estos todos los dulces?" Mey Rin-exclamó con asombro.

"Estamos invitando a los niños aquí mañana, así que esto es para ellos. Me ordenó específicamente por Miss Chií para hacer la preparación espectacular para los niños y dignos de ese nombre Phantomhive", explicó Sebastián.

Bard se cruzó de brazos. "Todo esto sólo por unos mocosos? Loco."

"Ese es el señor Sebastián para ti!" complementado Finny y Mey-Rin. Pero de repente se acercó a la Finny Earl chocolate. "Pero... ¿qué tipo de estatua es esto?"

Sebastián se acercó, un poco molesto. "¿Qué quieres decir? Es el Earl Wild de los cuales usted es tan fo-"

Se quedó sin habla. La cabeza... se ha ido! "El jefe de la Earl me coló de manera tan precisa es-!" Sebastián se dio la vuelta y miró a los tres, dispuestos a cometer un asesinato sangriento. El trío se estremeció.

"Hey, hey! Estuvimos trabajando hasta ahora!" Bard defendió.

"Sí, todo bien. No podríamos haber robado la cabeza del conde!" Mey Rin-exclamó. Finny asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"Eso significa que... el señor Tanaka!" Todo el mundo empezó a buscar como un loco hasta interiores mayordomo sentidos de cosquilleo Sebastián. Miró su cronómetro. "No puedo lidiar con esto ahora es tiempo para tomar el té! Voy a prepararlo así que por favor hacer todo lo posible para buscar el señor Tanaka!"

Todos se saludaron. "Sí, señor!"

_Dejando asuntos en manos de los buenos-para-nada me causa un sinfín de preocupaciones.__Tengo que volver tan pronto como sea posible._

"Perdóneme, señor," dijo Sebastián mientras entraba sala de estudio del maestro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de una cabeza de Earl Wild petrificado parcialmente comido. A dormir joven maestro con una mejilla manchada de chocolate sentado en su silla de tamaño sobre durmientes mientras que un adolescente estadounidense se desplomó sobre la mesa del maestro con igual labios manchados de chocolate.

Sebastián encorvado sobre el agotamiento. "Realmente amo joven... señorita Chií..." se acercó a la ventana y la cerró. "Incluso se dejó la ventana abierta. A pesar de mi presencia aquí, dejando a sí mismos completamente vulnerable nunca lo hará." Luego se acercó a la señorita forma de dormir de los Héroes. "Deben ustedes dos causar tanto daño a mí?"

_Siervos inútiles..._

_Un maestro exigente..._

_Un compañero de demonio mercurial..._

_Ser un mayordomo no es nada fácil. Pero me siento viviendo de esta manera no es tan malo..._ De repente un pensamiento intrigante vino a la mente. Diez minutos más tarde:

"El joven maestro! Por favor, despierta! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se merienda a escondidas? Y la señorita Chií, yo no puedo creer que vaya de acuerdo con esto!"

" _Sebastián!_"

"Moriarty bajar Ciel! Es alérgico a usted!"

" _Achoo!_"

_Día siguiente_

Bueno, estoy inmensamente contento de ver evento de caridad de Ciel funcionó tan bien. Los niños estaban teniendo un gran tiempo y el personal era muy impresionado con las decoraciones de Sebastián. Miré hacia el cuerpo del conde de chocolate con la cabeza que falta y reí, pero se detuvo cuando me acordé del pequeño Sebastián "retorno de la inversión." Pobre Ciel había estornudando por el resto de la tarde. Sin embargo, hot damn! De chocolate de Sebastián era el mejor! Fue una gozada, totalmente deliciosa. Ni siquiera Hershey o Godiva es podría comparar y de decir que algo.

Ciel está actualmente hablando con la persona a cargo del orfanato, mientras que Sebastián y los otros sirvientes estaban dirigidos a los niños pequeños. Sonreí. Esto trajo recuerdos. Algunos buenos, otros no tan buenos, un poco de diversión, algunos Prefiero deseo no fue así, pero en general el orfanato me hizo madurar fuerte, si no un poco lleno de cicatrices (de ahí me no poder dormir solo).

Me he dado cuenta de un par de los más pequeños tomar una bocanada crème y se retiró bajo el mantel. Le sonreí, tomando una bocanada y retirándose bajo. Era bastante difícil ya que tenía que vestirse para este evento y mis grandes faldas puso en el camino, pero lo hizo bajo, sorprendente algunos de los otros niños en su interior.

"Shh", les dije, estableciéndose. "Es más cómodo aquí. Ustedes niños tenía la idea correcta."

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo. Este puff crema era bastante bueno (supuesto que fue hecho por Sebastián), admití a mí mismo. Era oficial: Sebastián fue Willy Wonka en su otra vida. Estábamos contentos por unos minutos cuando una niña con un trozo de chocolate en la mano decidió venir bajo también. Ella vaciló, viendo todos nosotros ya aquí abajo.

"Entra," yo le animé. "Hay un montón de espacio de aquí abajo." Los otros niños asintieron. La chica entró tímidamente, pero se sentó y comió el chocolate en la felicidad.

"Huh buen chocolate?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres saber quién lo hizo?"

Ella me miró con curiosidad.

"Ese mayordomo alto y guapo en negro", le susurró con complicidad. Ella se sonrojó. Otra de las niñas menores de aquí tomó la palabra.

"¿En serio? ¿Lo hizo?" Parece que Sebastián tenía un admirador.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Así que cuando ustedes lo ves, dile que gracias y darle un gran abrazo. Él apreciará eso! Y así sería el niño en azul con un parche en el ojo! Él es el conde y el pensamiento de hacer esto por ustedes. "

"Él es un conde?" -preguntó un niño pequeño con una boca sucia del chocolate y el pelo de color rojo brillante.

Sonreí. "Así es. Y si ustedes hacen solo que incluso podría enseñarles a jugar al béisbol".

"El béisbol?"

En menos de cinco minutos, los chicos se engancharon como expliqué el juego. Tengo que admitir que tenía una debilidad por el deporte. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo con un ventilador Marlins para un padre? Todos ellos salieron, corriendo la voz a la del resto de los otros niños. Cuando salí a la luz pública que di boca chocolate un pulgar hacia arriba antes de que marcó el resto de los niños. Vi Ciel y Sebastian ojo me sospechosamente pero sólo sonrió tan inocentemente como pude. Fue entonces cuando los niños comenzaron a pulular alrededor de Sebastian y Ciel, murmurando su más sincero agradecimiento.

"Oh!" Le dije a uno de los miembros del personal. "Son tan adorable!"

"Oh, eh. No estoy seguro de lo que tiene en ellos, de repente, pero es agradable ver a expresar su agradecimiento. Suelen ser bastante un montón solemne."

Sebastian y Ciel no sabía muy bien qué decir, pero me aplaudieron ruidosamente, la recopilación de su atención.

"Eso fue genial pequeños! Ahora vamos a jugar a pelota!" Los niños aplaudieron y me siguió afuera. Dentro de Ciel, Sebastian y el resto de los adultos parecía un poco confundido.

"Vaya, ¡qué poca montón energética", comentó Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que se apoderó de ellos," murmuró el hombre a cargo.

Ciel miró la chaqueta manchada de chocolate. "Estoy seguro de que sí. Pero, ¿qué es el béisbol me pregunto?"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos ellos para averiguarlo. Me quedé con los niños, explicándoles las reglas y cómo le fue. Hicieron preguntas y asintió con la cabeza cuando terminé. Después, los niños habían sido separados en dos equipos, el equipo del dragón y el Equipo de hadas. Era un hecho que la mayoría de las chicas estaban en equipo hadas, pero algunos de ellos son realmente muy buenos en pitcheo y bateo. Decidí convertirme en Suiza, así que tomé una postura neutral y sólo entrené / arbitrado los niños. Tomó probablemente treinta minutos para los niños a acostumbrarse a las reglas antes de empezar a jugar sin mi ayuda. Para gran sorpresa de los muchachos, Equipo de hadas ganó.

"Girl power!" Me animé con ellos, enseñando a las niñas a hacer un máximo de cinco, algo que encontraron novela, pero sin embargo, disfrutaron. Al poco tiempo, parecía que el día había terminado demasiado pronto."Bueno, ¿qué te parece?" Le pregunté a Ciel después como ayudé mano por la bolsas de regalo (algo que yo insistí los niños necesitaban, que Ciel acordó) llenas de dulces y algunos juguetes Funtom medida que los niños se fueron.

"Piense qué?"

"De hoy tonto! Me quedé sorprendido al descubrir que algunos de estos niños tienen potencial. Si estuvieran en mi tiempo, creo que Boca chocolate podría haber sido la siguiente Ichiro. Era tan _rápido_. "

Ciel me miró con una cara en blanco. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

Me sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla. "Deja de ser un aguafiestas. Me encantaría que te llevará a un partido de béisbol. Te puedo enseñar cómo jugar, si quieres."

Se burló. "No, gracias. No tengo tiempo para jugar un juego tan tonto."

"Eso parecía gustó tan divertido!" Finny exclamó.

Mey-Rin asintió. "Sí, lo hizo!"

"Apuesto a que podría haber ayudado a los chicos", dijo Bard, hinchando el pecho.

Me eché a reír. "Seguro que se puede tener de. Pero esto sólo refuerza el hecho de que las mujeres son mejores. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa pueden hacer los hombres, hacia atrás y con tacones altos", le dijo con aire de suficiencia. Sebastián regresó desde fuera, cerrando la puerta a tiempo para escuchar a los niños llaman a sus despedidas como los carros se los llevaron de vuelta a casa. "¿No son conmovedores? Me alegro de que se divirtieron en la actualidad."

Ciel volvió para mirarme. "Me he estado preguntando, pero ¿por qué estabas tan feliz de saber que yo estaba haciendo esto a los niños?"

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Sebastián, limpiando un poco el desorden dejado atrás. "Me he estado preguntando lo mismo."

"Oh", dije, rascándose la nuca. "¿No te he dicho antes?"

"Dinos qué?" Ciel preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta manchada de chocolate sucio y lo miró con disgusto. Le abrazo por detrás, haciendo que el rubor chico que me hizo sonreír cálidamente.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que nací y crecí en Florida hace una semana? Bueno, era parcialmente cierto. Fui criado en Florida, pero no nació allí. Me en realidad naci en México."

"Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con los niños?"

"Fui adoptada cuando tenía diez años tonto. Pensé que mencioné."

Ciel me miraba en estado de shock y Sebastián frunció el ceño. "Aprobado?"

"Así es. Mi papá me encontró en un orfanato mexicano católica. Aparentemente las monjas me habían encontrado en su puerta pasos de una noche cuando tenía alrededor de cinco años, sin saber de dónde venía. Ni siquiera yo puedo recordar. Borrosas de mis recuerdos y es Hace tanto tiempo. Y realmente, a quién le importa? Es una noticia vieja ahora".

"Eso explicaría su aparente felicidad con los niños huérfanos", murmuró Ciel. Lo abracé más fuerte.

"Kids. Duh como que necesitan toda la atención y el afecto que puedan obtener o que van a convertirse en insensibles bastardos delincuentes, como algunos de los que permanecerán sin nombre."

Sebastián miró a la señorita héroe serio. Lo que un pasado secreto y vago. Esto arrojaba una luz completamente nueva sobre ella, explica algunas cosas sobre ella también. La única duda que tenía era lo que le pasó a los primeros cinco años que a la larga conduce a que ella se encuentra por las monjas. Hmm, monjas. Su compañero de demonio había sido criado por monjas. Y parecía perfectamente cómodo cerca de él, un demonio. ¡Qué ironía, pensó con un toque de diversión. Suspiró sin embargo. Su nuevo compañero de demonio era sin duda un misterio. Tendría que conocer un poco más sobre ella antes de su seducción podría comenzar.

Un golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a todos de sus tareas. Sebastián se acercó y la abrió, descubriendo que se trataba de una dotación familiar de un servicio de mensajería.

"¿Qué es Sebastián?" preguntó Ciel, tratando de no girar demasiado rojo de mi cara todavía estar cerca de él. Él era tan adorable!

"Un mensaje, mi señor. De la Reina."

Esto plantea tanto nuestra frente. Dejé Ciel ir y esperé mientras leía la carta.

Cuando terminó de leer, miró a Sebastián y yo "Bien, bien. Parece que nos dirigiremos a Londres mañana. ¿Cómo molesto. Sebastián haga los arreglos necesarios", ordenó Ciel.

Sebastián hizo una reverencia. "Sí, mi señor. Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, obtener toda esta limpia mientras yo ayudo con el embalaje."

El trío saludó. "Sí, señor!"

"Whoot!" Dije con emoción, el puño de bombeo. "Jack the Ripper arco allá vamos!"

__Fin del capitulo__

**Yo: Ciel te gusto el capitulo?**

**Ciel: Si me gusto cuando me comí el chocolate**

**Yo: eres muy adorable *Lo abrazo* :3**

**Ciel: *se sonroja* Suéltame!**

**Yo: No o quieres que te de robe tu primer beso? *sonrisa malvada***

**Ciel: oh no *corre***

**Yo: SEBASTIAN YO TE ELIJO!**

**Sebastián: Nos vemos en el capitulo seis *gotita anime***


	7. ese detective, en marcha

_**En el mundo Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Kuroshitsuji y Chií**_

_**Qué empiece el Capitulo **_

7.- Cuando las cosas se complican, el héroe se pone en marcha

Punto de vista de Chií

El carro Phantomhive rodó por las calles de Londres, cerca de la madrugada. A través de la ventanilla del coche, miré fuera, mirando tan emocionado como un niño en una juguetería. Nos finalmente lo hace! El Jack the Ripper arco! Sentí que mis manos justo hormigueo ante la idea de iniciar un caso. Después de toda esta inactividad, por fin puedo mostrar mis habilidades (dado que ya sabía quién era el culpable, pero es la forma de llegar a la conclusión de que importa), sobre todo cuando me acordé de la película From Hell con la bella Johnny Depp jugando como Inspector Alberline. Al otro lado de mi asiento, Ciel siguió mirándome como si estuviera loco.

"¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?" , se preguntó.

"¿Me veo emocionado? Probablemente sólo la atmósfera de Londres que me tiene mirando de esa manera," le aseguré, sentado, tan modestamente como pude posiblemente fingir. Oh, Dios mío, no puedo esperar!

"Ahora", dijo, mirando a la carta en la mano. La seriedad en su mirada desinfla mi estado de ánimo un poco al recordar qué es exactamente este arco implicó. Y no estoy hablando de Ciel en un vestido (que _no puedo _esperar a que uno, _así que_ la toma de fotografías). Me pregunto si puedo de alguna manera evitar que Madame Red de morir porque sinceramente, era un gran personaje y yo estaba muy molesto cuando Grell le mató. Me quedé en silencio por algún tiempo, contemplando este asunto. No me di cuenta de la parada de transporte o cuando Sebastian abrió la puerta.

"Miss Chií?" dijo, esperando a mi lado.

Miré hacia arriba ya que la idea me golpeó. "¡Eso es! Eso es lo que voy a hacer!"

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó Ciel.

Le di Sebastian mano mientras me ayudaba a bajar del carruaje. "Oh, no te importa más pequeño Ciel. Nunca te importa."

"Tal vez la atmósfera de Londres _ha_ afectado a ti, "murmuró Ciel, de pie junto a mí antes de que caminamos hacia su Townhouse London. Tuve que admitir, que parecía bastante elegante. Incluso después de saber lo rico Ciel era, siempre me sorprendió mirando a algunas de las cosas que tenía. "No me gusta esto", continuó como Sebastian abrió la puerta para nosotros. "Hay demasiada gente en Londres."

"Yo un poco como él. Poco vivacidad es bueno para el alma", añadí.

Sebastian sonrió ante mi elección de palabras. "No hay forma de ayudarla, mi señor. Es una tradición de la nobleza a emigrar a la ciudad en masa cada temporada."

"La temporada eh? Una pérdida de tiempo si usted me pregunta."

"Ahora no sea un deporte tan botín: Para cada uno lo suyo, después de todo", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Y alejarse de la manera resultará ser un buen cambio de ritmo. Es un descanso de esos cuatro por lo menos", añadió Sebastián, en referencia a la actual falta de Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny y Tanaka. Tanaka me pareció bastante frío. Yo como que me gustaba, siempre había en realidad, su personaje era muy bueno, sobre todo durante el Misterio Arco asesinato (que es lo que yo llamo y estoy stickin a él). Ahora, con todos los demás, los trio que podría ser un puñado. Aún así, me encogí de acuerdo. "Podemos disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad por un tiempo."

"Un poco de paz y tranquilidad suena bien," estuvo de acuerdo Ciel mientras él y me detuve antes de que el conjunto de puertas dobles. Como Sebastian fue a abrir, me di cuenta de que sin duda no sería conseguir algo de paz y tranquilidad en el corto plazo. Pero ¿cuál fue el punto de hablarles de eso ahora? Especialmente cuando son reacciones son mucho más divertido.

Sebastian abrió la puerta, revelando Madame Red pasar por las estanterías con Grell ayudarla en otra parte de la habitación. Lau fue aquí también, mirando dentro de una olla vacía.

"Por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde _no_ mantienen el té en esta casa? "Madame Red murmuró con frustración.

"Yo no lo encuentro bien", comentó Lau. Mis hombros temblaban mientras me contuve mi risa cuando fui testigo de Ciel y de Sebastian reacción. Ah, los buenos tiempos.

"No seas tonto! Por supuesto que no está ahí!" Madame Red exclamó.

Por último, Ciel tomó la palabra, y me da una mirada de reojo, como diciendo "¿por qué no me avisaste?". Le di una sonrisa inocente, que suspiró al. "Madame Red? Lau ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Madame Red miró como Lau se puso de pie. "Oh Ciel! Eres bastante temprano, querida. Y hola señorita Chií. Es bueno verte de nuevo."

Saludé con la mano. "Sup. Me alegro de verte también."

Lau nos miró como él se deshizo de la olla. "Su repentina aparición en el casco debe significar..."

"Perro guardián de la reina tiene un nuevo aroma a seguir", finalizó la señora Rojo.

Ciel no parecía divertido. Más tarde, todos estábamos sentados en el comedor, bebiendo té como Ciel explicó su misión. "Él golpeó de nuevo. Otra prostituta fue horriblemente asesinado en Whitechapel. Estos asesinatos están lejos de ser normal. Fue visto El nivel de violencia es mayor sin precedentes."

"La última víctima fue una mujer llamada Mary Ann Nichols. Parecía un tipo especial de la hoja se utiliza en ella. Ella se rompió hasta más allá del reconocimiento." Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, mirando Grell antes retomé comer mi porción de pastel. Juro Grell no sería tan malo si hubiera atenuado en el teatro. Ciel continuó, "estilo único del asesino de la muerte le ha ganado el apodo de la prensa"

"Jack el Destripador", le interrumpí con aire ausente mientras intentaba capturar la pasa perdido en mi plato."Admito que el nombre es mucho mejor que el delantal de cuero. Francamente esto nunca habría alcanzado gran popularidad." Miré hacia arriba y me encontré a todos mirándome. "¿Qué? Usted sabe que es verdad."

"En efecto. Ciertamente es un nombre espantoso", comentó Lau.

"Es por eso que estoy aquí antes de lo esperado. Me apresuré a la ciudad a ver la situación por mí mismo", finalizó Ciel.

Lau puso su taza de té abajo, una sonrisa pícara en los labios mientras se levantaba. "Pero, ¿estás seguro de que será lo suficientemente valiente como para soportar la escena del crimen?"

Ciel frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"La visión del cuerpo desmembrado duda será terrible. Y uno sólo puede imaginar el hedor. Sangre y Gore en todas partes, sin duda sería suficiente para conducir a algunos locos a los hombres. ¿Estás preparado para ver una cosa así?" Lau se detuvo detrás de mi silla y me acarició la cabeza mientras sonreía a Ciel.

"Es verdad que sabes", añadí en serio. "Hice Jack el Destripador para mi proyecto en la clase y las escenas de los crímenes eran más sangrienta y gore de una película de terror de categoría B cursi. Mi amiga Lulú no podía soportarlo."

"Película?" Madame Red se hizo eco en la confusión.

"Film", I modificado. "Lo americano. ¡No me importa!"

"Muy cierto," Lau acordó, a propósito inclinándose cerca de mi cara. "Después de todo, no eres más que un niño de mi señor."

Ciel graves en los ojos muertos parecía que estaba a punto de apuñalar a Lau con su tenedor de postre si no se alejaba de mí. "Yo soy el jefe de la Phantomhive y en el servicio a mi reina. No hagas preguntas tontas. Y conseguir _fuera_ mi peón. "

Sebastian miró Lau con una mirada que decía que me ayudaría Ciel en disponer el hombre asiático si no obedecí serio, ¿qué pasa con toda esta tensión? Lau parecía que captó la indirecta y se alejó un poco. "Tienes razón. Así que lo siento."

Madame Red con tranquilidad tomó un sorbo de té. La miré fijamente en silencio antes de que mi mirada se dirigió a Grell y de regreso a mi plato vacío. Sé que es un hecho de que un uno-a-un chat no funcionará en Grell. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Él no era como Madame Red, que se preocupaba por Ciel más de lo que aparentaba. Golpeé mi barbilla en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer ...

Así que terminamos haciendo a la primera escena del crimen. Admito que me sentía como todo esto era surrealista. En realidad iba a una de Jack escena del crimen del asesinato de la víctima del Destripador! Me pregunto lo que iba a descubrir. Con mi manera futurista de pensar que estaba obligado a tomar un poco de pistas que la policía había pasado por alto. Agarré la correa de la mochila (mi fiel compañero que es una necesidad absoluta para un extraordinario detective) y siguió a Ciel y Sebastian cuando nos acercamos al lugar rodeado de una multitud y policías alejar cualquier bys passer.

Inspector Aberline (OMFG, es él en carne y hueso! Y él es muy lindo!) Levantó la vista de los informes que tenía en la mano y sonrió disculpándose en Ciel. "Lo siento mi hijo. Me temo que la escena del crimen no es lugar para un niño. Ahora, ¿por qué no se ejecuta a lo largo de su casa?"

"Estoy aquí para ver el cuerpo de la víctima," Ciel anunció suavemente, con gran sorpresa de Aberline. Me puse detrás de Ciel, tratando de mirar más allá de él en la escena del crimen. Fue una espera misterio, simplemente llamando a mí! Contuve las ganas de irrumpir (como hago siempre, que me escapé con algunas de las veces desde todo el mundo en la estación sabía quién era yo).

"El cuerpo? ¿Está usted de broma-me"

"Aberline!" una llamada de voz estricta familiarizado. Sabía que era Sir Randall antes incluso salió a la luz. Vio a Ciel. "Bueno, si no es el Señor Phantomhive. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Aberline se volvió hacia él. "¿Conoces a este señor chico?"

"Estoy aquí para ayudarle, señor Randall, ya que parece que su investigación va a la zaga. Sabes que me envió aquí, por supuesto," Ciel con aire de suficiencia le mostró la carta de la Reina. Sir Randall apretó los dientes. Miré más allá de él y suspiré. ¿Podemos trasladar este principio? Luigi (mi lupa para aquellos de ustedes que se habían olvidado) hace un llamado para que lo use!

Ciel le arrebató los papeles de las manos de Aberline y los escanea rápidamente. "Parece que no has encontrado ninguna pista más importantes aún."

Sir Randall le arrebató los papeles. "Nosotros en Scotland Yard somos más que capaces de manejar este caso, se lo aseguro. No hay necesidad para que usted pueda interferir."

"Puede que sea así, pero ustedes están en las primeras etapas de la investigación criminal. Usted no sabe qué buscar exactamente," dije, harto de tener que esperar. Saqué mis guantes de cuero y las colocó en, obteniendo Sir Randall y atención de Aberline.

"Um, señor, ¿quién es ella?" preguntó Aberline.

Sir Randall frunció el ceño. "Usando su" arma "eh, Phantomhive?"

Ciel se limitó a sonreír ligeramente. "Tengo que estar seguro de que no se ha perdido nada importante."

"Te dije que mis talentos estaban en otra parte, señor Randall. Estoy Chií Chitose me pueden decir héroe, detective extraordinario, y no me olvido de ti," le dije, caminando hacia adelante como yo saqué mi sombrero de Sherlock Holmes y la puse en, sintiéndose como Tenía mariposas clavadas en mi estómago. Oí Aberline pronunciar una protesta antes de que lo desconectara y fui derecho a modo de detective. Tomé a luigi fuera y fui a donde se produjo el asesinato. Algunos de los policías me miró con confusión, al igual que la multitud. Poco a poco me busqué en lo obvio, suciedad, sangre seca, más suciedad y más sangre seca. Algunas de las pruebas se habían manipulado desde donde la gente había entrado en saberlo. Eché un vistazo a un policía en particular que estaba pisando un poco de sangre seca. Puse los ojos antes de continuar.

He encontrado algunos pequeños rastros de pelo castaño, casi invisibles contra el suelo oscuro. "Hola ahora?"

Me agaché y puse a luigi más para continuar la inspección. No pieles de animales, muy delgada y aunque era confuso, demasiado brillante. Solía ojo más pequeño de Luigi y confirmé mis sospechas. Fue cabello humano. Miré a Abberlin que estaba de pie a unos metros de mí.

"¿De qué color era el pelo de la víctima?"

Él pareció sorprendido antes de contestar. "Tenía el pelo castaño".

Miré su cabello, haciendo que se sienta un poco incómodo. "Usted tiene el pelo castaño", señalé. Miré a los demás policías. "Rubio, rubio oscuro, negro, gris. ¿Había alguien más que vino por la escena del crimen?"

"Uh, las matanzas y el Dr. Henry Llewellyn. Además de un poco más de gente."

Me chasqueó la lengua. "Hay que asegurarse de que el lugar de los hechos no tiene sólo una cualquiera corriendo a través de él. Podría alterar la evidencia."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo", dijo el señor Randall, mirando a mí y Ciel.

"¿Dónde se encuentra su cuerpo?" Le pregunté Aberlin. Señaló a pocos metros de nosotros. Me volví hacia el cabello. Miré alrededor de la zona antes de que yo vi más pelo y más pelo a medida que fui más lejos de donde el cuerpo había sido una vez.

"Por supuesto", murmuré para mí mismo. Era evidente que estaba arrastrando. No había suficiente sangre a todo si había sido realmente asesinado aquí. Wow, estos chicos chupan si no pueden atrapar a este. "Ustedes se dan cuenta de que ella se arrastró hasta aquí, ¿no?"

"Arrastrado? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Las huellas de cabello mostrando con mayor frecuencia a medida que se aleja del lugar de los hechos, la falta de sangre alrededor, el hecho de que este lugar es demasiado abiertas al público por lo que es fácil de interrumpir lo que parecía ser un baño de sangre serio. Cariño sentido común. Usa tu cerebro ", le dije mientras me fui de la escena del crimen aún más antes de que me detuviera por completo. Snap!

¿Cómo podría alguien haber perdido eso? Lo digo en serio. Miré detenidamente Aberline que estaba escribiendo lo que yo había dicho y los otros policías que estaban charlando entre ellos. Sir Randall estaba mirando a Ciel que le sonrió. Sebastian me miró, esperando a ver qué iba a hacer a continuación.

Me incliné de nuevo y discretamente tomó un trozo enganchado de pelo de entre los adoquines. Entre los fragmentos de color oscuro de rojo se muestra, como si el color oscuro se desvanece lentamente. Saqué mi pañuelo y fingió estornudar, colocando cuidadosamente las pruebas dentro y metiendo a la basura. El mundo no estaba preparado para la verdad.

"Dios te bendiga", Abberline dijo al levantar la vista de sus notas.

Me sonreí cuando me levanté, quitándose los guantes y estiba luigi lejos en mi mochila, junto con mi pañuelo."¿Por qué gracias! ¡Qué día debe haber sido, eh, Inspector Abberline!"

Sonrió. "Claro que lo fue. Muy concurrida y un poco frustrante si usted me pregunta."

"Estoy seguro de que lo era. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme de vuelta?" -Pregunté, tratando de buscar todos femeninos e inocentes. Me pregunto si funcionaba. Debe tener porque Aberline sonrojó antes de aceptar. Tomé su brazo y caminamos de nuevo al trío esperando por el público.

"Asegúrese de tomar mi consejo y realmente abre los ojos. Fuera de la caja, que te hacen un mundo de bien. Y que en la búsqueda de otro asesinato, tengo la sensación de viejo Jacky va a querer mostrar otra pieza de obras de arte pronto. "Le dije en serio. Abberline asintió.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?"

Me reí entre dientes. "Experience He resuelto un buen número de casos yo de vuelta en Miami. Eso es en Estados Unidos por el camino."

"América? ¿En serio?" -preguntó él, impresionado.

Le di mi sonrisa deslumbrante. "Está en la sangre Sanders. Mi padre es un detective también y muy bueno. Oh observamos que estamos aquí!"

Cuando nos acercamos, me di cuenta de Ciel con el ceño fruncido en Aberline y Sebastian dándole un ligero ceño. Me pregunto qué fue todo eso? "Bueno, eso fue informativo," me dijo, soltando el brazo de Aberline. Ciel aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar mi mano y me traen a su lado.

"Bueno, señor Randall. Será mejor que estar en nuestro camino." Con eso nos fuimos, dejando un Aberline asombro y un molesto Sir Randall atrás. Ciel se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos (él aún sostenía mi mano) antes de que él me miró.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

"¿No te dije que no hacer alarde de sí mismo? Que te coges un poco de atención no deseada?"

"Desde Aberline?" Dije con incredulidad. Ciel asintió con la cabeza, ruborizándose también. Empecé a reír. "No puedes estar hablando en serio?"

"Uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso", añadió Sebastián, sonriendo cortésmente. Fue esa sonrisa que me hizo sentir preocupado. Tío ahora tengo miedo de ir cerca del inspector por temor a algo va a pasar con él.

"Bien... bien. Voy a tratar de no" hacer alarde de 'yo la próxima vez ", le dije, sólo para complacer a ellos.

"Recuerda que eres _mi_ peón. Ahora, ¿qué has encontrado? "Ciel preguntó mientras nos acercamos a Lau, Grell y Madame Red. Sonreí alegremente a él y al grupo.

"Nada importante. Lo de siempre. Sangre, suciedad, pelo. Muchas cabello. Mi gente no vierten el pelo a lo loco!"Le dije en broma, Grell codazo en las costillas. "En este Grell?"

"¿Eh? Oh, uh, sí, supongo."

"Así que has encontrado nada?" Ciel preguntó.

"Lo que ya nos da una pista, tonto", le dije, agitando alegremente la frente. "El asesino está siendo cuidado para no ser descubierto, como es el caso de la mayoría de los asesinos, pero esta víctima fue obviamente dejó aquí. Él o ella serían obviamente preocupado si algo llegara a vincularse de nuevo a ellos, quiero decir, él o ella. Así que la víctima fue arrastrada aquí en vez del lugar real que fue asesinado pulg Ahora una persona normal, de clase baja no se preocupan por este tipo de cosas ya que no tienen mucho que perder. La propia víctima era pobre, no No habría mucho que robar. Y la mayoría de los residentes aquí son pobres y no le daría mucho. Si una persona normal fue capturada y arrojados en la cárcel, por lo menos, no estarían vestidos y alimentados.

"Lea sobre las cárceles de todo aquí y que son como un golpe más cerca del cielo y luego las calles reales. Pero, si el asesino fuera, decir que alguien conocido, o importantes o tenían dinero y el estatus, ¿por qué tendrían todo que perder si fueron capturados, "concluí. "Además, su cuerpo fue arrojado en un lugar bien público. Significado del asesino y no goza de asesinar a estas mujeres y bañarlos en rojo. Así que tenemos un sádico asesino con un gusto por un estilo dramático y al mismo tiempo tener una posición en la sociedad Eso sería malo si él o ella fuera a ser atrapado". No he mencionado que los dos componentes se podrían atribuir a dos personas distintas.

"Wow. Eso es algo de lógica brillante" Madame Red comentó con asombro.

"Por favor, me halaga. Es una simple deducción," le dije.

"Bueno, al menos no es eso. Entonces debe ser de alguien de la clase alta," Ciel declaró que el carro se presentó ante ellos. "Pero todavía no hay suficientes pistas. The Yard por otra parte no tiene nada y Sir Randall estaba siendo poco práctico. Supongo que deberíamos ir a ver a alguien que va a ser de utilidad para nosotros."

Lau se quedó boquiabierto. "Mi señor, usted no quiere decir...?"

Ciel miró como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. "Sí, por supuesto."

Me llevé las manos y sonreí. "Yay!"

Todos nos quedamos en frente del lugar del negocio del empresario de pompas fúnebres. Sentí que me enciende como un árbol de Navidad en de pie aquí. Hablaba en serio cuando le dije a Lulú que me gustaba el Undertaker como el tío patada en el culo que nunca tuve. En realidad tenía un sentido del humor que la mayoría de los médicos forenses que conocí no (además de que era una especie de calor debajo de todo ese pelo). A diferencia dijeron médicos forenses y directores de funerarias, _que_ no sería molestado si yo estaba tratando de descubrir pistas e información. Además, le pareció enloquecer mi amigo Steven cabo (y eso es mucho decir, porque ese muchacho duerme como un bebé con cráneos, SAW carteles de la película y una muñeca chucky en su habitación). No podía esperar a recibirlo!

"Así que... ¿dónde estamos?" Lau nos pidió.

Madame Red espetó. "¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?"

"Es una funeraria dirigido por un conocido de mi señor de", explicó Sebastian paciencia, al ver lo emocionado que estaba.

Madame Red miró hacia arriba. "The Undertaker, ¿eh?"

Seguí Sebastian y Ciel mientras entrábamos. Era un lugar oscuro iluminado, agobiante lleno de ataúdes y miró a su alrededor. "Estamos buscando respuestas por lo que este es el lugar."

Una sonrisa extraña sonaba en toda la habitación. "Bienvenido, pensé que estaría viendo que después de poco tiempo," Madame Red, Lau y Grell se asustó cuando un ataúd empezó a abrirse. Grell se derrumbó en el miedo y lo único que se abría como el Undertaker reveló. "Mi señor es tan precioso para ver. Lo último que tengo el placer de montar en uno de los ataúdes mí hoy?"

No pude evitarlo. Grité de alegría mientras abrazaba el antiguo ángel de la muerte. Todo el mundo miraba con asombro por mi valentía. "Wow, tan épica en la carne!" He dicho.

The Undertaker me miró con una curiosa sonrisa. "¿Y tú quién eres?"

Di un paso atrás y se inclinó con una reverencia. "Chií Chitose me puedes decir Héroe, extraordinario detective. Sup!"

Undertaker inclinó su cabeza en sus pensamientos. Se inclinó más cerca que me examinó. "Bueno, si esto no es una sorpresa. Nunca pensé que vería uno en mi vida."

Parpadeé. "¿Un qué? Un americano?"

Él sólo se rió y miró a Sebastian antes cacareando nuevo. "Y no tienes ni idea! Cómo entretener, eh mayordomo?"

Sebastian no dijo nada, no da una onza de sus pensamientos. Me rasqué la cabeza en la confusión antes de encogerse. "Hmm, bueno. De todas formas es un placer conocerte Undertaker. He oído hablar mucho de ti!"

"Realmente ahora? ¿Esto significa que usted quiere ser equipado para una de ataúdes me?"

Miré cuidadosamente en uno de los ataúdes. "Bueno, en realidad no he pensado en eso, pero tienes razón. Siempre es bueno estar preparado. Nunca se sabe cuando realmente lo pueda necesitar."

Madame Red miró atónito. "En realidad estás de acuerdo con él?"

Sonreí. "Como extraordinario detective que tengo que estar preparado para cualquier cosa." Me volví hacia el Undertaker. "Mi ataúd debe ser de color rosa y negro con un símbolo de una lupa sobre él. Y yo estaba pensando que la madera debe ser secoya, ya que siempre me ha gustado ese tipo de árboles. Oh, espera, ¿alguien ha incluso los descubrió todavía? Bueno, dejando eso de lado ... mi lápida tiene que tener "Extraordinaire Detective" y "Queen Hammertime" escrito en él ", le expliqué en serio con él. Él asintió con la cabeza, esperando por má í Ciel agarra mi mano y me tire lejos del Undertaker contentos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? No estamos aquí para eso", dijo irritado.

Puse los ojos. "Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto a su manera."

Undertaker se rió entre dientes. "Me gusta esta chica. Bastante imaginación."

Ciel tosió, mirando un poco molesto. "Sí, bueno, no estamos aquí para ataúdes. Quería-"

Undertaker colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Ciel. "No hay necesidad de decir", dijo, retrocediendo. "Ya estoy al tanto. Muy consciente. Uno de mis clientes más recientes fue un poco raro, pues, diremos? Ayudé embargo. Obligué a lucir bella de nuevo."

"Me gustaría que los detalles, por favor."

"Entonces vamos a tener una charla. Voy a hacer un poco de té o algo así. ¿No acaba de tomar asiento por allá?"

Todos miraron confundidos y se rieron. "Sobre los ataúdes personas. ¿Dónde más?"

Una vez que todos nos tomó un asiento (he comprobado para asegurarse de que el Ciel y yo estábamos sentados en estaba vacía de cualquier "clientes"), el Undertaker comenzó. "Ahora bien. ¿Quieres saber de Jack el Destripador no? El patio está comenzando a conseguir sus bragas en un montón de eso ahora, pero esto no es la primera vez que he tenido un cliente de esa manera."

Todo el mundo miró el vaso lleno de té en la mano en cuestión. Removí los contenidos en la mía y me preguntaba si tenía azúcar o leche. Madame Red alzó la vista y vi su mirada confundida.

"No es la primera vez? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"En el pasado ha habido varios casos de prostitutas asesinadas", dijo el empresario de pompas fúnebres les informó, masticando una galleta con forma de perro deshuesada. Siempre me he preguntado lo que los sabía como. Él tragó saliva y le ofreció uno a Ciel que respondió con un "yo voy a pasar". Le ofreció una a mí y me cogió con curiosidad, comiendo en el extremo, para gran asombro sorpresa de Ciel.

"¿Qué?" I dije a él. "Es realmente bueno. Es algo así como una galleta."

Movió la cabeza en señal de derrota. The Undertaker se rió de nuestro pequeño intercambio y continuó. "Sin embargo, su intensidad y crueldad sigue aumentando. El patio no tuvo aviso porque los asesinatos no eran terriblemente sangrienta desde el principio, pero todas las prostitutas asesinadas en Whitechapel tenían algo en común."

"Algo en común?" Preguntó Ciel.

"Lo que podría ser? Pues ¿no quieres saber?" bromeó.

Ciel gimió para sus adentros ahora ... Yo tampoco podía simplemente decirle Ciel lo que era las prostitutas habían desaparecido, pero luego me perdí de todo esto. Y realmente, ¿por qué estropearlo ahora? Al final, me quedé en silencio.

Lau habló. "Oh, lo entiendo. La funeraria es sólo su negocio tapa. ¿Cuánto cuesta para la información?"

Ojo de Undertaker brillaba antes se precipitó hacia el Lau sorprendido. "No tengo necesidad de monedas de la reina. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero de ti." Lau parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando el Undertaker volvió la cabeza para mirar a Ciel. Corrió y se declaró. "Por favor, mi señor. Dámelo y te voy a decir nada."

Ciel parecía que se tragó un error. Me reí.

"Dame el extraordinario don de la verdadera risa", declaró el empresario de pompas fúnebres, una cadena de baba en un lado de la boca. "Sólo una toda la información que me broma y es tuyo!" Él parecía bastante desesperado por ello. Sonreí mientras Ciel murmuró "loco" por lo bajo.

"Mi señor, le ruego que me encargue de esto," Lau anunció valientemente. "La gente me ha llamado el tigre dormido de las fiestas de Año Nuevo en Shanghai. Y ahora voy a demostrar que en su totalidad ... listo? ... Un tonto en un futón ..." Me enfrento Palmed. Eso fue un fracaso épico en muchos niveles. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, incluso podía oír a los grillos en el fondo.

Madame Red se acercó al plato. "Nunca se va a hacer Lau. Madame Red," anunció con broche de oro. "La estrella de los círculos sociales a compartir con ustedes su mejor cuento!" Uh-oh.

"Orejas de Sebastián cubierta Ciel!" Le dije rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" Cil eco antes de Sebastian bloquea sus oídos al igual que comenzó Madame Roja. "Así que fue xxx xxx. Y su xxx xxx es demasiado!" Ella se rió de su propia broma. "Y el * bleep * al * bleep * ... * bleep ** bleep ** bleep * y * bleep *."

Wow ... no sabía damas de la clase alta victoriana podía ser tan insensible. Sentí que estaban siendo violados mis oídos. Y yo que pensaba que eran santos. Estoy tan contenta de Sebastian estaba cubriendo las orejas del niño. Lo que parecía una hora más tarde, el Lau rechazado y el igualmente rechazado furioso Madame Red tenían una x roja bofetada sobre la boca. The Undertaker luego me miró.

Me eché a reír nerviosamente. "Uh, siento decepcionarte, pero no soy muy divertido. Cuando trato de ser, soy muy malo. Pregunta Ciel".

Dicho muchacho se puso rígido, como si estuviera a punto de ser inyectado con arsénico. The Undertaker miró a Ciel con una sonrisa espeluznante. "Eso deja sólo tú mi señor. La última vez que estuve un poco generoso si me permite decirlo ... pero no hay ofertas en esta ocasión."

Ciel frunció el ceño. "Maldición ..." Miré a Sebastian, que me miraba en cuestión. Le sonreí inocentemente y suspiró antes de dar un paso adelante. Ciel miró, sorprendido. "Sebastian?"

"Parece que no hay que ayudar a mi señor", proclamó.

"Oh? Maestro mayordomo está teniendo un ir ahora está?"

"Todo el mundo, por favor Salga si lo haría", se dio la vuelta para darnos la mirada de muerte. "No importa qué, usted no debe, bajo ninguna condición, mirar dentro de ..."

Mensaje recibido alto y claro. Todos nos quedamos fuera de lugar del Undertaker, esperando en silencio. Era tranquilo por unos minutos y aprovechó la oportunidad para glomp Ciel nuevo. "Hey!"

"Quedaste atrapado con la guardia baja. No pude evitarlo", le dije con una sonrisa, acurrucándose contra mi mejilla sonrojada uno de Ciel.

"Mi son no dos amigos," Madame Red burlaban.

Levanté la cabeza y metió la mejilla. "Es tan lindo maldito! Debe ser considerado criminal."

"Bueno, el conde, es todavía un niño, después de todo", comentó Lau.

Ciel lo miró con el ceño fruncido, antes de agarrar la parte de atrás de mi cuello y llevando mi cara cerca de la suya. Él sonrió a Lau. "Y sin embargo, como un" niño "Todavía recibo y disfrutar de los beneficios."

Espera, ¿qué? Madame Red miró sorprendido mientras Lau parecía que sólo habían dicho (y por una niña de doce años de edad, nada menos). Fue en ese momento que el lugar de negocios del Undertaker comenzó a ataques de risas se escucharon desde una milla de distancia y todos nosotros, no podía dejar de sudar la gota. Siempre me he preguntado lo que Sebastián hizo allí, pero supongo que es mejor no saber. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando una sonrisa smexy Sebastian.

"Por favor, venga pulg Él se ha comprometido a hablar con nosotros." Detrás de él estaba sentado un poco Undertaker espasmos que siguió riéndose cada pocos segundos.

Levantó la vista, cae la baba en la comisura de la boca. "Bueno, para llegar a la cuestión que nos ocupa ... je je ... Te diré lo que quieras saber."

Ciel miró a Sebastian. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"No mucho", fue la respuesta. Sonreí para mis adentros. Y quería perderse este? Puh-arriendo!

"Desde hace un tiempo," comenzó el Undertaker. "De vez en cuando he tenido clientes que han perdido ... ¿cómo decirlo? _Careciendo_ , te das cuenta? "

"A falta?" Sebastian repite en sus pensamientos.

"Si bien falta ... sus entrañas que es", dijo el empresario de pompas fúnebres mientras abrazaba una muñeca anatómica como el que en mi clase de ciencias. Al parecer, estos chiquillos nunca han visto uno antes de juzgar por sus expresiones. "Antes de que mis clientes pueden estar tranquilos en sus camas, tengo que conseguir que agradable y limpia, ¿no? Como tirando hacia atrás todo lo que pueda derramado. Y el examen (más como jugar con) como hago mi deber es un poco de mis aficiones, te das cuenta? "

Lau, Madam Red y Grell palidecieron y empujaron sus vasos de distancia. "Así que todos se carece de un riñón y algunos tal? En ese caso, el asesino es un usurero o similares ...", dijo Lau, sosteniendo su mano envuelta en la boca.

"Ratas del sótano chinos piensan las cosas más inquietantes! Eso no es lo que quise decir," amonestó al Undertaker con una risita. Lau frunció el ceño con disgusto. "Es algo que sólo una prostituta ... una _chica_poseería. "

¿Cómo puede no ser obvio?

"Cada faltaba un útero."

Ciel miró alarmado.

"No fue el bebé que hace la máquina," le dije. Yo sonreí inocentemente la mujer de rojo. "En este Madame Red?"

Ella sonrió débilmente y asintió.

"Últimamente he estado viendo un aumento en este tipo de clientela, de repente. Y su carmesí 'rouge' se está convirtiendo en más llamativo del día. Todo se me mantiene muy ocupado."

Negué con la cabeza. "Dios mío, es como si el asesino goza de bañar a las víctimas en rojo. Podría tener un fetiche. Haga Grell?" -Pregunté con una risita ingenua.

Grell se puso pálido y sudaba nerviosamente mientras él asintió a regañadientes.

"Incluso con poca gente, por cometer un asesinato en la calle ..., además, en medio de la noche ... ¿no sería difícil para un aficionado a cortar el vientre con la precisión necesaria?" Sebastián señaló.

"Muy a la vela brillante, ¿verdad, maestro Butler? He considerado que a mí mismo." Como muestra el Undertaker se me acercó por detrás y, me espere? "Bueno, vamos a ver ... primero me gustaría tener algo afilado y Slash de la garganta", dijo, poniendo una mano sobre mi garganta. "Entonces me corté aquí ...", dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre. "Y robar lo poco valioso."

Me reí. "The Undertaker tiene razón," estuve de acuerdo. "Eso significa que sólo un profesional habría tenido la habilidad de hacerlo. Y para hacer esto significa muy rápidamente o estaban muy valiente o acostumbrarse a él, o incluso ambas cosas."

The Undertaker se rió de acuerdo. Se volvió hacia Ciel. "Y es por eso que sabía que vendría aquí, mi señor. Si hubiera una posibilidad de que el asesino pertenecía a la 'Underworld' yo esperaba que sería convocado aquí sin falta. Preste atención a mis palabras, otro morirá."

Asentí con la cabeza. "El derecho de Undertaker. Ellos van a seguir muriendo a menos que alguien se detenga a los asesinos, quiero decir, asesino."

The Undertaker sonrió, mirando a Ciel. "¿Se puede detener al asesino ..." Aristocrat del Mal 'conde Phantomhive? "

Ciel se puso de pie, que era mi señal para hacer lo mismo. Sebastian ya estaba colocando en el pelaje de su joven amo. "El bajo mundo tiene sus propias reglas. Sus residentes no matar a los del otro lado sin razón y no invadir la buena sociedad con los poderes del infierno."

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia la puerta, Sebastian justo detrás de nosotros. "Por nuestro escudo de armas de la familia, me comprometo a eliminar, sin excepción, a todos los que contaminan los jardines de la reina... _por cualquier medio necesario_. " Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás. "Perdona nuestra intrusión, Undertaker."

En el viaje en coche, me senté en medio de Ciel y Sebastian, con Madame Red y Lau sentado enfrente de nosotros. Ciel se apoyó en la ventana, mirando hacia arriba. "Basándonos en nuestra conversación anterior, ahora podemos simplificar la lista de sospechosos", declaró.

"Sí bastante. Primero tenemos que" alguien bien versado en la ciencia médica y anatomía "," listado Sebastian en sus pensamientos. "Entre ellos" alguien sin una coartada en la noche de los asesinatos ", y como el autor ha dado a la fuga con el útero de cada víctima"

"Alguien involucrado en una sociedad secreta o secta de magia negro," terminé por él.

Sebastian me sonrió con los labios pecaminosos. "Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, la señorita héroe."

"Espera ... se llama a este« simplificado »? ¿Cuántas personas crees que se reúnen en Londres durante la temporada?" Madame Red exigió en la confusión. "No sólo debe uno considerar los médicos de Londres, pero los médicos de familia de la aristocracia del campo. Además de los graduados de la escuela de medicina que nunca llegó a ser médicos y luego está orientales como Lau que son expertos en el uso de agujas y están familiarizados con la anatomía humana. La temporada terminará en menos de una semana y los médicos de familia regresará al campo-"

Alerta sonrisa malvada! "Sólo tenemos que investigar antes de que termine la temporada."

"Imposible", comentó Lau en incredulidad.

Sebastian miró a todos con esa sonrisa smexy. "Yo debería ser capaz de hacer esto mucho más por lo menos. De lo contrario ¿qué clase de mayordomo sería?" Me reí y Ciel sonrió mientras Madame Red y Lau lo miraron con incredulidad. "Voy a hacer una lista de sospechosos viables y comienzo a preguntar de inmediato mi señor", añadió Sebastián. Con eso se abrió la puerta del coche y salió. "Ahora, si me disculpas ..."

Ciel lo echó fuera y me despidió como Sebastian desapareció sobre el carro lateral. Madame Red y Lau corrieron a la ventana de atrás.

"Él sabe que movía a la derecha?" -exclamó ella en estado de shock.

Las callejuelas cabo sin signos de Sebastian.

"Sebastián se hará cargo de ella" Ciel anunció que volvieron a sus asientos. "Por ahora podemos regresar a casa y tomar una taza de té mientras esperamos."

"Espero que recuerda a buscarme jugo de manzana", murmuré.

"Usted y sus frutos", comentó Ciel.

Le dio un codazo en la mejilla. "Es bueno para usted. Y no te quejes! Oí pides Sebastian para una muestra de una vez," le recordé con aire de suficiencia.

Ciel se sonrojó. Maldición que había oído. "¿Qué estás hablando? Yo no hice tal cosa!" él lo negó.

Madame Red observaba el intercambio de emociones encontradas. Estos chicos ni siquiera se preocupan por Sebastian en lo más mínimo. Aún más sorprendente fue su facilidad entre sí, a pesar de la señorita héroe estar aquí hace poco. Y la señora Rojas no estaba seguro de si se divertía o sorprendido de que su sobrino estaba desarrollando un fuerte apego, es cierto, _un fuerte_ apego hacia el chit Americana exóticas (que no había perdido el aspecto que dio Aberline, el Undertaker y Lau) . Sin embargo, ella sonrió mientras la pareja continuó su conversación.

Nos tomó un tiempo para finalmente llegar a la Casa Phantomhive. Lau abrió la marcha y los dos adultos se sorprendieron al encontrar un mayordomo perfectamente sin prisas y smexy esperando en el vestíbulo.

"Bienvenido de nuevo a todos. He esperado tu regreso. El té de la tarde se encuentra en la sala," dijo suavemente, cogiendo el sombrero de Ciel, junto con mi sombrero de Sherlock Holmes (sí, no me había quitado desde que salió a la delincuencia escena).

"¿Tienes el jugo de manzana?" Le pregunté.

Sebastian asintió. "Por supuesto. Está listo para usted en el salón junto con el té."

OMFG! Este chico se merecía el Premio Nobel! Sonreí grandiosamente antes de llegar arriba y rápidamente le di un beso en la mejilla. "You rock Sebastian!" Con eso he seguido después Ciel que había estado esperando por mí en la escalera. No dijo nada sobre el beso y se limitó me llevó a la sala de estar.

Madame Red aún se quedó sin habla de la repentina aparición de Sebastian. "Un momento. ¿Cómo estás aquí?"

Sebastian fijó sus características ligeramente conmocionado en una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Yo había terminado nuestra pequeña misión, así que hice mi camino a casa para tener todo listo para usted."

"Usted ha hecho la lista de sospechosos _ya_ ? "

"Bueno, sí, hice una lista de lo que hemos discutido y en contacto con todos ellos y les pregunté a las preguntas pertinentes."

Madame Red puso una mano en sus caderas. "Vamos Sebastian. Eso es imposible. Incluso para ti ..."

Y al igual que el mayordomo demonio fue Sebastian rápidamente desenrolló la lista y empezó a recitarlo, sorprendiendo a Madame Red aún más, por lo que Grell se enamore de él, incluso más rápidamente, e impresionar a la Lau ya impresionado. Desde arriba, Ciel sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y les sonrió.

"En base a estos resultados, he reducido la lista de sospechosos a pero una sola persona."

"¿Estás seguro de que eres más que un mayordomo?" Madame Red cuestionó, exasperado.

Sebastian sonrió con aire regio. "Ya ves, mi señora, yo soy simplemente un infierno de un mayordomo."

Durante té y jugo de manzana, todos discutimos el supuesto sospechoso: el vizconde de Druitt, Sir Aleistor Cámara. Mentalmente me reí de él recordando. En ambas versiones, el tipo era un alivio cómico impresionante y está un poco caliente no hace daño a nadie. Se puso de manifiesto que él era el anfitrión de una fiesta esta noche en su casa. Esta noche fue la única vez que tuvimos la oportunidad de investigar.

"Madame Red, aquí es donde estamos. ¿Se puede hacer algo al respecto?"

Dicha señora se echó a reír. "¡Por supuesto! Tendré que sepas que estoy muy populares y asegurando invitaciones serán un juego de niños!"

"Entonces está decidido. Haremos todo lo posible para entrar en ese" partido secreto '", declaró Ciel.

Contuve la risa por la tos. "Espero que realmente quieres decir eso."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" , se preguntó.

Sonreí alegremente al comenzar Madame Red mirando a su sobrino como un cazador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. "Oh no".

Suspiró. "En cualquier caso, asegúrese de no utilizar el nombre del Phantomhive. Podemos dejar de ponerse de otra manera. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad."

"Esto es algo grandioso ¿no es así?" comentó Madame Red, cubierta de joyas y encajes rojos, mientras miraba alrededor de la entrada llena de gente a la residencia Druitt. "Me pregunto si esta noche realmente marca la última noche de la temporada."

"Parece que esta noche será más agradable", agregó Lau, mirando todo spiffy en su esmoquin negro.

"Recuerda", dijo la voz de Ciel al salir del carro, vestido con el famoso vestido rosa que viene asociada a su nombre durante el Jack the Ripper arco. "No estamos aquí para perder el tiempo. No podemos bajar la guardia."

"Yo entiendo!" chilló Madame Red, glomping Ciel. "Oh, te ves tan adorable en este vestido!"

"¡Fuera!" Ciel se quejó, con la cara roja de vergüenza. "Tienen que recogió hábito de abrazándome al azar y de manera agresiva del héroe? ¿Y por qué tengo que usar esto?

"Hero tiene la idea correcta, pequeña. Y no te gusta tu vestido French muselina?" su tía hizo un mohín. "Pero es lo último en moda y todo."

" _¿Cómo iba a gustar esto_ ? "

"Vamos, vamos", llegó Sebastián smexy demasiado para mi voz camisa por detrás. Él estaba elegantemente vestido con una fina capa de negro Llevaba guantes blancos como él aseguró sus gafas posado en su nariz, la parte izquierda de su cabello recogido detrás de la oreja. "Una dama nunca levanta la voz."

Ciel se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido. "Sebastian bastardo..." murmuró sombríamente.

"Tiene razón usted sabe. Usted tiene que seguir el guión!" Le reprendí, pareciendo del carruaje detrás de su espalda. Ciel se volvió y me miró en estado de shock. Intenté no se ríen, pero terminó de todos modos. Estaba vestida actualmente en un lugar bonito abrigo verde oscuro con gemelos de oro y una cinta de color crema atada alrededor de mi cuello, de color caqui cortos hasta la rodilla, medias negras y justo debajo de las botas de cordones de color marrón oscuro hasta la rodilla. En el pelo peinado hacia atrás era un sombrero de copa más lindo envuelto en una cinta de color verde oscuro, que me quité a inclinarse hacia el Ciel aturdido. Un Lau impresionado, un contento Madame Red y un Sebastian divertido observar mi apariencia.

"¿Cómo está usted, señora?" -Pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Por qué estás vestida así _que_ ? " Ciel preguntó finalmente.

"Porque me parece demasiado infantil", le dije, poniendo el sombrero en la cabeza. "Así que Madame Red y Sebastián de acuerdo en que sería mejor si yo fui disfrazado de chico. Y es totalmente funcionando! Esa chica y sus amigas de allí mantener un guiño a mí."

"Eso es porque, chico o chica, que todavía se ven tan encantadora," dijo Lau como él se acercó y colocó un brazo sobre mi hombro. "Y a medida que los hombres debemos mantenernos unidos como hermanos cercanos". Si las miradas pudieran herir, miembro de Lau habría sido arrancado salvajemente si los ojos de Ciel ha decir nada.

"¡Ejem!" Madame Red interrumpido. "No vamos a Dilly Dally nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, como dice la escritura, Lau es mi joven amante."

Lau sonrió, brazo todavía por encima de mi hombro. "Información del amante para el deber!"

"Ciel está jugando como mi sobrina en el campo."

Ciel siguió mirando al go lucky Lau.

"Sebastian es el tutor de mi sobrina."

Sebastian sonrió encantadoramente, mientras que el aura oscura a su alrededor parecía estar encontrando su camino hacia Lau.

"Hero es el novio de mi sobrina de América, que también está siendo instruido temporalmente por Sebastian mientras que ella, que me refiero, visita Inglaterra el negocio."

Tanto Ciel y me miraban boquiabiertos.

"Y Grell es mi mayordomo, por siempre."

Los pobres Grell miró decepcionado y lo aplastó.

Lau sintió que su brazo se retira de mi hombro por un Sebastian sonriendo. "Como alumno mío, le agradecería si usted no corromper la pureza de mi señor."

Yo no podía dejar de reír. "Ustedes están seguros de entrar en su papel."

Ciel volvió hacia Madame Red con un rubor furioso. "Así que ... ¿por qué he de ser novia del héroe?"

Madame Red rió. "¿Por qué no? Se ve tan guapo como un niño que no podía resistir! Además, contigo vestida como una chica con la que dos se ven aún más maravillosamente adorable juntos!"

" _Esa es la razón_ ? "

Sebastian estaba ajustando sus gafas y diciendo algo así como "esto me va a molestar hasta que me acostumbre a ellos." Me reí mientras pasaba una y arreglado por él.

"No va a ser tan malo. Es sólo por esta noche, después de todo. Además de que todavía se ven tan smexy," le informé como yo retrocedí.

"Smexy?"

Sonreí. "Sólo en un término para decir que todavía se ven guapo."

Antes de que Sebastian pudiera decir nada, la señora Rojas habló desde detrás de mí. "Oh Ciel! Sería una buena broma si estuviera bromeando, pero ...", se inclinó y le susurró al oído. "A ser expuesto como un Phantomhive fuera, sería desastroso para todos nosotros."

"Ella tiene razón usted sabe," añadí. "Y se dice que el vizconde Druitt ama a las mujeres de todas las edades. Esperemos que no se le mauled tanto si sabe que soy tu novio. ¿No es genial?"

Ciel miró sorprendido. " _Él lo que_ ? "

"Además de que parece que han superado el hecho de que su vestido como una niña", me señaló con alegría.

Como el pensamiento de él en un vestido de volantes de color rosa en frente de mí, finalmente hundido, él palideció de vergüenza. ¿Qué se debe pensar de mí, pensó miserablemente.

"Pero no te preocupes, tú ves absolutamente lindo! Yo nunca podría ser tan bonito, aunque lo intenté," le dije en serio.

Bueno, eso responde a una pregunta, él pensó miserablemente. Sebastian se rió entre dientes, ganando la atención de Ciel. "¿Estaba usted no es el que dice" hacer lo que sea necesario "?

Ciel lo miró. Agarré la mano enguantada de Ciel y lo sacó adelante. "Viene uno! Dejar de ser un deporte tan mimada! Hay mucho que tenemos que hacer!"

Sebastian alzó una mano y abrió la marcha. "Entonces vamos a la cabeza en el interior, ¿de acuerdo... mi señor y la señora?" Ciel continuaba Glower en él, pero se permitió ser arrastradas.


	8. 8 Un vals para recordar

_**En el mundo Kuroshitsuji**_

_**No soy dueña de Kuroshitsuji y (Chií/Héroe) **__**y la historia nada mas la edite**_

_**7. Un vals para recordar**_

Dentro de la sala de baile, había una multitud de gente finamente vestidos se mezclaban y charlaban entre sí. Yo miré a mi alrededor con curiosidad. Así que esto es lo que una bola se parece. A mi lado, Sebastian dijo, "Lo primero es lo primero, hay que localizar el vizconde de Druitt."

Los ojos de Madame Red brillaron. "Me pregunto si el vizconde de Druitt es una persona hermosa. Si ese es el caso, entonces yo estaría más que dispuesto a hacer mi parte!"

Junto a mí, a mi otro lado, Ciel parecía que prefería el muerto. "Me siento incómodo ... es pesado ... este vestido ... me duelen ... mis pies ... Yo quiero ir a casa", se quejó.

"No es tan malo. Ahora endurecer y ser una mujer!" Le dije. "Por lo menos Lizzy no está aquí." Oh, espera ...

"Sí, eso sería humillante", acordó Ciel.

Eso fue justo cuando Lizzy decidió hacerse conocer. "Kya! Su vestido es tan _cuuutee_ ! "

Los ojos de Ciel entrecerrados. "Eso es divertido, incluso estoy imaginando el sonido de su voz ahora ..."

"No creo que esa es tu imaginación", le comenté, mirando hacia atrás con cuidado.

" _Ooh_ ! Ese sombrero de la suya es _tan_ adorable! "

Tanto Sebastian y Ciel miró hacia atrás en estado de shock.

"No son sólo taaan muchas señoras en los vestidos más bonitos. No puedo soportarlo!" Lizzy anunció. "Todos ellos son taaan linda!"

"Se-Se-Se-Sebastian!" Ciel pánico.

"Eh," murmuré. "Me olvidé de que ella estaría aquí."

"Se te olvidó? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante?" Ciel entre dientes.

Me encogí de hombros. "Bueno, tengo muchas cosas en mi mente en este momento."

"Young mas, mi señora, por favor, cálmate", insistió Sebastián. "Vamos a ir un poco más allá."

Antes de que pudieran dar un paso más, Lizzy los vio y gritó. "¡Oh, esa chica lleva un vestido rosa muy lindo!"

Ciel se congeló, su pequeño cuerpo temblando en estado de shock y la vergüenza. Cogí su mano. "Vamos. Vamos a mover a lo largo rápidamente." Sebastian, Ciel y me las arreglé para perder Lizzy como que escondimos detrás de una mesa con un pastel gigante en la parte superior. Hice una pausa, admirando una deliciosa delicia cuando Sebastian me agarró del hombro y tiró de mí hacia abajo.

Lizzy se acercó a nuestro escondite, pero se detuvo y miró a su alrededor con confusión. "¿Dónde se fue?"

A mi lado, oí Ciel murmuró para sí mismo. "¿Por qué es Elizabeth aquí? Tengo que llegar a la señora y el resto!"

En el otro lado de la habitación, Madame Red sáb reclinado en una silla, rodeado de un séquito de hombres serviles. "Oh hoh hoh hoh! Yo no le importa la prensa de esta gente en lo más mínimo!" Lau estaba junto a ella, abanicándose ella con una hoja gigante.

_Ella está totalmente absorto en el partido_ , todos pensamos, una gota de sudor que forma.

"Bueno, parece que estamos por nuestra cuenta", comenté.

"Esto no es bueno. Yo no creo que tu novia estaría aquí", agregó Sebastián en sus pensamientos.

"Aunque estoy disfrazado ... si fuera a echar un vistazo a mi cara ..." Ciel dijo nerviosamente.

"Pffft. Definitivamente ella sabría que eres tú", le dije, mirando el Lizzy confundidos.

"Si ella se entera de que sería el fin de nuestra investigación!" exclamó una Ciel angustiado.

Sebastian asintió. "Y todo el mundo aquí se descubre que el joven es el joven maestro."

Para Ciel que parecía un destino peor que la muerte. Me reí en voz baja. Su cara se puso roja. "Si se hace saber que el jefe de la familia Phantomhive tuvo el descaro de vestirse como esto, estaremos avergonzados por la eternidad! Me atrevería a no mostrar mi cara antes de Su Majestad nunca más."

"Usted está exagerando", dijo Sebastian con calma.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Si. Ella probablemente estaría de acuerdo conmigo y decir que eres muy lindo!"

"Prefiero morir a que eso suceda! Nunca debe saber!"

Nos fuimos con cautela a la multitud y se procedió a alejarse cuando Lizzy nos vio. Rápidamente nos encontramos, Sebastian detener un servidor y le dice que ofrecer Lizzy limonada. Nos detuvimos sólo una vez cuando me encontré con otro caballero (más linda por cierto). Se disculpó profusamente y me iba a decirle que estaba bien cuando Ciel me agarró del brazo, mirando al caballero, mientras me alejaba.

Fuera, en el balcón, que suspiró con alivio. "Eso fue algo", le dije con una sonrisa.

Ciel resopló. "¿Por qué pasan estas cosas a mí?"

"¡Mira!" Le susurré a él y Sebastian, que apunta a nuestro objetivo. "Es el vizconde de Druitt!" Los chicos dieron la vuelta y miró al hombre alto y rubio vestido finamente hablando casualmente a otro huésped.

"¡Oh!" -exclamó una mujer cerca. "Señor Druitt se ve tan guapa como siempre esta noche! Su pelo brilla como el sol!"

Incliné mi cabeza mientras lo examinaba. "Usted sabe que tiene razón Él es realmente muy caliente;. Más guapo que el anime y el manga."

Sebastian y Ciel me miró brevemente antes de fruncir el ceño al vizconde. "Muy bien, vamos a ir", ordenó Ciel. A medida que salimos a la luz, la música comenzó y las parejas empezaron a bailar, bloqueando el camino. Ciel hizo una mueca, "Maldita sea. Ahora nunca vamos a llegar cerca de él."

"Entonces no hay otra opción", anunció Sebastian. "Vamos a tener que bailar el camino ancho." Oh, Dios mío! Ciel y Sebastian se va a bailar! Hurra! He estado esperando esta escena como la cena de Acción de tomó nuestras dos muñecas y nos sacó adelante. Espera, ¿por qué estaba yo también arrastra?Nosotros tres no es posible que bailar juntos.

"Usted _realmente_ esperas que bailar en _público_ ? " exclamó Ciel. "Y con _usted_ ? "

Estábamos al borde de la pista de baile y Sebastián nos unió. Él sonrió, "En realidad, usted va a estar bailando con mi héroe señor. Después de todo, ustedes dos son desposada."

Me quedé boquiabierto. Espera, _¿qué_ ? "Um, Sebastian, no creo que nuestro tutorial diez minutos en casa me ha preparado suficientemente para esto."

"No se preocupe, mi señor. Sólo lleva mi señora por el suelo como yo os he enseñado. Y mi señora, sólo coincide con sus pasos al ritmo. El resto debe cuidar de sí mismo."

_OMFG. Que hablaba en serio!_

Sebastián nos dio un pequeño empujón y ambos tuvimos más remedio que aguantar. Tomé la mano y de la cintura de Ciel y comencé el baile como Sebastian me había enseñado a volver a casa de Ciel.

"Realmente espero que no me equivoco", murmuré nervioso al pasar por las parejas de baile. "¿Es esto lo que se supone que bailar esto?"

"No lo sé, pero creo que estoy bailando como una niña. Nunca voy a hacer esto otra vez!" Ciel declaró con un rubor.

Me reí un poco. "De acuerdo. Creo que soy mejor en ser una chica entonces un niño, aunque soy muy malo en ser una chica."

"Después de esta noche, yo siempre voy a llevar en los bailes", agregó Ciel. "Y harás bailar a la chica."

"Lo haré. No estoy seguro si lo estoy haciendo bien. Probablemente nos parecemos idiotas", dije miserablemente.

Contraire a mis pensamientos, Ciel y me parecía una pareja adorable mientras bailábamos por el suelo (al parecer, no nos chupamos). Todo el mundo nos mira con nosotros pensó que un cuento de hadas, como un príncipe que lleva a su princesa de distancia a un final feliz. Al margen, Lizzy nos miró con asombro, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos de asombro, secretamente deseando Ciel estaba aquí (poco sabía ella que era) para llevársela en una danza. Me rápidamente nos maniobró fuera de ella y más cerca del otro lado de la sala de baile. Finalmente, cuando nos habíamos hecho a través de la multitud bailando, Ciel se derrumbó, exhausto.

Me reí entre dientes. "Estoy sorprendido que se cansa tan rápidamente en algo así, pero yo no te culpo. Mis piernas están aún demasiado débil." Le tendí una mano que él tomó cuando se enderezó. Fue en ese momento que nos enteramos de una serie lenta de aplausos. Miramos a nuestra derecha y nos encontramos el vizconde de Druitt se acerca a nosotros. Eh, yo también olvidé que estaría haciendo. Ciel fue bien, estoy seriamente slackin 'aquí.

"Exquisito. Su danza es tan hermosa como un petirrojo, mi dulce señora," felicitó a medida que se acercaba. Fue una lástima que su buena apariencia se desperdician en él. En serio.

"Y tú mi señor era excepcional." Oh, um, gracias?

Sonreí, la decisión de llevar a mi cue y se van. "Gracias señor. Si usted haría el honor cuidar de mi mujer mientras yo la traigo un refresco estaría muy agradecido."

Él me dio una sonrisa encantadora. "Por supuesto. Usted sería?"

Ciel me dio una mirada de preocupación, pero pronto pensé en una respuesta. "Yo soy el novio de mi señora, el capitán Sanders de América." Sé lo que estás pensando: ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? Pero bueno, esto es lo que ocurre cuando pienso en cosas fuera de la parte superior de mi cabeza. Extraño ... cosas tiende a salir de mi boca. Le di una sonrisa frágil como Ciel mentalmente palmeó la cara.

"Capitán? ¿Es que su rango?"

Me eché a reír de buena gana. "Oh, no. Es sólo un nombre de mis padres eligieron para mí. Un poco vergonzoso lo que sé." Bueno, es hora de terminar con esto. Me volví hacia Ciel. "Voy a estar de vuelta momentáneamente mi señora."

Con eso me fui a toda prisa, la cabeza todavía se tambalea. Oh, Dios mío, espero sinceramente Ciel puede sacar esto adelante (por suerte lo hace, por lo menos en el anime y el manga, que sabe de la vida real?). Fue tan vergonzoso! No fui muy lejos, cuando me encontré con otra persona. Ugh! ¿Por qué las personas deben estar en el camino? Inmediatamente me puse mi cara de disculpa.

"Oh, lo siento! No quería toparse con usted!" -Exclamé.

La cifra se dio la vuelta. "Bueno, ten cuidado la próxima vez. Casi arruinaste mi traje. Bloody caro ¿no lo sabes?"No podía dejar de pensar wow. Este hombre era _muy_ caliente! Era una cabeza más alto que yo y llevaba una bata blanca, chaleco blanco, pantalón blanco, medias blancas, y estos zapatos kick ass. También tuvo un papel en busca de lujo escondido a su lado. Su pelo era una mata de plata (tipo, incluso sus pestañas eran de plata!) Al igual que sus ojos. Tenía una cara de niño bien caliente, que en el momento estaba comiendo en algún é mi cabeza en sus pensamientos.

Su rostro era familiar. Cuando le he visto antes?

"¿Por qué sigues mirando a mí?" -le preguntó sin rodeos. "¿Hay algo mal con usted?"

Oh, yo estaba mirando a él? Sonreí. "Mi mal. Es que te parece familiar, pero yo no puedo poner mi dedo en él."Fue entonces cuando sentí una sensación de ardor en la espalda, como si alguien estaba perforando agujeros a ella. Me volví un poco y encontré Ciel me miraba desde su posición sobre el vizconde. Él estaba mirando dagas al caballero a mi lado y brevemente me pregunté por qué era tan hostil hacia los hombres de la pelota. Le di una onda alegre y regresé de nuevo al extranjero.

"No me sorprendería si me conocieras. Estoy muy populares entre la escena de Londres", se jactó un poco. Echó un vistazo a la cara de cerca. "Digo, tu cara es más bien juvenil. No creo que te he visto por ahí."

"Soy nuevo. Acabo de volver de Estados Unidos para visitar a mi novia adorable," le informé.

"Sin duda explica su acento peculiar. Y Novia? Usted? Con esa cara?"

Resoplé. "No hay nada malo con una cara de niña."

Él se echó a reír. "Por supuesto que lo es. Es más vergonzoso."

"No lo es. Simplemente estás celoso porque no tienes una novia adorable como yo. Así que toma eso y lo puso en su bolsillo."

Él arqueó una ceja de plata. "Novia? ¿Por qué me molesto con algo como eso?"

¿Hablaba en serio? "¿La palabra amor tiene ningún efecto en ti?" No es que yo debería estar hablando, pero mi amor por Nick Jonas no tenía límites (demandarme, yo era un fan y todavía estoy, aunque la banda se había disuelto).

Él se echó a reír. "¡Qué cosa más absurda que decir. Simplemente no tengo tiempo para esas cosas molestas."

Me chasqueó audiblemente y le di mi simpatía cara. "Con una respuesta como que puedo asumir con seguridad que aún tengo que experimentar una emoción tan común o que ha sido rechazado por una chica."

Se ruborizó furiosamente. "Yo tendría cuidado antes de hablar tan libremente hacia mí."

Ahora me reí. "Cariño, en caso de que el calor en el salón de baile ha llegado a la cabeza, yo soy americano. Nos preocupamos muy poco por las reglas sociales de la convención. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, el rechazo ha pasado a todos. Así que ánimo. Hay un montón de otros peces en el mar ".

"Yo te había cortado a tiras si esta gente no estaba aquí."

Amigo viví durante este tipo de amenazas. Sonreí. "¿En serio? Qué noble. Estoy muy emocionado, pero, sinceramente, que ni siquiera será capaz de aterrizar un golpe en mí si probamos."

Él arqueó otra ceja. "¿Es eso un reto?"

I Sonreí con satisfacción. "Bueno, si el zapato encaja."

"¿Estás diciendo que América me confunde, pero me da la esencia de la misma."

"Me alegro de que le tomó bastante largo"

"Mi señor, he estado buscando por todos lados", dijo una voz rica conocida detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y me encontré Sebastián se acerca a nosotros. "Realmente, no debe preguntarse de esa manera. Tu novia es muy ansioso por su regreso."

"Oh, oh, bien," me reí de buena gana. "Mi mal. Tengo un poco distraído." Como el extraño en ojos blancos Sebastian curiosamente, me acaricié la espalda bruscamente. "Bueno, buena suerte extraño. El camino hacia el amor es una tarea tediosa, pero gratificante al final. Eso es si no son rechazados de nuevo."

"¿Por qué usted ~!"(LOL forever alone detectado)

Sebastian rápidamente tomó mi mano y me llevaron ante  
el extraño podría causar una escena. Me reí detrás de mi mano enguantada blanca como llegamos más lejos.

"Esa cara de la niña! ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme! ¿No sabe quién demonios soy?" despotricaba el enfurecido Charles Grey, conocido formalmente como Earl Grey y secretamente apodado como Doble Charles por Su Majestad, la Reina. Él era su mayordomo personal y se enorgullecía en el respeto, el temor, y el temor que provoca en cualquier lugar que iba. Pero esta noche ... ese chico girly ...

"Él dijo claramente que él no sabía que, diciendo que su cara era simplemente familiar," explicó un tranquilo y sereno Charles Phipps, también secretamente apodado como Doble Charles por Su Majestad, la Reina. También fue su mayordomo personal y esta noche la doble Charles estuviera aquí por negocios de alto secreto.

"Sin embargo, _cuestionado_ mí. desafiado _me_ ! Dudaba de mis habilidades. Cuando lo veo la próxima vez voy a derribarlo de su arrogante nube americano. ¿Y quién querría ser su novia? Él tiene una cara de niña! Absolutamente una vergüenza . "

Phipps se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, lo suficiente para que Gris se volvió hacia él en cuestión."Bueno," dijo Phipps estoicamente. "Pensé que era bastante bonita. Haría una muchacha bonita sin duda."

Gris miró con horror. " _¿Te has vuelto loco_ ? Claramente esta mezcla le está afectando. Vamos. Vamos a empezar nuestra misión y terminar con esto. Yo no quiero tener que hacer frente a ese chico. Si lo hago él besar la punta de la cuchilla cuando se rinde a mí ". Gris fue. Phipps negó con la cabeza, pero siguió su compañero furioso ya que se perdieron en el Druitt mansión.

"Usted realmente no debe provocar extraños" Sebastian reprendió cuando salimos al extranjero blanco detrás. "Es muy impropio de un caballero."

Sonreí. "Lo siento, no pude resistir. Era demasiado lindo y fácil de meterse."

Sebastian suspiró. "Realmente ahora. Estas tendencias" de niña "de la suya puede ser muy molesto."

"Oh sí," estuve de acuerdo, siguiéndole la corriente. "Ellos pueden ser el mismo diablo."

Sebastian me dio una leve sonrisa. "Mi señor, usted es bastante una tomadura de pelo."

"Bueno, lo intento. ¿Dónde Ciel por cierto? ¿Está con el vizconde?"

"Sí. En el momento en que todavía está hablando-" Agarré la manga y tiró de ella, la captura de su atención como lo señalé en la pista de baile.

"¡Mira! La música se ha detenido y Lizzy de cruzar! Estará en Ciel en cualquier momento!" Miré a Sebastian y lo encontré que falta de mi lado. Oh que era bueno! En cuestión de segundos, Sebastian aterrizó frente a Lizzy con un armario portátil a su lado, una mascara posado en su rostro smexy.

La multitud se quedó boquiabierto ante el espectáculo. Sebastian se levantó con calma con una sonrisa."Señoras y señores, si todos ustedes se reúnen alrededor, espectáculo de magia de esta noche comenzará ahora."

Sonreí mientras me acercaba a la escena. Dude pasada "me encantó este pequeño papel en tanto el anime y manga. Miré a Ceil que se parecía a él prefiere estrangular al vizconde más que cualquier otra cosa. Me reí, recordando cómo girly trató actuado. Nunca dejaré que lo olvides esta noche (sobre todo desde que tomó fotografías poco visibles en la cámara antes de salir). Me acomodé mi atención de nuevo sobre Sebastian como llegó la ayuda de Lau para este acto.

"Un armario normal. Cuando subo dentro unirse firmemente con cadenas. Entonces sólo tiene que ejecutar a través de las espadas", explicó Sebastián, dentro del armario. "Voy a permanecer completamente ileso. Esto no es un mero truco o ilusión. Prepárese para una actuación de la verdadera magia." Cerró las puertas del armario y Lau obligado obedientemente la estructura de las cadenas.

Luego suspiró con una espada incertidumbre. "Bueno, aquí va nada."

Y al igual que el tigre dormido, se despertó con una fuerza temible y metió la espada en la parte superior de la caja con una ferocidad que sorprendió a todos. Lau no permitió que el marcador cuando tras goleó las espadas mortales en la caja con un vicio que tenía que dejar salir. Yo estaba un poco impresionado por la velocidad y la precisión de Lau. Secretamente me preguntaba si Sebastian estaba bien allí dentro. Yo sabía que él estaría bien, pero quién sabe qué sorpresas la vida real puede llevar?

Cuando terminó, Lau sonrió a la multitud de shock. "Bueno, ¿qué te parece? ¿Está vivo?"

Las puertas de los armarios se abrieron para revelar un Sebastian ileso mientras sonreía a los aplausos y el público atónito. Sebastian se volvió un poco la cabeza a Lau.

"Recuperación de la inversión?" murmuró.

"Hmm?" Lau dijo inocentemente. "¿Qué quieres decir? Yo simplemente estaba haciendo lo que instrcuted."

Más materiales como héroe entretenido por la esperanza de que me pincho, Sebastian pensó mientras él me encontró en la multitud, mirando como encantado como un niño de cinco años. Realmente ahora, ¿qué se suponía que debía pensar en su pequeña compañera demonio cuando estaba fuera de cumplimiento con los extraños peligrosos en un momento y que actúa como un niño sorprendido en un simple truco al siguiente? Todo mientras mira decididamente dulce en sus caballeros ropa? Sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cómo podía probar correctamente con ella? Y cuando él debe dar la noticia a ella y su joven amo? Era consciente de los crecientes sentimientos de su maestro para ella y se preguntó si a su vez se sentía nada por ninguno de ellos.

Sin embargo, la noche era joven y héroe tenía algo de tiempo antes de que él optó por reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. Apareció Madame Red, aplaudiendo como una reina satisfecha. "Sebastian que era absolutamente increíble!" -exclamó-.

"De hecho, pensé que te había matado", dijo Lau.

"Es realmente dolía más de lo esperado. Yo no creo que te apuntas directamente a la cabeza. Cualquier otra persona habría muerto."

Una risita familiarizados le había volviéndose hacia héroe. "Gran trabajo Sebastian! Eso fue fantástico! Y Lau, me encantó la forma en que manejaste las espadas", se felicitó, dándole un codazo.

Lau sonrió. "Me agrada que yo era capaz de deleitar a usted mi señor." Luego miró a Sebastian curiosidad. "Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste el truco de todos modos?"

Madame Red palideció de terror. " _Lo apuñaló que muchas veces sin saberlo?_ "

Me reí a la pareja. Sebastian les dio una sonrisa deslumbrante que, secretamente, me dejó sin aliento. "Como te dije, no había trucos, simplemente mágicos."

Por el momento me di cuenta de que para que yo busque Ciel, me enfrento a Palmed cuando me di cuenta que se había ido. Honestamente, ¿cómo puedo evitar que olvidar estos hechos simples? Me acerqué a una cortina que asumí la pareja había pasado y rápidamente entré.

"Ci-Quiero decir, mi señora?" Llamé suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado. "¿Estás ahí?"

Me dieron un poco preocupado ahora. Tenía la esperanza de sobra Ciel quedar atado y casi vendida. Sabía Sebastian vendría al rescate, pero mi "debe proteger Ciel" radar estaba sonando a un máximo histórico. Abrí las puertas al azar y miré el interior con curiosidad, esperando encontrar Ciel.

"Mi señora?" Llamé de nuevo. "¿De dónde eres?"

Parecía un tiempo terriblemente largo. Me volví una esquina y encontré para mi sorpresa el vizconde Druitt. Él parecía igualmente sorprendido de verme aquí.

"Mi señor capitán Sanders, creo?" -preguntó.

¿Quién? Oh mi! Me recuperé rápidamente y le ofrecí una sonrisa. "Sí. Me temo que mi querida novia ha desaparecido, sin duda en busca de otras diversiones. Se cansa fácilmente de comer y bailar ya sabes."

"Hmm, por cierto. Ella me dijo lo mismo. También me dijo mucho acerca de usted también, así, mi señor," dijo el vizconde, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Sudo caer. Vamos héroe, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Fue en las mujeres, no hombres ... creo. Tal vez sintió que era realmente una chica ... o tal vez era secretamente gay.¿Quién sabía?

"¿Por casualidad sabe dónde está entonces?" ¿Va a derrame o ¿tengo que patear el culo por las malas?

"¡Por supuesto!" el vizconde respondió con entusiasmo. "El pobre está esperando. Ella era más molesto que te fuiste."

Era? Oh, espera, el vizconde era un farol, duh. Me sorprendió que tan fácilmente accedió. Tal vez él no quería causar un alboroto si mucha gente escrutan ronda en busca del Ciel falta. Lo seguí mientras guiaba el camino.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber", el vizconde pasó. "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

¿Por qué querría saberlo? ¿Se supone que esto es una pequeña charla?

"Oh, bueno, um," Piensa en la mujer piensa! "Yo, uh, tengo una hermana gemela llamada héroe que vino a visitar Inglaterra. Ella se hizo amigo de mi señora y nos presentó cuando vine a visitarla. Tras la insistencia de la señora Rojo, nuestras familias aprobaron el uno del otro y decidieron en nuestro matrimonio arreglado."

"Usted tiene una hermana gemela?" Eso parecía la única parte del vizconde se interese Le di una sonrisa cautelosa.

"Sí. Estamos exactamente iguales."

"Qué interesante", murmuró el vizconde. Al fin se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada. "Usted debe presentar la próxima vez."

"Claro, claro", le dije con aire ausente, con ganas de abrir la puerta ya. No me di cuenta pequeña sonrisa del vizconde mientras abría la puerta. Ciel estaba durmiendo en un sofá, con la cara pacífica y positivamente adorable.

"Ci-Quiero decir, mi señora!" Llamé, entrando en la habitación.

"Al parecer, se quedó dormida esperando."

Le toqué el hombro desnudo de Ciel con cautela. Yo estaba a punto de despertar cuando me di cuenta el ! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto como para olvidar? Rápidamente me levanté, pero encontré un poco como el aroma dulce drogado mis sentidos. Me desplomé en frente de la forma de dormir de Ciel, sintiendo mi conciencia escapando como un torrente de agua

"¿Qué te pasa mi señor? ¿Por qué tanto sueño? Si te ayudará a dormir cómodamente, te esperé. Sabiendo que vendría después de mi dulce robin. Pronto usted deberá acompañarla así, poco cuervo."

Poco cuervo? ¿Cómo es eso lindo en absoluto? Sin embargo, yo no podía hacer jack al sentir la oscuridad se haga cargo. Pronto estaba inconsciente y tan impotente como Ciel. En serio, tenía que tomar el relevo.

_Un poco antes ..._

Ciel cuidaba mi espalda en retirada con una mezcla de desesperación y humillación. Al menos ella no iba a presenciar sus actos atroces cuando intentaba persuadir al vizconde. De mala gana, le dio al hombre toda su atención. Él hizo una reverencia y plasmada en una sonrisa.

"E-noche de mi señor Druitt, estoy muy honrado por tu cumplido", dijo con una voz femenina.

El vizconde se acercó y le tomó la mano y se la besó. "Espero que esté disfrutando de la fiesta", dijo. "Y tengo que decir que poco señor de los suyos era bastante bonito."

Ciel miró mentalmente a él. ¿Le sentir héroe debajo de la mentira? Y de verdad, pensó. Qué nombre para compensar, como si su nombre no fuera ya lo suficientemente resumen en la justicia. Él le dedicó una sonrisa falsa. "Eh, sí, lo es. A más maravilloso prometido," Ciel enfatizó, limpiándose la mano en secreto desde el toque de Druitt. Incluso a través del guante, la piel de gallina.

"Prometido ... tiene todo un rostro exquisito, debo añadir. Muy exótico".

Ciel brevemente se preguntó si tenía su héroe información incorrecta y, más que las mujeres, los hombres probablemente vizconde preferidos. La idea hizo su helara la sangre.

"Y-Sí. Los americanos son muy interesante de esa manera. La sangre española se presenta fuertemente a través de su familia."

"Hmm español?"

Ciel brevemente la mirada y vio héroe charlando con otro caballero. Quemó agujeros en la espalda. ¿Cómo se atreve a ser tan a gusto cuando estaba aquí sufriendo las atenciones de un posible asesino, idiota pervertido?Como si sintiera su mirada, Hero se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su mirada. Ella simplemente sonrió y saludó con la mano, como si quisiera decir "buena suerte" y se volvió a su conversación con el desconocido en las miradas pudieran matar, ese tipo de blanco habría sido enterrada seis pies bajo tierra. Parecían tan a gusto juntos y que lo habían llevado bastante tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea del héroe que duerme en su qué no podía entender lo que "NO GAIN atenciones no deseadas?" significado? El pensamiento de otros hombres que hablaban con ella, tanto como la miraba, le hacía hervir la sangre.

"Miss Robin?"

Ciel volvió la atención hacia el vizconde. Centrarse en la misión. Forzó una sonrisa. "Ah, sí, mi señor. He querido hablar con usted toda la noche."

"Ah, sí?"

"Estoy aburrido hasta la muerte de bailar y comer", dijo Ciel. No se dio cuenta de la ligera curvatura de la sonrisa del vizconde.

"Lo que una princesa mimada que eres, pequeño petirrojo", dijo el vizconde. Él se acercó y le puso la mano en la cintura de Ciel. "Buscando algo más entretenido?" Sus dedos se arrastraron lentamente hacia abajo y Ciel sintió que se crecen piel de gallina.

Soportarlo, se dijo desesperadamente. Ciel se puede hacer esto. ¡Cómo deseaba no tener que hacer esto, pero mejor él entonces han héroe vestir y obtener atenciones no deseadas del vizconde. Honestamente, ¿qué habría sido de héroe si no hubiera tropezado con Sebastian y él mismo? No tenía otra opción ahora. Después de todas esas horribles lecciones ... horribles, puede manejarlo, se dijo.

Se enfrentó al vizconde. "Usted sabe de otras diversiones? Estaría muy interesado."

Fue entonces cuando el vizconde agarró la barbilla de Ciel, inclinando su rostro hacia arriba, por lo que se enfrentó a él. Digo hombre! Esa cara es demasiado! "Por supuesto. Me encantaría que le muestre mi pequeño petirrojo, mi cosita dulce."

Ciel explotó en su interior. _Cuando todo esto termine te juro que voy a matar a ese hijo de puta_ , Ciel en silencio rugía. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde había visto El último gran héroe y se convirtió en un poco molesto al ver a su todavía hablar con el desconocido en blanco. Él llamó la atención de Sebastian y su mirada lo decía todo. Sebastian asintió y procedió a separar héroe de la extraña.

Se volvió hacia el vizconde y enfocada. "¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?" Tengo que averiguar su secreto antes de que este baile ha terminado, añadió. Era eso o el riesgo de Elizabeth (quien estaba de pie al otro lado de la pista de baile) descubrir su identidad o tener los ojos de otro extranjero en héroe. ¿No sabía lo que _su peón_ significaba? Y si descubren su identidad, su lo más probable es seguir poco después. Su mirada se desplazó por el suelo y se sorprendió al encontrar Elizabeth miraba fijamente. ¿Qué? Ella me ve, se preocupó.

"¿Quieres saber?"

Date prisa hombre! "Sí, estoy simplemente muriendo, mi señor." Si Elizabeth viene de esta manera, estoy condenado, pensó Ciel.

"Puede que sea joven todavía", comentó el vizconde. "¿Y qué pensaría tu novio?"

Date prisa! "Ahora no me tome el pelo mi señor, yo soy una dama no es una niña. Y mi novio siempre me deja con la mía. Él es el más ansioso por mi felicidad." Date prisa! Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta al final la mú parejas en la pista de baile se dispersaron lentamente y Elizabeth, para su horror, estaba haciendo su camino hacia él.

"Vaya, vaya, usted es de hecho una princesita mimada, mi dulce robin. Pero lo que te tiene tan distraído?"

"Uh," pánico Ciel. "No es nada, mi señor." Ella estaba casi sobre ellos! Esto es todo, pensó en un sueño. Mi vida ha terminado. ¿Cuáles serían Hero y Su Majestad pensar en él cuando su cubierta se convirtió soplado? Se preparó para lo peor cuando Sebastián, literalmente de la nada, apareció en el centro de la pista de baile, bloqueando el camino de Elizabeth hacia Ciel. Sebastian?

Se puso de pie con gracia y sonrió a la multitud. "Señoras y señores, si todos ustedes se reúnen alrededor, espectáculo de magia de esta noche comenzará ahora."

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron con asombro y curiosidad. Sebastian se volvió hacia un Lau desprevenido."Perdóneme, señor, pero le importaría ayudarme?"

"Ayudarle? Ciertamente," dijo, dejando la hoja gigante y caminando.

Junto a él, el vizconde le puso una mano en el mentón en el pensamiento. "No recuerdo la programación de cualquier trucos de salón esta noche", dijo en la confusión.

El rostro de Ciel arrugó sí con determinación. Ahora es mi oportunidad, pensó. Se enfrentó al vizconde y trató de copiar manera de súplica por algo del héroe. "Mi señor, he visto más que suficientes trucos", dijo en lo femenino y dulce voz de que fue capaz. "¿Podemos ir ahora, por favor?"

El vizconde posó dramáticamente. "Sí, lo que sea para ti, mi dulce."

Ciel sintió como ser exorcizado después de esto. Él estaba absolutamente horrorizado por sus propias acciones.

"Muy bien Robin, por aquí", dijo el vizconde reveló un muro cortina que se contuvo, permitiendo Ciel a vislumbrar en la oscuridad en el interior. Cerró el puño, pero entró, sin embargo. Siguió el vizconde que comenzó a charlar de nuevo. Ciel intentó ignorarlo hasta que el nombre falso de los Héroes se acercó.

"Capitán ... qué nombre tan inusual", comentó.

"Y-Sí, creo que sus padres estaban más entusiasmados con la justicia y todo eso." Ugh, ¿por qué estaba haciendo pequeña charla? Y ¿por qué estaba mencionando héroe? "¿Por qué preguntas por mi señor?"

"Curiosity. Hay algo que me parece interesante en el niño." Ciel palideció. Héroe andaba mal? Fue el vizconde interesado en los niños después de todo? "Es una lástima que él es un niño. No hay duda de que había hecho una chica guapa."

Ciel no sabía si sentirse aliviado el vizconde era en las mujeres después de todo o enfadado que estaba, incluso imaginando héroe en su forma natural. "Es una pena realmente," él contribuyó. "Es muy bonito después de todo."Ceil no podía creer que había admitido eso. Su rostro se puso rojo. Gracias héroe bondad no estaba escuchando esto. Ella estaba sana y salva en el salón de baile con Sebastian. Se aseguraría de que ningún daño se acercó a ella. Ciel recordó algo. Algo estaba fuera sobre Sebastian estos días. Últimamente ha sido más bien disfrutando de la compañía del héroe. Mirando aún más a menos ... demonio-como, si eso es una manera de describirlo. Brevemente se preguntó si tal vez Sebastian se estaba unida a héroe también.

Mentalmente maldijo. Grande. En primer lugar Lau y ahora Sebastian? La competencia es un poco molesto. Y lo que es peor es que él pensó héroe adorable. Ese parece ser el único que pensaba de él.

El pensamiento depresivo Ciel a poco hasta que escuchó la alegría de salón en voz alta. "Las personas parecen estar divirtiéndose en la sala", comentó por curiosidad. ¿Qué estaban haciendo, se preguntó.

El vizconde se limitó a sonreír. "Va a tener mucha más diversión en el espléndido lugar vamos", dijo mientras abría la puerta y permitió Ciel entrar. Cuando Ciel hizo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de la habitación. ¿Qué es ese olor? Es muy dulce y sofocante.

"Splendid pla-" Ciel se apagó cuando su visión empezó a desdibujarse y su cuerpo se debilita. Retrocedió contra la puerta, apretando los dientes mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo. Maldito bastardo, pensó adormilada. Pronto fue un montón inconsciente a los pies de la puerta. El vizconde se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

"Sí, un espléndido lugar de hecho ... mi pequeño petirrojo".

_En la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel se detuvo frente a un par de puertas dobles. Se las había arreglado con éxito para escapar ataque implacable de Madame Red de clases por el momento. Suspiró, mirando a la puerta de la habitación en silencio la práctica. Sabía héroe había sido tomada aquí por Sebastian antes. Al parecer, ella también tenía "lecciones" de algún tipo._

_"Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece", le oyó decir._

_"Sí, pero es de esperar. Ahora mueva como tal."_

_"Te gusta?"_

_"Sí, eso es todo. Usted es bastante natural."_

_Ella se burlaba. "De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿qué sigue?"_

_Ciel apretó la oreja a la puerta. "Aquí. Ahora mantenerlo estable"_

_"Argh! Se metió en mi ojo! Pica! Pensé que habías dicho que no te mueva!" __  
__"Yo no lo hice. Usted accidentalmente movido", suspiró Sebastian. "Aquí vamos a ver. No es tan malo."_

_"Duele!"_

_"Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos." Nada. Entonces, "Hay que debería hacerlo."_

_Suspiró, y luego su voz salió toda temblorosa. "W-Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

_"Estoy más que la limpieza."_

_"Por lamerlo?" Ciel se sonrojó y agarró el picaporte, sus dedos tensos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sebastian ahí?_

_"Sólo tiene sentido. Ahora, una vez más."_

_"¿Otra vez? Pero ya lo hicimos dos veces!"_

_"Y será tres veces. Ahora desde el principio."_

_Ciel no podía soportarlo más. Irrumpió en la habitación. "Hero" llamó. Se detuvo, parpadeando por la sorpresa.Héroe se paró frente a Sebastian, con los brazos delante de ella como si estuviera sosteniendo a una persona invisible. Tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo, pero que podría ser de la copa de lo que parecía limonada encaramado en lo alto de la cabeza._

_"W-¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Ciel, confundido._

_"Hola Ciel," saludó. "Sebastian está tratando de enseñarme a bailar correctamente. Una de sus" lecciones estrictos "incluye la colocación de un vaso de agua en mi cabeza para que mi pie se puede llegar a ser incluso. Salvo que teníamos limonada así que usamos en su lugar. Y soy muy malo tan malo el limonada cayó ... y bueno, gracias a Dios Sebastian atrapado en el tiempo "._

_"...?"_

_"Joven Maestro", dijo Sebastian, mirándolo. "¿No deberías estar con Madame Red? Creo que su próxima lección importante está a punto de comenzar. Tal vez usted debería ayudar?"_

_"¿Y qué lección es eso?" Héroe preguntó con curiosidad._

_Sebastian sonrió sombríamente. Madame Red apareció detrás de Ciel entonces. "Ciel darling! Es hora de que el corsé! Ninguna mujer que se precie debe estar sin una cintura de avispa!"_

_Ciel palideció de terror. Todo pasó en un borrón hasta que lo único que podía sentir era dolor. Dolía como el demonio, irónico, porque el diablo era el que le causó tanto daño._

" _Se-Sebastian ", dijo con voz entrecortada._

" _Ahora, por favor, coloque sus manos en la pared y relajar los músculos un poco más lejos, "Sebastian instrucciones con calma._

" _Yo ... no puedo más ... no me duele! " insistió, gotas de sudor rodando por el lado de su cara mientras jadeaba._

" _No tener con él señor un poco más. Usted encontrará que su cuerpo se habitúe a ella en breve. "_

_Ciel jadeó y resopló. "Ah-venir ... Están saliendo! Tripas están a punto de salir de mi cuerpo, te digo!"_

_Sebastian apretó las cuerdas. "No señora se había aún sus entrañas desplazada por un corsé."_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió y héroe caminó pulg Ella se detuvo al ver a los dos y se sonrojó. Blush? ¿Por qué estaba sonrojando? "Oops! Lamento haber interrumpido. Por favor, continúe." La insinuación era inconfundible. Ciel se sonrojó en la humillación._

" _Héroe-wai! " El aire fue robado de sus pulmones y Ciel calzadas. Oyó Sebastian risa mientras apretaba las cuerdas para el corsé aún más. Él jadeaba pesadamente mientras puños sus manos._

_Héroe sonrojó aún más y sonrió nerviosamente. "Uh, cuando el hecho Sebastian, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a poner en mi ropa. No estoy seguro de cómo se supone que debo usarlos."_

"- _" Antes Ciel podía protestar por Sebastian tener que vestirse Hero, dicho demonio mayordomo aprieta el corsé a un grado Ciel estaba seguro era inhumanamente posible. Esperaba ver sus tripas pronto. Sebastian por el contrario simplemente se rió oscuramente mientras sonreía inocentemente héroe._

" _Muy bien. Voy a estar allí para ayudarle momentáneamente. "_

_Después héroe izquierda, Ciel arregló para encontrar un poco de aire y gritó tan fuerte como pudo. "Sebastian bastardo-!"_

Fue entonces que Ciel se despertó con una sacudida repentina. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras su aliento se estremeció. Luego suspiró de alivio. Sólo un sueño. ¡Y qué horrible en eso. Tendría que acordarse de amortización Sebastian por insinuar cosas. Héroe podría haber captado el mensaje equivocado.

Intentó mover los brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que habían sido atados firmemente con algún tipo de restricció sólo eso, sino que parecía estar con los ojos vendados. Suspiró con irritación. Primero, el corsé, ahora estas nuevas restricciones, maravilloso. ¿Dónde estaba él de todos modos? Ciel movió su cabeza y escuchó murmurar débiles de las personas que conversan.

"Tranquilidad por favor, todo el mundo ..." Los ojos de Ciel se amplió por debajo de la venda de los ojos. Esa es la voz del vizconde! Las voces se apagaron pronto. "Tenemos dos elementos destacados de hoy. Primero, les presento a un objeto raro y exótico en particular que ha llegado recientemente pulg"

Artículo? ¿De qué está hablando?

"Haría una decoración muy bonita como lo mostró a sus invitados. También puede optar por mantenerlo como mascota. Él tiene una cara tan encantadora y una piel tan suave y maravilloso que le recomiendo que haga como tal, sino si no, estoy seguro de que sus órganos se venderían a un precio muy bonita también. "

Ciel en silencio gimió. Una subasta bajo tierra? Ese hombre ... así que esto es lo que hace. Él ha estado vendiendo los órganos de las prostitutas asesinadas aquí. Ciel brevemente se preguntó quién era el vizconde estaba mostrando. Tendría que llamar a Sebastian inmediatamente.

Continuó el vizconde. "Él es un raro don, recientemente importado de América y tiene bastante el aspecto exótico. Añadir a su hermoso rostro femenino y fondo bien conectado y su valor sube."

Ciel reflexionaba en sus pensamientos. América ...? "Aquí. Te voy a mostrar". Oyó el roce de la tela como la pobre víctima fue revelada. La gente se abrían y Ahed, susurrando entre sí, ya que vieron a la víctima. "Ahora bien, la licitación se inicia en 1.000 libras."

"¿Está usted _en serio_ ? Usted me puso en una subasta de la trata de personas? tío Lame. Incluso la película Taken era mejor que esto "

Ciel se sentó sin habla, absolutamente asombrado. _héroe estaba aquí_ ?

Seguí escuchando voces mientras me quedaba a través del sueño. Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos aturdido estaba oscuro. Me sentí un poco desorientado al principio, pero pronto la niebla en mi cabeza comenzó a entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mis brazos estaban atados juntos. Me moví un poco y sonrió cuando me di cuenta que las cuerdas eran más bien débilmente ligados (al menos para mí, los que Vanel utilizados fueron mucho más fuertes). Antes de que pudiera romper a perder, oí una voz familiar.

"Él es un raro don, recientemente importado de América y tiene bastante el aspecto exótico. Añadir a su hermoso rostro femenino y fondo bien conectado y su valor sube." Oh! Era el vizconde de Druitt! Pero ... estaba hablando de mí? "Aquí. Te voy a mostrar".

Oí un fuerte roce de la tela mientras sentía la luz me golpeó. Alguien agarró la parte posterior de mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que una venda se había puesto sobre los ojos. Se elimina con rapidez y parpadeó varias veces, hasta que me encontré en una gran jaula, mirando a una multitud de personas finamente ataviados con máscaras de disfraces. Me quedé boquiabierto. _Ese hijo de puta_ !

"Ahora bien, la licitación se inicia en 1.000 libras."

Me miré en el vizconde. "¿Está usted _en serio_ ? Usted me puso en una subasta de la trata de personas? tío Lame. Incluso la película Taken era mejor que esto "

"Pequeño cuervo Ahora calla", dijo mientras seguía recibiendo las ofertas. Apreté los dientes con rabia. Ugh!Estaba tan fuera de aquí. Yo estaba a punto de romperse las cuerdas separadas cuando miré a la izquierda y sin aliento de nuevo. No había otra jaula a mi lado cubierto por un paño negro pesado. Ciel? Oh, Dios mío Ciel!

"Ci-Quiero decir, mi señora!" Lloré. "¿Estás ahí?"

"He-Capitán? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" llegó la voz de Ciel desde el interior.

"Ves damas y caballeros", dijo el vizconde mientras caminaba entre nuestras jaulas. "También me olvidé de mencionar que nuestro hermoso príncipe aquí está comprometida con la hermosa pequeña elemento femenino junto a él. ¿No dice la reconfortante pensar en él en amperios amor hasta el valor Tal vez incluso se podría conseguir de dos en dos, la príncipe y la princesa, si así lo desea. "

"8000"

"9500"

"10000"

Los números fueron de alta como todo el mundo intentó conseguir en este pedazo de la acción. Puse los ojos."No te preocupes, mi señora. Voy a sacarnos!"

Ciel sonaba angustiada. "No hagas nada estúpido que yo os mando"

"Chill. Me dieron esto."

El vizconde se rió entre dientes. "Ahora no son adorables?"

No le hice caso como me concentré como un loco y me puse mis brazos separados, cortando las cuerdas como si fueran ramitas. El vizconde se quedó boquiabierto, mirando alarmado. Agarré los barrotes de la jaula por encima de mí y me levanté del suelo y giré mi pie. Mi bota chocó con la puerta enjaulado con una fuerza que lo dejó boquiabierto abierto. La multitud gritó de horror y me dio un salto mortal mi salida. Tengo las piernas temblorosas, pero dirigí hacia la confianza sobre la jaula de Ciel.

"Alguien" -gritó el vizconde pánico. No le hice caso otra vez y tiró el paño de distancia. Le di una patada abrir la puerta de la jaula y me Ciel cabo.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Ciel exigió en tono preocupado.

"Salvarnos", dije simplemente como me quité la venda de los ojos y comenzó a desatarlo. No tuve mucho porque rápidamente me di cuenta que algunos hombres se nos acercan desde atrás, probablemente con la intención de apoderarse de nosotros y nos meter de nuevo en las jaulas. Me di la vuelta en el próximo segundo y marqué la plaza hombre más cercano en el plexo solar. Me mudé a su lado mientras caía hacia delante y aterrizó una patada en la garganta en el próximo atacante. Las mujeres de la familia chillaban como los ocupantes de la habitación se dispersaron. Sentí que alguien por detrás y me agaché, deslizando la pierna en un arco de 180 grados en el proceso. El enemigo cayó y cuando me levanté me sentí una mano en mi hombro. Reaccionando por instinto me agarró del brazo y la arrojó al atacante por encima de mi hombro y lo goleó en el suelo.

Volví la cabeza y vi que el vizconde mirando asombrado a mí. Si no me equivoco, en realidad tenía corazones en sus ojos. Oh, Dios mío, _era_ gay?

"Lo que un pequeño cuervo encantador! Estabas femenino, serías un Boudicca hipnótico. Tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan fascinante, tan!" Antes de darse cuenta, le di un puñetazo en la cara. Aterrizó inconsciente en el suelo y yo carraspeó, quitar el polvo mis manos. Eso le enseñará el mofo de secuestrar Ciel y yo. Me di la vuelta y obedientemente reuní con el equipo de Ciel. Él me miraba con la boca abierta.

Me rompí las cuerdas que le ataban y agarré su mano mientras corríamos hacia la puerta. "¿No te dije que podía pelear?"

"... Yo ... no me esperaba todo eso!"

Me reí como me abrió la puerta. Corrimos a la sala y siguió corriendo. Resoplé. "¿Crees que el patio está en camino? Le dije a Sebastian llamarlos cuando fui a buscarte."

Ciel jadeó. "Entonces deberían estar aquí." Escuchamos una conmoción detrás de nosotros, que marcó el Yard descubrir los ocupantes en el interior de la habitación. Ciel comenzó a disminuir, pero me agarró de la muñeca y siguió su camino.

"Vamos! ¿Crees que Sir Randall le reconocerá si te viera así? Quiero decir, ¿cuál sería el resto de los chicos en el patio decir-!" Antes de que pudiera terminar la última frase, Ciel se adelantó y empezó a arrastrar _mi_ lugar. Wow, que era bastante rápido cuando quería ser. Me reí de nuevo. "Wow, eres muy lindo", le espetó.

Ciel miró hacia atrás y se sonrojó cuando doblamos una esquina. "¿Va a dejar de decir eso? Yo no soy una muñeca."

"Pero, ¿cómo no? Lizzy fue tan bien por cierto. Eres demasiado effin lindo para su propio bien", añadí. Oí Ciel suspiro de resignación y no pude evitar sonreír. Finalmente Ciel dejó de moverse de reales este momento. Se desplomó en el suelo mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté preocupado. ¿Fue su asma actuando? Me entró el pánico. ¿Y si él tenía un ataque de asma? Yo no tenía un inhalador para nada y eso es generalmente lo que la hermana pequeña de Steven utiliza."Ciel ¿estás bien?"

"... Este vestido ... es ... muy pesado ... y ... mis pies realmente ... duele", dijo Ciel entre las respiraciones mientras recuperaba poco a poco la compostura. ¿Eso era todo? Y yo que pensaba que era algo serio. Empecé a reír y Ciel sonrojé de nuevo. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Mi risa se apagaba y me sonrió. "Oh, nada. ¿Por qué no te doy un caballito? Va a ser mucho más rápido de esa manera."

Ciel parpadeó confundido. "¿Qué?"

"Un caballito. Me agacho para que pueda subir a bordo de la espalda y luego te llevo", le expliqué. Ciel me miró como si me hubiera crecido dos cabezas. Me di la vuelta y se agachó. Miré por encima del hombro y sonrió con picardía. "Tú no tienes miedo ¿verdad?"

Ciel se sonrojó de nuevo. Chico que estaba haciendo él roja hoy, reflexioné en la curiosidad. "Pero lo que parece más apropiado. Y extraño."

"¿Quieres seguir caminando en los zapatos?" Ciel se quedó en silencio por un minuto antes de que él finalmente cedió con mucha renuencia. Le dije que se celebrará en mis hombros y envolver sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Conseguí mis manos con éxito bajo las piernas a pesar de la tela de su vestido (lol, su vestido).

"Nunca hablarás de esto a nadie!" -preguntó con vergüenza. Sonreí cuando me levanté, con mis piernas para soportar su peso antes de que yo me fui. Sorprendentemente, Ciel no era tan pesada. La mayor parte del peso era de la vestimenta y que tipo de sentir lástima por él. La mayoría de los niños morirían de vergüenza tener que vestirse como una chica. Al doblar esquinas y pasamos por los pasillos, me estaba empezando a preguntarme si estábamos perdidos.

"¿Crees que nos hemos perdido?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé. Probablemente. No estaba prestando atención cuando estaba siguiendo el Vizconde ...", él se quedó en silencio. Me pregunté qué le pasaba y cuando estaba a punto de pedirle que hablara. "Um, bueno punch", murmuró en voz baja, en referencia a golpear las luces del vizconde antes.

Sonreí. "Gracias. Se lo merecía."

Justo entonces, justo cuando estábamos a punto de cumplir otro rincón, chocamos contra un muro de carne, cayendo abajo en la parte superior del pobre.

Ciel maldijo entre dientes. "¿Quién en la tierra ...!"

Parpadeé y me miro a la cara debajo de mí y quedé boquiabierta. La persona también se quedó boquiabierto, pero más en la ira sorprendido. "¡Tú!" Los dos nos dijimos al mismo tiempo, levantándose y retrocediendo. Era el extraño en blanco!

"De todas las personas que encuentre," le dije a los cielos. "No esperaba que estuvieras aquí."

El extraño resopló enfadado con indignación. "Eres uno para hablar. ¿Cómo te atreves a correr otra vez!"

"¿Yo? ¿Cómo es que estás en el camino?" -Le pregunté, un poco ofendido. Sentí una mano agarrar mi manga y miré para encontrar Ciel tratando de ocultar su rostro.

"¡Vamos!" dijo entre dientes. Miré el cabreado forastero y me encogí de hombros.

"Está bien."

"No tan rápido!" dijo el desconocido mientras sacaba su papel y tan rápido que no lo vi venir, me apuntó a la nariz. Él sonrió. "Te dije que te había cortado a tiras si estuviéramos fuera de la vista."

Miré de nuevo a Ciel. "¿Es que, por casualidad, sabe que este bribón lindo es?"

"Lindo?" Ciel repite, los celos y la ira dando vueltas.

"Lindo?" -repitió el desconocido, que me mira como me hubiera vuelto loco.

"Por favor, Señor mío perdón," dijo alguien desde atrás. Estaba todo cubierto de blanco y tenía el pelo color plateado gris-ish con los ojos grises. Dos hechos notables fueron su alta estatura y el pequeño lunar en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Él parecía bastante estoica cuando se acercó a nosotros, "Me temo que se ha sentido esta noche bastante irritable. Esto es Earl Grey. Por favor, perdona su mala educación."

"Phipps!"

Mis ojos se abrieron y casi se desmayaban. Debería haber sabido que se trataba de Charles Grey! Snap! Ciel le tiró de la manga de nuevo, impaciente por salir. Asentí con la cabeza en la comprensión. "S'okay. Esté usted see'n chicos alrededor." Charles no perdió tiempo en atacar a mí. Me las arreglé para esquivar a tiempo. Yo lo miraba como si estuviera loco. "¡Amigo!"

"Te dije que pagaría", dijo con calma-.

"Para herir su orgullo? Ahora que es pequeño," le dije. "Y hay una pequeña dama presente." Ciel me lanzó una mirada.

"Entonces asegúrate de que no te humillaste", dijo, atacando de nuevo.

Detrás de él, Phipps suspiró. "Si insistes en ello, te doy dos minutos. No más."

"Más que suficiente", Charles contaba con una sonrisa. Uh, hola, no tengo que decir en esto? Yo esquivé su siguiente ataque y agaché a tiempo para la siguiente. Esto continuó durante algún tiempo. Todo lo que hice fue evitar sus golpes y prefiero dio la impresión de que estaba impresionado de que yo era capaz de mantener el ritmo. Ciel estaba impacientando. Tenía una mano sobre su ojo contratado, que parece que le encantaría empujar Charles en un lago.

"Quiero acabar con esto ahora", dijo al fin. "Tenemos que seguir adelante. Y no lastimamos. Sólo estoy permitiendo esto porque ya sabes que no está aquí y estoy en un vestido."

Sonreí ante su tono exigente. "Bueno, si insistes ... _mi señora_ . "

Como Charles fingió una dirección y movió la muñeca para enviar a su papel en la dirección vertical fuerte, llevé a cabo una división, algo que no esperaba para nada, esquiva su ataque. Fingí ir a la izquierda, lo que le permite seguir su ejemplo. El momento tenía el peso de su cuerpo hacia la izquierda. Aproveché la oportunidad e hice un derecho rápido, haciendo girar y aterrizar una patada justo donde más le dolía. No, no _existe_ , sino más bien en el plexo solar. El impacto fue bastante fuerte y por un momento temí que había usado mi fuerza de miedo, pero por suerte, Charles sólo hizo una mueca y se puso de rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire que había quedado golpeado fuera de sus pulmones.

Rápidamente me agarró la mano de Ciel y corrí. Sí, era un poco cobarde, pero odiaría que enfrentar Charles después de ese pequeño truco. Recordé haber leído en alguna parte que este chico era bastante miedo cuando realmente molesto.

"Bueno, me alegro de que haya terminado", dijo Phipps estoicamente. "Ahora vamos a ir."

"...!"

Phipps suspiró. "Todavía no puedo respirar?"

Charles pronto recobró el aliento y empezó a toser. Miró dagas en el niño femenino dirección iban. "... Si ... lo encuentro ...", dijo con voz entrecortada mientras se levantaba, agarrándose el papel de aluminio. "No lo haré ... ir fácil en él!"

Phipps miraron niño femenino de la dirección de Grey izquierda. Inclinó la cabeza, pensativo. "Digo, sé que pensarás loco, pero ... no este chico femenino tuyo parece un poco demasiado femenino?"

"¿Qué estás hablando?"

"Bueno, su voz sonaba un poco más femenina que antes. Me da la impresión de que en realidad es una que no venga."

Gris se dio la vuelta bruscamente. " _¿Qué_ ? "

"Es sólo una impresión," Phipps explicó con calma. "Pero esa chica de color rosa que estaba con" él "se veía muy parecido Phantomhive."

"Phantomhive ¿Quieres decir, _conde Phantomhive_ ? ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo aquí? "

Phipps se encogió de hombros como respuesta. "Pero he oído rumores de que tenía un invitado americano con él. La reina fue más intrigado al escuchar."

Gris se quedó en silencio mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Por fin, meneó la cabeza y empezó a alejarse. "De repente me siento como beber té y sentarse. Vamos a terminar nuestro trabajo. Tan pronto como regresemos, yo estoy investigando esto! Nadie hace un tonto de Charles Grey y se sale con la suya!"

"Ya es oficial ... estamos perdidos", le dije con desesperación cómo paramos caminar después de escapar de la Doble Charles. OMFG! Todavía no puedo creer que acabo de ellos! Pero espera, que incluso se supone que es aquí? El anime o manga ciertamente no habían dicho nada. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y miré alrededor."¿Qué pasa con la casa del vizconde! ¿Por qué es tan grande!"

Ciel suspiró, moviendo su pelo fuera de sus ojos. "Cabrón", dijo recordando que su ojo contratada fue expuesto y cualquier paso podría haber tenido un vistazo. "Se descubrió mi ojo."

Lo miré en sus pensamientos antes de que rompí mis dedos. "Lo tengo." Abrí la coleta izquierda y utilicé una parte de ella como una cortina, dejándola caer sobre el ojo izquierdo de Ciel mientras traen el resto a la coleta y envolviéndolo alrededor como un scrunchy, asegurando un alfiler perdido lo que llevaría a cabo. Looks que me he estado dando vueltas Amanda un poco demasiado. Cogí una cinta perdida de mi equipo como yo até alrededor de su pelo para que se vea más presentable. "No! Creo que esto va a hacer por ahora. Wow qué no ver aún más linda!

Ciel suspiró de nuevo. Al parecer, su masculinidad era inexistente.

Y debido a que era demasiado lindo (lo sé, lo sé, ustedes probablemente ha escuchado esto para como milésima vez), me decidí a darle un beso en la mejilla esta vez en lugar de un abrazo (niño probablemente estaba agotada). Pero fue en ese oportuno momento exacto en que Ciel decidió volver la cabeza y bien, he aquí, nuestros labios se encontraron.

Los dos nos congelamos en shock, mirando el uno al otro, sin moverse un centímetro, labios siguen conectadas a medida que miramos a los ojos de cada uno de uno de ancho.

_  
La historia no me pertenece, nada mas la traducí y la edite, la dueña de la historia es Señorita keiko En esta en ingles si la quieren ver


	9. Nota del autor

Nota del autor

Queridos lectores por razones personales cerrare mi cuenta pero no crean que la historia se quede así tengo una cuenta en la historia aun continua xD

Les dejo el link: 27039670


End file.
